


【原创】沉舟

by kennyyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyyang/pseuds/kennyyang
Summary: 王爷周元佐X楚馆陈柯我流恋爱甜文。（后期越发沙雕）sp，略bdsm，本以为是个正经调教文的.......分p混乱，next chapter就完事啦。
Kudos: 225





	1. 初见爬床

“楼主！楼主不好了！我家主子要把自己……把自己……卖了！”一个十三四岁的少女着急忙慌地闯进了一间少有人知的阁楼。  
“噗——！你说啥子？！”京城最大的青楼——玉鸾楼的南宫楼主喷出了一口上好的雨前龙井，少女一边手忙脚乱地帮他擦，一边继续说道：“主子说了，他看上了九王爷，要把自己……”  
“谁？！九王爷周元佐？”南宫这次是真的惊呆了，腾一下子站起来。  
光听第一句，他还不信，只以为自己的得力助手要找借口，撂挑子不干活儿。可一听这第二句里的九王爷，谁敢拿这位爷开玩笑？他、他陈柯是不要命了啊！  
陈柯，是玉容阁的阁主，也是南宫最好的朋友。玉容阁是专门调教小倌儿的所在，难听点就是男妓院……而陈柯一向做得好极了，他教出来的哥儿深受达官贵人欢迎，为之一掷千金也屡见不鲜，常常比红鸾阁——女妓那边生意还好，气得红鸾阁主罗绯绯直跳脚。毕竟这烟花柳巷中寻常卖笑女子多得是，男色却仅此一家，且来玉容阁的并不全是好南风之人……  
南宫怎么也想不明白，陈柯这一向兢兢业业泡在楼子里的好下属，见惯了男欢女爱逢场作戏的欢场老手，怎么突然就老房子着火，会无可救药地爱上了一个男人？  
还是周元佐这种男人。南宫刚才虽是连名带姓脱口而出了，也就是他现在在自己的地盘上百无禁忌，又是一时情急罢了。  
谁敢直呼当朝王爷名讳？更何况是当今圣上唯一活着的长辈，从当年先帝那辈夺嫡之争中，唯一活下来的兄弟，他的城府会有多深，手段会有多狠？论谁也不敢妄自揣测，更遑论试探。

不过，南宫也勉强算熟悉这位王爷。原因无他，人家常常化名九爷，来楼子里玩呢！也不拘是玉容阁还是红鸾阁，是个男女通吃的主儿。  
此时南宫真恨自己平常当了撒手掌柜。怎么就没多去楼里转转？怎么就不多关心关心陈柯的感情状况？连自家人什么时候被拐走了、怎么拐的都不知道！  
也就九爷第一次来的时候，他亲自带着去转了一圈。那九王爷的的确确丰神俊朗，着锦袍是天生贵人，穿素衣似谪仙降世，风流气度自是一等一的好。最是那一股毫不掩饰的骄傲，耀人眼目又理所当然，仿佛他天生就该高人一等，所有人都该围着他转。他轻笑一声，姐儿们羞红了脸，光顾着看他差点崴了脚；他微微蹙眉，一众哥儿战战兢兢，大气不敢出一口。

可是…可是我们家小柯也是超尘脱俗的美男子啊！南宫内心嘶吼起来。要不是天天戴着面具，嘿，最红的哥儿是谁还不一定呢！……不不不，那些小倌儿怎能与他相提并论。小柯面具底下甚至还有一层易容，就是防着哪个有权有势的借着酒劲儿扒了他的面具，那张脸露出来可是要命，容易被人强要了去啊！  
现在倒好，陈柯自己把自己打包给了最有权势的九王爷！  
等等……  
“莹儿，你家阁主是怎么把自己卖了的？”  
陈柯身边天不怕地不怕的小侍女，此时也涨红了脸，小声说：“按主子的计划…现在可能…大概…也许……”  
“到底什么？”  
“应该已经在王府的床上了……”  
南宫楼主眼前一黑。

陈柯正在犹豫要不要爬上王爷的床。  
咳，字面意义上的床。  
王府的侍从刚刚嘱咐了他一大通，主要是讲王爷一些……床笫间的喜好，不可对外人道也的那种。  
但陈柯早就对这些一清二楚。早在第一次见到“九爷”之后，他就暗中在打听这个男人的一切。

九爷身上有种危险的气息，玉容阁里的小倌儿们笑脸之下是忍不住地颤抖，只是陈阁主亲自接待的客人，谁敢不上来迎着？  
他们不知道，积威甚重的阁主面具后的心脏是怎样在狂跳，易容下的神情是怎样的失神。  
九爷一对似笑非笑的狭长凤眼，配上浓重的高挑眉，如鹰如隼般极具侵略性，令人不敢直视，却教陈柯一见倾心。平日到玉容阁来玩的各位爷，十有八九都是冲着那些出了名儿的花样来的，而陈柯最擅长调教那些哥儿，让他们配合着，最好要做出一副乐在其中的样子来挑逗客人。有些不开窍的，是无论如何也领会不到那等痛不欲生的时候，如何能有半点享受的意思。陈柯无奈。他自己倒是懂这个心思，奈何这是天生的性情，实在教不会啊！只好让他们依葫芦画瓢地假做欢愉模样，学会一套固定的“招式”来糊弄床上的贵客。  
话说回来，陈柯虽然在调教别人时常常幻想，若是辗转在身下的是自己该如何如何……但他还从未与人欢爱过，这种心思更不会有第二人晓得。他陈柯也不是什么看久了红尘俗事清心寡欲看破红尘，反而是欲火难以纾解愈发焦灼。他单纯是，没有看上眼的罢了。见了那么多男人，清高的有之，潇洒的有之，浪荡者数不胜数，荒唐者比比皆是——就是没有一个能征服陈柯的。陈柯自己也觉得不可思议，自己主动想臣服，却找不到一个人选？  
现在有了，那个人一个阴沉的眼神扫过来，陈柯差点就要跪在他脚下。  
九爷，九爷今天会来吗……他会点哪个哥儿……什么？九爷去了红鸾阁？  
陈阁主气得摔了鞭子，一屋子哥儿齐刷刷给吓跪了。  
陈柯恍然明白，他栽了，栽在了一个还不识他真面目的人手里，还是一个喜怒难测，极度危险的男人。  
可惜他已然沉沦，无药可救。

此刻，动用了全身解数才找了个机会被送到王府上的陈柯，眼前就是九爷的床，他却在犹豫一件小事，九爷会喜欢他跪候吗？  
刚才那个随侍，只说王爷惯爱折磨人一类的，却没说他爱好怎样性情的，是柔媚如女子的？还是有几分烈性的？还是……  
不等他想好，门外脚步声已至  
“王爷，人已经安排好了，您……”  
“嗯。”  
那魂牵梦萦的低沉的声音就在门外响起，虽只一声，也叫陈柯一个激灵。而一想到自己的样子，更是恨不得马上逃跑。  
他现在身上只着一件若隐若现、似有似无的纱衣，双手被反绑着——是提前安排的，增加情趣的小玩意儿，放在楼子里根本算不得什么，可穿在自己身上还是头一遭，不由得让陈柯红了脸。再怎么见过猪跑，也没真吃过猪肉啊！  
容不得他再想，九王爷已经推开了门。陈柯头脑登时一片白茫茫，完全不记得刚才的纠结，直直朝着那边跪了下去。

周元佐这人有个怪癖，平常去青楼玩的是荤素不忌，或跟几个哥儿一起颠鸾倒凤，或找个骚浪的折腾一夜，反正他一闲散王爷，最不在乎所谓风评。只是隔三差五的，会让管事去挑个男子在王府侍奉。找的这个，必须要是未开过苞的雏儿，有时甚至是根本不通男子间情事的，只要模样清秀和顺，身子柔软就好。这种人说好找也好找，走投无路或者想攀附权势的俊俏男子有的是，稍加威逼利诱就肯主动爬王爷的床；说难找也难找，毕竟有一两次不知怎么惹怒了王爷，直接赤身裸体地扔出来也有，连带管事也得吃苦头。  
不过这次找的倒有点意思。周元佐看清了跪着的人微红的脸，暗道一声妖孽。  
凡是对男色有想法的人，都该承认这张脸足以勾魂摄魄。  
但周元佐毕竟不是普通人。  
“啪！”一记响亮的耳光，抽得陈柯头一偏。  
“自报家门。”  
“奴……奴是玉容阁的人。”  
“啪！”又一记扇在左脸上。  
“接近本王有何目的？”  
“奴倾慕王爷，只求侍奉左右！”  
“哦？”周元佐挑起他的下巴，眯起眼睛仔细看他神情。这小奴当真与众不同，挨了他两巴掌还能对答如流。此刻面对他的逼视却也不躲闪，眸子里虽有几分隐忍，更多的是情意流转。  
不过，听说有的人天生眉目含情，魅惑自然，这小奴的话未必可信。  
只是论这相貌身段……眼前之人当真无可挑剔，拿来玩玩也是快活。  
他的确怀有疑心，或许是这人风华太过不像那等贪慕富贵之辈，或许是一来就倾诉情意让周元佐这种多疑之人不安，总之九王爷准备先将他打压一番。一个自降为奴的小倌儿罢了，还不是敞开了任他玩弄，顺便瞧瞧这张颠倒众生的脸上露出那种屈辱的表情，是何等光景。  
“哼，玉容阁出来的？本王府里可不收破烂货！”其实他倒不是有什么处男处女情结，这个爱好纯粹是喜欢欣赏些初经人事的反应罢了。  
“奴……虽身在玉容阁，但…还未曾承欢，王爷若不信，一试便知！”陈柯这话也真是豁出了脸面、壮足了胆，本就硌得生疼的膝盖都开始哆嗦起来，吓的。  
周元佐目光一沉，反手又是一巴掌，这一下更狠三分，陈柯即便有了准备也是被打的一歪，脸颊迅速红肿起来，却没有太多意外神情。  
“叫什么名字？”周元佐又掰正了他的脸。  
“奴名陈柯。”  
“轲？荆轲的轲？”周元佐冷笑一声。  
“回王爷，是烂柯的柯。”王爷还是在怀疑他的来意吗……  
一见钟情这种事他本也是不信的，谁教他偏偏中了这情劫？  
他不顾一切，放手一搏，只求一个不错过，不后悔。

陈柯本是最怕也最爱那双喜怒难辨的凤眼，无数次隔着满楼红袖偷偷看，却在他一瞥之下慌乱躲闪。  
但今天，是他花了全部心力才有一次的接近他的机会，好像眼前这个男人看一眼便少一眼似的，陈柯此刻恨不得把心捧出来给那双锐眼瞧个真切，就算近在咫尺，就算浑身颤抖，他也未曾有一次避开他的逼视。  
于是，他没有错过周元佐突然的一笑。  
短促又真切，乍如昙花一现般迷了陈柯的眼。  
“去，把爷床底下的宝贝取出来瞧瞧。”周元佐好像暂且放下戒心，要进入正题了。他本就低沉的声线又多了一丝沙哑，一分轻佻，直直落到陈柯心上，让他忍不住打了个激灵。  
陈柯双手还被绑在身后，起身颇难，索性也没去尝试，直接膝行过去。只不过身后那人的视线如有重量，落在他肩上，令他思绪纷乱，脸上红云再烧。偏头看去，床下是个敞口的小木箱，看着不沉，陈柯便不假思索地张开嘴，衔住了拖出来。  
果然……是一些熟悉的玩意儿——或者说刑具，竹板、细藤、小板子，戒尺、短鞭、长皮拍，还有各色绳子、夹子，满满当当，一应俱全。看起来倒也都是轻省的物件儿。不过总归得看人，按照眼前这位爷的风评，那也是个能打得人爬不起来的，手黑心狠的主儿。  
不过…自己一直渴望的，不就是被如此……这般地……  
“愣着干什么？挑个爷喜欢的送过来。”说这话的时候，周元佐已经好整以暇地靠坐在床的另一边，他要是想要什么自己那长臂一展也能够着，却偏要陈柯给他送过来，还要什么‘爷喜欢的’，刚见一面谁知道他喜欢什么？  
但陈柯还真能猜出个大概。毕竟暗中筹谋了许久，不说别的，至少每个伺候过九爷的哥儿他都盘问过……咳，不甚光彩，不提也罢。

周元佐轻轻从陈柯唇齿间取下的，是一块打磨光滑的薄竹板。周元佐喜欢它能抽出又清又脆的声音，用来开臀刚刚好。他心中满意，面上却不置可否，无视陈柯惴惴的目光，冷不丁将人提起，随手一扬，薄纱飘起又落下，露出了身下人赤裸的臀腿，盖住了赤红的头面。  
“想爬上爷的床，就得过爷的规矩。”

真到了这一刻……  
陈柯头重脚轻地伏在九爷的腿上，本就兴奋过头的脑袋加上充血，更是晕晕乎乎，不知身在何方。  
鼻端被周元佐的气息包裹，陈柯忍不住深吸一口，再缓缓吐出来。来之前就把前前后后都想了个彻底，最坏的可能就是被王府家丁拖出去，最好的……就是像现在这般，由魂牵梦萦的九爷亲自动手……  
梦想成真，又是第一次，陈柯整个身体都在微微颤抖而不自知。  
稳定的手掌覆上他的后背，周元佐轻声问道：“怕了？”声音竟有一丝温柔。  
陈柯的声音稳定得出乎他自己的意料。“回爷的话，奴不怕。”  
那只手落在身上，划过隐秘的臀缝，拨弄那处不知含了多久的一支玉势。  
“唔呃—！”陈柯心里明知道这点儿动作连前戏都算不上，奈何这身子实在没经过调教，越发敏感了起来。  
“啵”的一声，玉势被九爷抽了出来，随手丢到一边，“夹个这么小的，还这么大反应？你真是玉容阁出来的？”  
“奴并未受过教训，但奴的身契的的确确是在楼子里。”陈柯对九爷是一句假话也没有的，只是人信不信就不由他了。  
别说玉势了，就是后庭的清洗也是这两天陈柯自己偷摸刚开始的，虽然在别人身上做的无比熟练，轮到自己还是另一回事儿。听九爷的意思，想必他那处的尺寸会让陈柯欲生欲死。

周元佐对今天的小奴真是出奇的耐心。  
嗯，可以说陈柯这种小羔羊一般，明明羞到了极点却还极尽乖顺的可口模样取悦了大魔王吧。  
大魔王满意又不舍地收回了揉捏臀瓣的手——真是比一般男子细腻，又比寻常女子柔韧，挺翘饱满，再适合亵玩不过的两团软肉了。  
当然，更适合被狠狠蹂躏，布满他喜欢的痕迹。  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”  
在陈柯看不到的地方，周元佐已经换了竹板在手，毫不迟疑地接连五板拍在左臀上，从上而下打了个遍。竹板轻薄，拍得又是快而不重，即使是猝不及防经历人生第一次挨打的陈柯也能忍住，除了短暂地绷紧了腿根之外看不出别的反应。  
……不过这竹板着肉的声音清脆如同春雷炸响在耳边，陈柯的手要是能动肯定会先捂耳朵而不是屁股。  
“啪！啪！啪！……”周元佐保持着每落五下换一边的节奏，在陈柯的臀上均匀地染色，一层又一层的热度与痛楚叠加，从一开始的隐忍渐渐变成难耐。  
难耐三分热痛，七分欲望。  
他被按在九爷的腿上，赤裸的身子贴着爷的锦袍，高高翘着的屁股被毫不怜惜地责打，耳边只听得见竹板狠狠抽下的脆响，双手反绑没有一点反抗的意愿……  
更可怕的是，陈柯感到身前那物诚实地硬起，抵在了爷的腿上。  
“爷……”打过五十，陈柯忍不住想要哀叫，自知此时叫得难听最扫人兴，一个音在嘴里百转千回，还是只敢哑着嗓子叫一声爷。  
“怎么，这就受不住了？”夹杂在板子声里的微弱一声没有逃过周元佐的耳朵，他右手依然一刻不停地落板，左手却探下去，屈指一弹。  
“啊——！”身前根处正硬挺着却遭了一击，陈柯的痛呼第一次脱口而出。  
“最好忍着点，爷还没开始玩呢！”  
陈柯知道爷所指，是既要他忍着痛，更要忍住欲，哪有主子还没尽兴奴儿就先泄了的道理。  
在他手里，这种不懂事的哥儿可是会被吊起来抽上半夜的。

竭力控制自己的陈柯已经忘了身后挨的数目，只觉得竹板落得越来越慢，却也越来越痛，每一下都分明砸在渐渐肿起的臀峰之上。双腿忍不住要抬起又忍住，臀腿处的肌肉一次次绞紧又放松。  
教育每个刚入阁的哥儿时陈柯都会说一遍，放松的臀肉打起来更有意趣儿，也更容易打得均匀，挨打的人也能挨得更多……他又怎么可能忘呢。  
周元佐在心里数到八十才渐渐停手，本来没想打这么多，谁料到这小奴儿乖得很，疼了也只是小口小口地喘。臀瓣抽起来着实销魂，每每臀峰左右摇颤，肉波翻滚，伏在他腿上楚楚可怜的瘦削身躯也规规矩矩不乱动，偶尔一抖，倒勾起他心绪微乱。  
周元佐突然想着，那双出众的桃花眼哭红了是何等模样，于是揽住陈柯的肩膀把他扶起来，让他跪坐在两膝之间。  
果然，俊俏的小脸上满是泪痕——陈柯万没想到自己眼窝子这么浅，单是光着屁股的羞耻就能让他边挨打边哭，又没法擦，现在被爷看见了——会不会以为自己柔弱不经打？陈柯抿了抿唇，暗骂自己没用。  
没想到周元佐只是随手抹了抹他的眼角，他注意到陈柯有一颗小小的泪痣，加上此时飞红的眼尾，平添三分柔媚。一双眸子被泪水洗过却不显朦胧，反而更加炽热执着，如冰上焰火般升腾，不禁看愣了一瞬。周元佐暗道不好，他流连风月场这么多年，何时会对一个送上门的小奴如此失神了？

周元佐突然扯住陈柯唇瓣一个用力，陈柯牙关克制不住地打开，果然唇齿间两道突兀的白线——他一直咬着下唇底下的嫩肉，本应极难发觉才是。陈柯心下忐忑，却见九爷不置一言，反伸手把陈柯手上的绸带解了。陈柯方感手腕酸痛，肩膀更是僵硬到麻木，稍一动便如遭针扎。正小心活动着，眼前骤然一片白茫。  
九爷用绸带蒙住了他的眼睛。  
白绸透光，隐约还能看见大件的家具轮廓，可到底是感知受阻，陈柯茫然无助地向九爷刚才的方向抬了下手，又倏地垂下。  
见那双眼睛被遮住而显出几分脆弱的小脸朝他扬起，犹犹豫豫不敢伸手的样子，周元佐有一种将美人一手掌握的快感。执了陈柯悬在空中的手腕，拉到那盛满宝贝的盒子上道：“再挑一样罢。”  
陈柯颤颤去摸，不愿让九爷久等，触到一件木质把手便拉了出来，双手捧起才觉得不对——不是他以为的藤条，而是最重的一条鞭子！  
“哦？小奴儿胆子不小啊。”不待他想，九爷已经取鞭在手，“嗖啪——啪！”凌空抽了两个鞭花，两声脆响分别炸在陈柯左右耳侧，想必是用鞭高手。  
陈柯无意识地绞紧了十指。他见过太多被鞭子抽得体无完肤的小倌儿了，那些达官贵人总喜欢拿鞭子在这些可怜人身上发泄情绪，下手不知轻重的打得皮开肉绽也是有的。有一次，刑部尚书的小儿子接连打废了三个哥儿，陈柯去拦时，也被没头没脸地抽到两下。事后南宫大发雷霆，动了些不见光的关系让那人半年不得进楼，却终究让陈柯对鞭子抵触有加。

“去榻上撅好。”略显粗俗的话从周元佐嘴里坦坦荡荡地说出来，感动羞耻的也只会是旁人。  
还蒙着眼的陈柯艰难地摸到床边，上半身趴着，将腿伸直，红肿可爱的臀部自然翘在了高处。  
鞭梢轻轻一触，陈柯就浑身打个哆嗦，动静比刚才挨竹板时还大。柔韧冰凉的皮质划过臀峰，划过幽谷，微微一顿。  
九爷叹道：“怎么吓成这个样子。”  
陈柯才发现自己浑身紧绷，臀腿打直的窘状。这姿势……他稍稍一想便知颇为僵硬难看，尤其不该是合格的奴儿做出的。  
九爷鞭柄一动，从夹紧的臀瓣间准确地戳中了密穴。“连这穴儿都藏得这般紧，不愿意让爷看清楚？”  
“呃！！！”陈柯短促地痛叫一声，差点从榻上摔下去，好容易找回了平衡，赶紧竭力放松身后，讨好似的把臀翘得更高了几分，腰肢划过一道标准的弧，双腿微分，两瓣柔嫩肉丘间的隐秘风光一览无余。  
“爷，奴实在害怕鞭子……”陈柯怯怯开口，想着求王爷换一样打也好啊。  
周元佐的声音一下子冷冽下来。“这可是小奴儿自己挑的哦，想反悔吗？”  
“奴…奴不敢，请爷责罚……”陈柯试探的意图刚冒头就怂回原处。  
“啪！”话音刚落，火烧般一下就抽到了后臀，从下而上撩起的一鞭，打得臀肉在空中一颤，随即被一道清晰的红痕贯穿。  
“啪！”“啊！”第一下陈柯尚能忍住，可第二下竟压着上一鞭的鞭痕，从上而下抽过。陈柯始料未及，只觉那一处的皮肉都被狠狠撕裂，惨叫不经大脑脱口而出。  
“啪！”“啪！”略停一刻，稍下处的皮肉又是挨了连续两鞭，上下分毫不差地落了一道。  
“啊……”陈柯即使有了准备，还是从唇齿间露出了破碎的呜咽。

“真有那么疼？”出乎意料地，九爷停了手，略带疑惑地伸手抚上那两道红肿。

锐利的痛感来的快去的也快，在九爷用了两分力的揉按下转为刺痛，又变成抓心挠肺的刺痒。陈柯昏沉的头脑终于意识到——九爷打的鞭子真的不重，或者说是收放自如，下手极稳。  
这原本乖顺的小奴儿突然反应这么大，反而把用鞭用得出神入化的九爷唬得怀疑自己的手艺……  
“爷…继续吧，刚才是奴失态了…”陈柯也不想主动求打的，奈何撅着臀被细细揉按的滋味实在是……又酥又麻又热又痒，连带着身前本已耷拉的那物再次硬挺，他实在吃不住了。  
九爷见小奴儿脸又红透，便知他状态不错，不复多言，执鞭再挥。  
陈柯刚得了九爷怜惜，心下甜蜜，身子都快软成春水。鞭子还是同样的节奏，他却能在痛楚中逐渐觅得快意，口中呼声更是变味儿，无师自通地呻吟起来，直教人听了脸红心热。  
周元佐本就好此道，见陈柯“渐入佳境”，不知羞耻地扭着红臀浪叫，低骂一声“妖精”。长鞭舞得更快，长了眼睛似的，不管那腰肢怎样摇摆，总能一道压着一道红痕叠上去，落在周元佐想要的位置。  
很快，陈柯的屁股上布满鲜艳的大红。难得的是鞭痕紧密排列，色泽均匀，肿得齐整。陈柯手解了束缚却也不敢乱了责打的规矩，此刻早把床榻跟前儿揪得乱七八糟。

九爷抓住他作乱的手，引到自己的“杰作”上，留下一句“自己揉着”，便起身自去倒茶喝，折腾这么久也怪渴了。  
陈柯听到王爷离去的声响，心下一凉。一想到自己被蒙着眼赤身裸体地丢在一边立时生出畏惧。犹豫着张口，到底还是不敢叫王爷留步，只得默默照着吩咐揉按伤臀。

周元佐根本没走远，只是敛了气息站在一旁，颇为促狭地欣赏美人儿自己抚慰伤臀的画面。  
纤长手指被红臀衬得玉白，小小的手掌根本覆不住鼓胀起来的臀瓣，又不敢用力揉按，只在臀尖处来回打转，软软地抚摸着一道道肿胀，感受着被打得滚烫的热度。  
对周元佐来说，这一幕比活春宫还要刺激，当下取出专用的香膏，手指挑了一块出来。  
“自己把穴儿露出来。”  
陈柯以为王爷走远了，却冷不防就在耳边响起，呆怔了一瞬才反应过来他话中含义。  
咬着牙把手指探入臀缝，本来袒露的小穴被高肿的臀丘掩住，此时不得不要自己亲手扒开，挤按的疼痛且不提，羞耻心就足够陈柯死个五六回了。  
偏偏这他淫荡身子惯会从羞辱中取乐，此刻已经感到后穴湿润，身前更是藏都藏不住地抬高。  
冰凉的香膏触到敏感的穴口，裹着周元佐的一根手指向里探去。陈柯青涩的穴儿哪受过这种刺激，瑟瑟颤抖如风中秋叶、雨中残花，只有那双手依然紧紧禁锢着两片可怜臀肉，暴露了主人矛盾的心思。  
周元佐早被这等可怜中不乏引诱的小模样引得胯下生疼，手指迫不及待地捅进那张温润小嘴，颇为满意地发现花径泥泞，层层软肉紧张地蜷起又在指戳下慌乱散开，周元佐很快又加了两根手指，陈柯难耐地叫出一声，“爷……请爷怜惜…”声音沙哑甜腻得能掐出水，陈柯都不知道自己能发出这般娇媚的呻吟。  
手指进出见已有润泽的水声，听得两人都是呼吸粗重。  
“放松些，爷要进来了。”安抚地轻拍两下穴口，周元佐不再忍耐，粗长的硬物抵在了柔软处。  
“唔……”纵使陈柯的身体已经缴械投降，心中也百般期待如此，真到了跟前儿还是升起三分惧意。  
不过，所幸，这场情事本就不归他主导。  
周元佐一个挺身，长驱直入。陈柯疼得一缩，又一点点舒展开来，渐渐不知身在何方，脑中只剩两人交合之处。被填满的异样感、无法言说的穿透感和前所未有的灭顶痛楚与快感，将他抛上云端。  
“呜啊啊——！”他听不见自己口中嘶哑如杜鹃泣血的悲鸣，看不到自己如离水之鱼般发抖，浑身肌肤在情欲中泛起淡淡的绯色，手指狠狠抓住了床幔扯得吱呀作响，甚至感受不到周元佐把他转了过来，终于赤裸相见的两人紧紧抱在了一起。  
周元佐又一次检讨了自己的行为——也没有很粗暴吧？进去之后缓了好一会儿才开始慢慢运动的，里面也很小心没有撕裂的痕迹，怎么这小奴儿好像已经失去意识了呢？  
好在陈柯的身子到底没有丢脸到底，他的意识渐渐从欲海中浮起，发现九爷线条流畅、骨架高大的身躯居高临下将他笼罩，见他醒神，低头在花瓣似的唇上轻轻一啄。  
陈柯又懵了，下意识地伸出小舌舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
他不晓得这个动作有多刺激男人的狼性，却立刻感到身下周元佐猝然加速，一下一下都要往更深处撞去，终于在一处媚肉被重重击中时，带出了陈柯高亢的浪叫。  
“爷…爷……！爷饶了我吧……九爷！”  
“奴受、受不住了……不要！受不了了……”  
陈柯的泪水瞬间打湿了眼前的绸布，被九爷发现赶忙拉了下来，露出一双盈盈泪眼，睫毛上也挂着小泪滴，当真可怜极了。  
连混迹情场多年自诩铁石心肠的周元佐都忍不住，又吻了吻他的眼角。  
也许自己真的要栽在这小奴儿手中了，九王爷暗叹一声。

灭顶的刺激一波连着一波毫不停歇，润泽的水声在身体内部响起，和谐又羞耻地冲击陈柯的神智。交合之初被撕裂的错觉褪去，而肿胀的臀肉扔在被迫承受撞击，痛楚中夹杂着越发鲜明的欢愉。  
初尝人事的陈阁主到底没有自己想象中坚挺，急促喘息着，不受控制地，前端失守，射出白浊。  
他低低地哀泣一声，高潮后的余韵和失控的感觉交织在一起，混乱又不安。  
但九爷没有顺着他的道理，不满地顶进更多，肏开了高潮后愈发湿软的甬道深处，逼出了陈柯抑制不住的哭求。  
“只顾着自己爽，真当爷伺候你呢？”  
“呜……！”陈柯想说什么，却被九爷一把拎了起来，整个人跌坐下去。  
密处并未分开，后穴顿时被硕大阳物贯穿到底，狠狠撞上媚肉。  
陈柯脖颈一扬，刺激到了极点，竟反倒叫不出声来了。  
只有穴间软肉似抽搐似献媚似地搅紧了周元佐的阳物，引得他也不禁舒爽地喟叹一声，手上动作不停，揪住小奴儿胸前红樱来回亵玩，直至两处都红肿挺立才作罢。  
陈柯早失了力气，只能由着人来回摆弄，哀叫声越发腻乎，身子几乎要融化在周元佐怀里。待到陈柯已不辨日月、乾坤颠倒，唯恐自己要被活活干到昏厥时，甬道深处的花心被一股热流击中。陈柯不自觉地颤动起来，被九爷轻轻咬在耳廓上。

再睁眼，陈柯盯着帷幔好半天才醒过神来。  
昨夜酣畅情事落幕之后，他竟直接昏睡在九爷的床上？他一时震惊不知所以，下意识吸了吸鼻子。  
周元佐起身，便看到他眼睛红得像兔子，严实裹着被子只露一张小脸，极为委屈的模样，无奈地叹了口气，边把外袍往身上披边随口道：“好了，别再哭了，是本王过分了。”  
陈柯浑身上下哪都酸着疼，腰更是使不上劲，听了这话反而挣扎着扶着床要坐起来。  
……本王？  
九爷难道就只属于他一晚吗？  
“王爷，陈柯想……想留在您身边伺候。”陈柯只能对着周元佐宽阔的后背小声恳求，最后几个字含糊得像是蚊子哼哼。  
九王爷看起来真的像没听到，自顾自地穿戴整齐，才回头瞥了陈柯一眼。  
陈柯把嘴唇咬了几遭，张口又欲言，立时被周元佐一根手指堵住。  
王爷的指尖在他唇上轻点，在他犹带指痕的脸上划过，最后猛地钳住他的下巴，逼他抬头。餍足的情欲早早褪尽，陈柯直直撞进周元佐眼中深沉如冰山，与昨日初次对视一般，看不出一丝融化的迹象。  
良久，九王放开了手，陈柯无力支撑，摔回了被子里。卧房的门一开一合间，再抬头已没了王爷的声息。  
春宵一度后，当真此生无缘吗？


	2. 依次沦陷

吱呀——，门又响了一声，陈柯懒得去看，光听这沉重的脚步声就知晓不是九爷。  
“陈公子，老奴带您去西院安置。”  
陈柯猛然抬头，刚趴过的锦被上洇湿一片。  
“西院…在王府里？”话一出口陈柯就意识到自己问的多蠢……  
“那是当然，王爷亲口吩咐，留您在府里怎会有假。公子请吧。”虽然自称老奴，但王府上下无人不知这位是跟随王爷最久的，从宫里出来的赵公公，深得王爷信任。沉下去的心又鲜活地跳动起来，陈柯顿时觉得身子也不痛了，草草收拾便跟着赵公公去了。  
谁知才进西院的门，雀跃的心又跌回谷底。  
“陈公子，这位是同住西院的谢公子……”

__________________________________________________  
我叫谢玉成。  
我这辈子就做错了三件事，可惜一步错步步错，沦落至此。  
第一件，悔不该年少轻狂，立誓不中三甲不回乡，以至于在京城走投无路，犯下第二件错事、也是永劫不复的一步——进了王府。  
那是作为男人、作为读书人，最屈辱的一夜。  
但我当时鬼迷心窍，毕竟，只要有本朝唯一一位皇亲贵胄的一句话，我必能平步青云，洗刷会试之耻。  
王府管事也是如此允诺我的，只可惜王爷轻飘飘一句话就打碎了美好的幻境。  
“伺候的不错，留在西院吧。”  
我气血上涌，就要不顾一切地夺门而去，至少也要怒骂三声——却被管事眼疾手快地制住，堵着嘴拖了出去，没有一丝打扰到贵人淡然离去的背影。  
西院住了七八个与我境遇相仿的男子，也许有几个是抱着承欢的心思，可惜这些人里，包括我，没有一个能被召幸三次以上的。  
那为什么还要强留我在王府里？！  
对九王的恨意如滔滔江水，可我能如何？  
我用尽最后一分勇气与骨气，主动去求王爷，放了我，放了西院的所有人。  
这可能是第三件错事罢。  
王爷终于好像对我这个人有点兴趣的样子，直视了我的眼睛——恐怕他根本不在乎我是谁，只是发泄兽欲而已。  
“本王可以放了西院所有人……除了你。”  
真是再残忍不过的一句话。

但我终究不能如何，我这种藉藉无名之辈就算一头撞死在王府，也不可能损了王爷头上一点光彩。只得沉下心来，在西院独自呆了整整一年。其间再没有见过王爷一面，西院也没有再来人，我才算明白了，所谓王爷最以折磨人为乐的传闻，远不止是在床笫上。  
只是被他多看了一眼，也许他看穿了我的不甘与怨愤，他就让我这个最想走的走不了，眼睁睁地看着其他人对我千恩万谢地告辞而去。  
算了，也是做了一件好事，至少除了我，没有别人会耽误在王爷手上了。

没想到，今儿个西院又来了新人。

“陈公子，在下谢玉成……”  
______________________________________________

“找爷有事？”周元佐今天兴致不错，正准备在书房写一幅字，就听得西院的那位求见。  
王爷就算穿着寻常青衫，优哉游哉地亲自研墨，也依旧一身清贵气，没有半点儒生的酸臭味。  
陈柯心里一边犯花痴，一边低眉顺眼地跪在桌前。  
“奴昨儿跟谢公子聊了几句……”  
“谢……谢玉成？”周元佐眼神游移了一瞬才想起这号人。  
那阵子新皇登基不久，外戎以为有机可乘，起兵来犯。周元佐虽有将才却不欲领军，怎奈何朝中局势复杂，他那皇帝侄儿亲自来请九王爷出征。  
若不是实在是没有旁的亲信人选，哪个皇帝会情愿让亲王掌权啊！不过，周元佐名字里好歹有个“佐”字，识趣地很，凯旋之后立刻卸甲请辞，不见外客，一头扎进秦楼楚馆不说，还传出了他暴虐淫邪，强抢民男民女的各路流言……  
小皇帝表面上严厉斥责，骂几句有损皇室颜面天家尊严之类的套话、罚点不痛不痒的俸禄，实际上心里对这唯一的皇叔行事颇为满意。  
嗯……这谢玉成，很不幸地撞上了王爷气不顺的枪口，成了风言风语中可怜的“民男”之一。  
“怎么，你想替他说话？你这泥菩萨过河还有兴趣救他？”  
又是冷冰冰的语气，跟着一个漫不经心的眼刀，把陈柯钉在了冷硬的地板上。  
但……不知怎么，陈柯总觉得九爷心情并不像表现出来的那么差。  
咬了咬牙，陈柯决定相信自己的直觉，赌上一把。  
“奴是想着，爷若是不喜欢他，何必把他拘在府里？有奴一个伺候王爷还不够吗？”  
周元佐惊异抬头。  
还真没见过如此大胆直白在敢他面前说这种话的……等等，这算是在勾引他吗？  
“吃醋了？”  
“没、没有，奴这等身份怎敢……”  
“既然有人开口求情，那爷就做回善事。”  
九王爷直接打断陈柯的话头，不跟他墨迹，雷厉风行地把赵公公叫了进来，交代他即刻给一笔银钱遣那姓谢的出府，告诉他就说本王记住了他的名字，让他自个儿找个客栈备考去。  
“老奴明白。”赵公公躬着身子退了出去，从始至终低着头没有往旁边跪着的陈柯那儿看上一眼。  
见王爷又走回书桌前，像什么都没发生一样继续提笔，陈柯觉得自己是不是跪久了有点头晕。  
就这么简单把人放了？难道真是给自己这么大的面子？王爷还真是如传说中的喜怒无常啊……  
“跪够了没有？”冷不丁地，王爷已经撂了笔，拿了自己刚写的字在端详，又好像不甚满意地丢在一边。  
“啊？”陈柯呆呆地，应了一声。  
“爷给你这么大的恩典，你拿什么报答爷呢？”

哦！合着爷根本就是把人忘了，被他一提顺水推舟就放走了，此刻根本就是在…是在等他求欢咯？  
望着九爷嘴角一丝若有若无的笑意，陈柯总算反应过来，原来这就是泥菩萨过河，自身难保……  
见陈柯支支吾吾，满脸通红的样子，九爷的恶趣味又出来作祟了。  
“这样吧，因为你放走了一个有脾气的玩物，那就拿你来替吧。”  
“扮的像一点，爷也挺喜欢玩那种性子烈的读书人的。”  
“想明白了就自己起来，爷不满意的话……你也出府去跟谢玉成作伴吧。”  
——啥？  
陈柯表情空白，跪坐在地。  
九爷未免也太会折腾人了，陈阁主暗叹一声，自叹弗如。他最多能操纵人的身子，一板一眼，皆是照着自己定的所谓规矩来教训下属。而周元佐心思深沉却喜怒无常，九爷的喜恶即是规矩。受了上次调教，早教陈柯身心俱服，单单是九爷站在那儿不瞧他，便让他浑身酥麻。  
……现在九爷摆出说一不二的架势来，眼中满是招猫逗狗的笑意。无论陈柯作何反应，左不过是给他添点乐子罢了。

想走的不让走，不想走的偏要赶走。不想做的逼人家做，主动投怀送抱的反逼他演刚烈不屈的戏码……  
罢罢罢，为了留在王府，这出戏陈柯是不得不演。于是揉着膝盖站起来，反复在心里念叨“要有骨气！要拒绝他！”……

陈柯第一次在周元佐面前站直了身子，敛眉静目，神色恭顺又略带冷清，朝桌案之上端坐的九王爷稍一拱手，似是不情不愿，一字一句道：“王爷，在下虽无功名在身，却也读过几年圣贤书，实不愿委身人下，还请王爷恕罪！”  
周元佐抬头细细端瞧。前次只觉得他腰臀间弧度曼妙，不曾想站起身来修长匀称，丝毫不显纤细。面容精致却不柔弱，不言不语自有沉静气度，寻常青衫还真让他穿出了几分诗文气。

“读书人？周元佐冷笑一声，“过来写几个字给本王看看。”  
陈柯心中大叫天要亡我，勉强保持脸色平静，膝盖不打弯儿地往书桌那边走。  
周元佐降尊纡贵地给他递了笔还铺好了纸。  
半晌，看着自己雅致古朴的书桌上摊着的，歪歪扭扭的两个大字，“陈柯”。周元佐一时只能用一句歪诗来形容自己的心情……  
腹无诗书气却华……  
周元佐怀疑他只会写自己的名字，且自己十岁时写的字都能完败他！  
于是乎大笑嘲讽之:“本王观字识人，恐怕你这学问也甚是鄙陋，还不如与本王做个侍妾，岂不比读书快活！”  
陈柯恨不得大喊一声“我愿意”拜倒在九爷的石榴裙…不，蟒袍之下，只可惜戏没做全，身不由己。  
“王爷，士可杀不可辱！”陈柯急声呼到，一副受了奇耻大辱的神情，后退两步双手护胸。  
九爷收了笑意，一记耳光重重甩在他脸上，打得陈柯一个趔趄，脸上立时浮现清晰的指印。  
嘶…怎么办，腿都软了，九爷只要沉下脸，之后不管是用言语折辱还是严厉责打，对陈柯来说都像是春药。  
“给脸不要脸，本王今天就是要辱你又如何？”陈柯象征性的挣扎了几下，就被九爷一把按在了书桌上，死死掐住了腰窝。陈柯学着案板上的鱼扑腾了两下，随即身后不可避免的一凉。  
好吧，他一个“堂堂读书人”居然没穿亵裤，真是有辱斯文……  
陈柯难得地有点羞耻，更多的是隐秘的兴奋。

眼见这高岭之花般的冷清美人儿被他按在掌下辗转，扭过头用一双泪眼含羞带怒地将他瞪住，雪白的臀股失了遮盖，被桌案架住不得不高高翘起，随着胡乱踢蹬的双腿左摇右摆，看得周元佐邪火乱窜，毫不犹豫就是一掌挥下，要将这不识好歹的屁股狠狠收拾一顿。  
“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”没有任何规律的巴掌落得又疾又厉，将两瓣软肉抽得颤抖连连，陈柯试图再反抗两句，也被打碎成声声哀叫。  
“忤逆本王，该打一百。”王爷一通不分青红皂白的巴掌打完，脸不红气不喘，又将铁铸似的手掌贴回温热的软肉上摩挲，问道，“可记得本王打了多少？”  
“王爷……”陈柯不知道该做何反应，刚挨了打时兴奋得头脑充血，的确没记得数目……  
“呵呵，字不会写，还不识数……那就从头打起好了。”九爷立刻又是一顿毫不留情的嘲讽斥责，完全无视陈柯激烈而无济于事的反应。  
九爷一只手就足以压制住处于下位的腰身，另一只手不知从何摸出一把戒尺。  
“教训书生，合用戒尺。不过人家是打手心，可你这种自命清高却没有真才实学的……”  
周元佐俯身在他耳边，热气激得陈柯一个哆嗦。  
“……只配被打屁股。”

许是觉得书桌太高不顺手，周元佐转身坐在太师椅上，半拖半抱把陈柯搁在腿上。  
像是管教小孩子的姿势，陈柯羞得乱蹬腿，小声求饶道：“王爷，我知错了，我愿意侍奉您，别打了好不好……”  
王爷没有让陈柯失望，嗤笑一声骂道：“真是贱骨头，不打不识相……现在才来求本王，晚了！”  
伸腿一压身下人的膝弯，把个浑圆滚烫的屁股摆到最高处，戒尺高高扬起，伴随一连串的脆响，在绯红的软肉上留下一块块白色的板痕，又迅速肿起变成深红。  
戒尺格外坚硬厚重，用不了几分力就能把臀肉打透，陈柯觉得文弱书生肯定会被打得斯文扫地，尊严全无——好吧，他本人也好不到哪去，索性也就由着本能哀声哭叫起来。戒尺一刻不停，很快落遍整个屁股，火烧火燎起来。臀肉被打得摇摆连连，没一会儿陈柯就连放声呼痛的力气都没有了，只剩下大口喘息间的几许哭腔。  
好歹有个一百的数目——虽然很多，但也算是个盼头。  
“打了多少了？”  
“六十五……”  
“嗯，还不算蠢。”  
王爷淡淡地嘲弄一句，暂时放下戒尺揉了揉右手腕。打人屁股也是个力气活儿……  
陈柯这厢终于得了空把气喘匀，少了他粗重的呼吸，房间一时寂静。他不由自主把心神集中于后臀——那处皮肉还有惊人的热度，有一种屁股变成发面馒头的错觉，好像正在一点点地肿起，胀痛从深处一波一波翻涌上来，让他浑身僵直，动都不敢动。  
偏偏王爷就在此时凉凉地开口：“歇够了没有？起来，本王被你压得怪累的。”  
陈柯被打得服服帖帖，哪敢不从，少不得咬着后槽牙一点一点把自己挪到地板上，再攀着桌椅摇晃着爬起来。  
周元佐嘴角勾起一丝莫名笑意，又在陈柯看过来的时候消失无踪。  
“手撑到这儿，腿分开，腰塌下去…好了，不许乱动！”  
陈柯被折腾成一个扶墙撅臀的姿势，大腿肉眼可见地颤抖着，绝望地想着自己恐怕撑不到剩下的数目打完了。  
“啪。”戒尺又抽上来，肿大一圈的臀瓣被按压出一处浅白凹痕，随即变成散发热意的深红。  
疼，变本加厉的疼。要不是陈柯经验丰富，换个人来是断不会发现这一下比刚才轻了些许。  
“啪。”王爷打定主意要从下往上抽，而且每一下都在臀面上紧紧压实，才慢悠悠地抬起来。  
跟刚才又快又重的痛打完全相反，几乎是在拿戒尺一道道碾压过他肿透的屁股，别有一番磨人滋味，陈柯说不出哪个更难领受，反正他的眼泪是又控制不住流了满脸……

待数到九十，陈柯终于是站不住了，腿一软就往地上歪去。好在周元佐早有准备，一把将人揽起来，嘴上依旧不饶人：“都说百无一用是书生，果不其然，连本王的责罚都无福消受，啧啧啧……”  
陈柯：……王爷，你在扮演什么毒舌的角色……  
腹诽归腹诽。此时绵软无力地倒在九爷怀里，即使二人早有肌肤之亲，陈柯还是羞怯又甜蜜地往他怀里靠，恨不得死在这一瞬的温柔里。  
王爷也不急着把他放下，带着个人形挂件在书房转了半圈，不知从哪个角落又摸出一件奇形怪状的器具，低声在陈柯耳边言道：“不如剩下的十记，用这个抵了，美人儿以为如何？”

周元佐手中是一座玲珑塔，小巧精致，仅有三寸多长一寸宽，稀罕的是足足有八角十三层，层层纹饰各不相同，光泽细腻，想必是上好羊脂白玉雕成，算是陈柯这辈子见过最值钱的物件儿了。  
……只可惜此情此景，再好的东西在陈柯眼里也只剩下了那种形状——这不就是一根形状狰狞的玉势吗……  
“美人儿？”刻意调笑地在呆住的陈柯耳边吹了口气，周元佐不等他回应，自去取了丝帕，慢条斯理地把那小塔擦了又擦。   
“还是说，你想试试用鞭子挨完剩下的？”  
陈柯倒吸一口凉气。此时若不顺了他的心意，就是在挑衅九爷有没有用鞭子取他小命的能耐。  
“我选…我选这个。”陈柯眼一闭，一指那塔——就当是补上一点男侍的功课罢了，说不定王爷戏弄够了会有兴致与他共赴云雨呢？想到此陈柯不免又觉燥热几分，不过面上还是恰到好处地露出三分畏惧。  
“乖，自己放进去。”谁知王爷将小塔抵在他臀缝间，又捉了他手腕去握住，自己撤开一步，摆出了一副看好戏的架势。  
“王爷……”有意将两个字婉转着念得百转千回，可惜王爷一点不搭理他投来的故作可怜的眼神，陈柯本也不指望撒个娇就能被放过——但总得试试吧，他宁愿是王爷动手也不想自己在他面前做出抽插后穴的窘态来……  
周元佐完全不为所动，陈柯手指  
还是颤颤抚上自己惨痛难忍的臀肉掰开，尽量轻柔地先用一根手指探入。那穴儿未经润滑，进入当真艰难，半天也只是僵硬地半含着自己的指节不上不下。  
周元佐一向自诩定力了得，与朝中老臣相比也未落下风。没想到今天在阴沟里翻了船——陈柯一把火，烧着两个人，烧得陈柯神志不清，燎得周元佐心痒难耐。  
正暗自强忍，却见陈柯停了动作，九爷顿时邪火上窜，再不克制，上前狠狠攥了一把那红肿不堪的臀尖，疼得陈柯一声惊叫。  
“怎么这般磨蹭，是想逃罚吗？”手上加了几分力，直把臀肉当面团揉捏，连臀缝都被掰开细细戳弄。  
陈柯被玩弄得喘息连连，说不出整话，险些握不住玲珑塔。身子却诚实袒露主人的欢喜，前段昂扬抬起不说，后穴也渐渐滑腻起来。  
待到臀肉被反复挤按，每一处硬块都被揉散，通红发亮，被白皙的纤腰一衬，更显淫糜，那腿间小穴一张一合，似期待又似逃避，裹着晶莹水光，诱人侵犯。周元佐的气息趋于散乱，  
一把捉住陈柯手腕，逼他把玉塔送进体内。  
总算有了情液润滑，陈柯无力也无意抵抗，小塔一层一层被后穴吃下，异物感与满胀感又逼出了陈柯的眼泪。

好容易将那玉塔吞下，小穴翕动不已，难以闭合，陈柯稍松口气，垂下手来。  
王爷却不罢休，将手探进塔底往深处顶弄，陈柯又羞又惧，生怕它卡在体内取不出来不住躲闪，又哪能逃了去，腿间情液流得更欢畅了。玉塔底端有一凹陷，王爷手指攀住便往回抽。这下可不得了，塔身上一圈一圈的突起划过柔软内壁，一层一层绞弄嫩肉，陈柯从未受过调教的后穴顿时如过电一般，张了嘴却叫不出来，分身直接泄了出去。  
突如其来的高潮让陈柯如痴如傻，半晌才元神归位，惊惧发觉那塔又陷入体内半截，一想到它抽出的销魂滋味，登时吓得哀泣不已，“王爷……爷，饶了奴吧，奴受不了这个……”  
美人儿哭起来，自是梨花带雨惹人怜。眼见陈柯怕得语无伦次、泪流满面，身子也依旧是不敢用力反抗、任他欺凌，周元佐冷硬心神竟也泛起几分柔情，轻声问道：“咱们定的惩罚还没结束呢，小柯儿就受不住了？”  
惩罚惩罚惩罚……  
小柯儿小柯儿小柯儿……  
九爷口中吐出的这两个词在陈柯兵荒马乱的脑中旋转、放大，死死戳中他心尖儿上最敏感的那一点。  
两人同时静止了动作。瞬间的寂静，如同过了许久。  
“爷……”陈柯眼泪止不住地掉下来，并不是因为伤心难过，而是他最渴望的欢愉。他边流泪边笑，向九爷敞开了腿。  
周元佐脑中“轰”的一声，有什么东西被烧毁了。  
玲珑玉塔在陈柯体内草草进出几次，就换成了九爷亲自提枪上阵，价值连城的宝贝上裹着晶莹水光，被随手丢在桌上。  
一室旖旎春光。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

玉鸾楼的南宫楼主，最近忙的四脚朝天，再没时间品那些上好茶叶，得空时大口地往嘴里灌着大碗凉茶。  
没办法，太上火，得力手下跟野男人跑了，留下的烂摊子不得有人收拾！  
而且还是“一如王府深似海”，半点音讯没传出来的那种，把南宫楼主吓得胡思乱想，甚至脑补到陈柯已经被暴虐无常的九王爷折磨至死的惨状。私自窥探王府是死罪，南宫只得雇人在王府大小门口日夜蹲守，好歹没人见到什么抛尸乱葬岗的极端情况出现……  
好歹熬了半个月，才从一个王府出来的书生那里打探到，王爷新收了一位房中人，姓陈。南宫才放下心来，忍不住空挥了下拳头。我就说小柯人美心…也美，一定没问题，就算是堂堂九王爷，那也是不出手则已、一出手拿下！  
楼主顿时忘记了这段劳心劳力的日子对陈柯的诸多腹诽，像个操心的娘家老舅，又高兴小柯如愿以偿又怕人受了委屈。于是小心翼翼地叫来莹儿去王府看看——好歹是一直跟着陈柯的丫头，王爷若是正宠爱着，爱屋及乌应会留下她，自己也算安心。  
南宫自认为大胆到极点的揣测，竟不如实际荒唐。不到一个月，著名情场浪子九王爷已被陈柯拿得死死，莹儿来访那日，俩人正在书房里衣衫不整搂搂抱抱，当真是世风见下白日宣……好吧，并没有到那一步。

说来好笑，周元佐是个十五岁初识人道，十六岁就开始流连欢场的主儿，自觉并未全情投入过。如今方得了合心称意的人，竟难舍个中销魂蚀骨滋味，也像情窦初开的男儿一样恨不得日日温存。  
陈柯呢，亲手调教出了不知几位头牌，每日亲眼目睹的活春宫少说也有二三十场——还都是场面淫糜浪荡、令人瞠目的那种——按理说早就到了心如止水，红粉骷髅的境界。如今也成了纯情少年模样，对九爷的气息毫无抵抗能力，被九爷随手拨弄几下就禁受不住，心驰摇曳。  
天雷地火一相逢，便忘却人间无数。  
王爷一点也不介意他的荒唐事迹上再添一笔，随意请了折子便不去上朝。除开刚来那两日，陈柯压根就没回过西院——准确地说，他已经堂而皇之地霸占了王府的主卧。

府里的下人间甚至传言，王爷新得的美人儿是狐狸精转世，怕是要吸干王爷的精气……管事的传到周元佐跟前，陈柯倒先“哧哧”乐出声，惹得周元佐没好气地瞪他一眼，交代管事的不许底下嚼舌根，又点了两个信得过的侍从随时跟着陈柯，省得他哪日不在让人受了闲气。  
陈柯胆子也被惯大了，下人刚散去他就凑回九爷身上，扭着身子又亲又抱。这般引火挑衅九爷竟也忍了，反手搂住纤腰接受他的挑拨，时不时配合着抚弄两下。直玩到陈柯自己气喘吁吁，九爷还是一开始那副气定神闲的模样，陈柯一咬牙，就要去摸他的分身。  
“嗯？”九爷细长的凤眼骤然锐利，极危险地盯住那只作乱的手。没想到那手在空中颤了一颤，还是坚定地往下探去。  
“啪！”到底还是被九爷一把拍开。九爷的眼神愈发不善，陈柯有种捋虎须的刺激感，好容易才忍住本能的惧怕与之对视。  
半晌，居然是九爷先挪开目光，只是随之撤掉的还有扶在陈柯腰际的手臂——他刚才百般勾引时完全忘了姿势倚在九爷怀里，如今便重重摔在了地上。  
“爷……”陈柯可怜兮兮地倒地不起，还试图撒娇。  
九爷实在是被他气笑了，用靴尖挑起陈柯的下巴问道：“还记不记得你这两天还在受罚，啊？”  
一提到这罚，陈柯欲哭无泪。

可怜的“狐狸精”，刚吸了三天精气就突然间发了高热，吓得王爷半夜起来找大夫。  
结果病因把周元佐气的不轻。  
居然是这小子自己后头不清理干净，屁股也没好好上药就睡着了……  
“你当初说不要我帮，就把自己搞成这样？”  
“病好了等着挨罚吧！”  
九爷压低声音在病号耳边凶狠威胁。  
结果病号过于期待“惩罚”，积极喝药，好得飞快。  
“惩罚？惩罚就是离我远点，本王有正事要干，没空陪你玩。”九爷冷漠挥手，潇洒转身。  
陈柯：……  
“爷，我都这么放肆了您都不搭理我？您打我吧，，打完就消气儿了。”陈柯趴在周元佐身上气喘吁吁。这已经是他第三次勾引……未遂了，明明已经越来越大胆主动了，九爷却一点回应没有，看来是铁了心要整治他一回。  
“少废话，再敢胡闹就灌了春药锁在柴房里，你想试试？”  
陈柯默默收回了挥舞的爪子，安静如鸡。  
九爷，算您狠。  
这惩罚也算是双刃剑了，陈柯对自己的小手段还是有点自信，周元佐现在不可能不难受。可惜他明显是个对别人狠对自己更狠的角色，面上竟看不出丝毫端倪，双刃剑光招呼得陈柯招架不住。

————————————————————————  
“王爷，有位姑娘说是陈公子的故人，前来拜访。”  
“知道了，在前厅候着罢。”

“找你的？姑娘？小柯儿在外头还有旧情人不成？”  
“爷…陈柯哪儿敢啊……”

陈柯胡乱整着衣衫，回头问道：“爷不去吗？”  
“你们故人相见，本王去干嘛。”周元佐任由自己领口大敞，漫不经心地捞起陈柯一绺墨发轻嗅。  
“爷真放心。”陈柯咕哝一声，搓了搓脸，只希望不要太红。

果然是莹儿，小丫头早等的不耐烦，一见他进来便从凳子上跳下来。  
什么主仆相见、执手相看泪眼的戏码统统没有，莹儿柳眉倒竖，只是碍于王府威严，勉强低声怒道：“主子，你想急死我们吗，好歹送个消息出来知会一声啊，连你是死是活都不知道很好玩吗？！”  
“你是不知道楼主被气得嘴角长泡……咱家那些好哥哥们可是越来越管不住了，玉容阁的牌子都要砸了，现在红鸾阁的婊子也敢在我面前撒野了！”  
“下个月赏花魁，您老人家再不回来调教几个出挑的，楼主恐怕会把你生吞了…”  
陈柯被嘴快的小姑娘吵得头皮发麻，而且话题飞快地变成了叫他回去操持工作……  
“停停停，这些我都知道，是我对不起南宫了，我改明儿就回去……诶，我看你倒是一点都不关心你主子啊，一心就想压过那几个小姐们儿，哎！”  
“主子，她们几个确实不是好人啊……再说，我看主子过得不错啊，还用问吗，就像白露哥他们夜里那——”  
陈柯抄起旁边一块糕点堵住了她的嘴。  
妈的，被自己的丫鬟说跟接完客的小倌似的满脸春意，丢人丢到东三街！

“爷，阁子里要我回去，下个月就是赏花魁了。”  
陈柯打发了莹儿回转，习惯性就要往周元佐身上蹭，谁料九爷眉梢一挑，沉声道：“赏花魁？要你？”  
陈柯眼见他神情不对，怎么一副要被绿了似的般难看，我又不是接客去……火光电石间闪过一个念头，不、不会吧——  
周元佐难道，还不知道他是玉容阁阁主？  
可这、这不应该啊，但凡派人去打听两句也能知道玉鸾楼左阁主姓陈，而且突然消失了一个月吧？！  
“原来如此。”只是一瞬间，九王爷也反应过来，连带着前因后果也都想了个透彻，敢情是陈阁主看上他了，不惜追到王府来投怀送抱啊？亏他还以为他是个走运的小奴儿，刚到青楼还没开苞就被送到他这儿……不过想想也是，陈柯这个岁数，这等容貌，怎么可能是寻常的雏儿。自己也是难得迟钝了一回，白白心疼娇宠了他这么久，看他现在，尾巴都翘上天了！  
想到此处，周元佐干脆皱起眉头，佯作发怒，低声斥道：“爷满足不了你了是吗？还想着回那等地方做甚！”

陈柯一见周元佐发怒，立刻心虚起来。一想不对啊，我该理直气壮的，毕竟我又没骗你，谁知道你一点儿好奇心都没有，现在才知道又不是我的错——再说你这两天晾着我的确欲求不满嘛——近几天禁欲的心痒难耐加上此刻不服且怂的复杂心情，让陈柯在明知道该服软的时候拧了劲儿。  
“爷都不陪我，我不如回玉容阁快活快活……”声儿越来越小，几近消失。  
周元佐忽地冷笑一声，扬声道：“备马车，本王要出府。”  
陈柯一缩脖子，完了完了，刚才脱口而出的什么昏话，是要把王爷气跑了吗？不对啊，生气了也应该是把我赶出去而不是自己出去吧……  
九王爷不知道他在胡思乱想什么，冷着脸喝道：“不是想去吗，本王亲自带你去！”

陈柯来时是由管事从小门偷摸摸带进来的，今儿才是头回得见王府匾额。  
黑底金字，御笔亲赐“安王府”。  
原来九王爷的封号是安王……吗。  
陈柯偷偷瞥一眼周元佐，他换上了以往出入玉鸾楼的打扮，一如既往的暗纹黑袍极为低调，不带丝毫赘饰，却总吸引陈柯的目光在此身流连。恍惚间，陈柯以为自己还是是在隔着面具偷看九爷冷峻的容颜，只敢在他看不见的角落里幻想，如何被他低沉的嗓音羞辱，被他有力的臂膀按住责打，无论如何也挣脱不了……  
“傻站着干嘛？左阁主不欢迎本王？” 玉容阁在楼中偏左，又因男左女右，所以也称左阁。从前九爷偶尔唤他——虽然是为了安排别人伺候吧——就是这般客气疏离语气……  
“不敢不敢……”陈柯一个激灵，发觉已到了玉鸾楼门口。此时方有美梦成真的自觉涌上，眼前这个男人是属于他的了。他忍不住嘴角上翘，又发觉九爷面色不善、一言不发，赶紧收了笑意溜下马车。可惜，还是被周元佐瞧了个正着。  
很好，惹火了他还能笑出来，他的小柯儿胆子当真不小。  
周元佐决定在今天结束那不伦不类的“惩罚”，给他的小奴儿一个印象深刻的教训。

能把九爷气成这样，他作为罪魁祸首的下场肯定很凄惨……陈柯畏惧九爷阴沉气场之余，还忍不住一份隐秘的期待在，挠的心里痒痒。

再大的青楼也没有白天做生意的，玉鸾楼冷冷清清，在日光下显得格外陌生。  
陈柯被九王爷赶下了马车，掩面而入，贼也似地摸回自个儿的房间，戴上熟悉的面具才算找回了一点昔日的感觉，咳嗽两声，挺直腰杆走了出来。  
想着那些哥儿现在应该刚起床，便径直往他们歇息的怜玉轩去了。

周元佐这边则是直接找上南宫。  
“九…爷，您真要买？”  
“本王知道他上的是奴籍，卖身契在你这儿。开个价吧。”  
在京城地界上的事儿，还没有周元佐想查查不到的。从王府到玉鸾楼的路上，陈柯这点家底就给搜了个底儿掉。  
南宫咬牙，陈柯那也能叫卖身契？到底还是迫于王府淫威，开箱取出一沓厚厚的陈年旧纸，抽出最底的一张，极不情愿地拍在桌上。  
南宫伸出一根手指，按住周元佐欲取的动作。  
“王爷虽然买得起，但我们楼的买卖也讲究一个你情我愿。最近玉容阁的事还得需要陈柯操持，我相信他不会在这个时候一走了之。”  
周元佐笑了，一瞥之下他已看清了陈柯的“身价”。二两银子，约等于在包厢里点一盘凉拌青瓜……  
“楼主就不怕本王改了主意？一个月足够本王喜新厌旧了。”怪不得陈柯胆大包天，他这楼主也是挺硬气的一人……九王爷遇硬则硬的毛病又犯了，非得撂句口是心非的狠话。  
南宫不恭不敬地白眼一翻，“那倒正好，楼里出去过的不如意，还真不如留下卖笑的好，王爷您说是吧。”  
周元佐不再搭理他的挑衅，一挥手也是几张薄纸拍上。南宫扫一眼，都是万两的银票。  
“走不走是他的事，但他已经是本王的人了，请楼主谨记。”盖着大红印章的旧纸到底被轻轻抽走，南宫叹了口气。小柯，不是哥哥不帮你，实在是咱也抢不过王爷啊……

莹儿是女子，不能进到哥儿休息接客的地方，只能在怜玉轩外头候着。  
一直等到天色薄暮，才见陈柯出来，身后乌泱泱带着一群可以称得上是千娇百媚的——男人。  
咳，说到底他也干的是老鸨的活计嘛。  
只是有几个哥儿明显惨遭辣手摧花，靠着身边人搀着才勉强走出来，其余的也是俊脸苍白，不知是在忍痛还是心有余悸。  
这还是看在准备让他们今晚戴罪立功的份上，陈柯觉得已经很便宜他们了。一个月的进账少了一半，真不知他们哪来的胆子，甚至连弄玉堂的堂会都敢躲懒不做，今天便准备做个够吧！  
所谓堂会，就是在玉容阁大厅中央的台子上表演，先是各色才艺，弹琴唱曲儿之类，随着夜深酒酣渐渐变成狎戏，只要客人赏的银子够数，便可随意摆布台上的美人儿，想让哪个脱光、摆什么姿势，甚至放点喜爱的小物件儿进去……都随客人高兴。  
今天，陈柯就格外多点了几个平常偷懒不认真的上台，又私下叫了一向得力的白露、秋水过来。  
“本阁对你俩寄予厚望，谁想竟连这些个小的都管不住！今天我亲自在台下看着，堂会你们来主持，今天的气氛要是不够热，明日你俩就上去跳舞！”陈柯当然知道自己走的突然，让他们一下子管住昔日同僚也是难事。只不过自己注定呆不久，这两个的威望是一定要提起来的。  
至于在台下看嘛……呵呵，唬他们的。  
刚才莹儿凑上来说九爷在“临江仙”等他，还特意点出他等久了会不耐烦……真是明晃晃的暗示呐。  
面具之下的陈柯早就心猿意马，总算等到夜幕降临，趁着没人注意溜回怜玉轩，躲进左右无人的角落，将外袍脱个利索与面具胡乱一裹，身上便只剩一件单薄绸衣，腿间更是凉飕飕不着寸缕。行在亮堂堂的走廊里，便有三分羞涩与期待。  
落花人独立，微雨燕双飞……正是临江仙到了。

“笃笃笃。”  
“进。”周元佐一个人坐在小几前，举杯欲饮。  
来人盈盈下拜，柔顺地伏在他面前：“奴儿见过九爷。”  
“呵呵…左阁主是不打算做生意了吗？让爷等这么久不说，还就派你一个过来？”  
“九爷息怒……小柯是阁主特意为爷准备的，爷想怎么玩就怎么玩……”小柯微微仰脸，曼声言道。  
周元佐悠然往椅背上一靠，脸隐在阴影下，不辨情绪道：“让爷在这儿等了半个时辰，嗯？”  
“左阁主，你手下的人怠慢了爷，该怎么罚呀？”  
在这等时机点明这层身份，陈柯睫毛微微一颤。起身，从塌下抽出一只箱子——这个场面好像很熟悉……他当初为什么不直接在九爷到阁里玩的时候下手勾引呢？到底那会是怎么个冲动呢？……  
“爷是常客了，这些玩意也都熟悉。您就根据奴儿犯的错处，挑一样合适的赏他就是。”  
用毫无起伏的语调说完，陈柯又跪回原位，换回那种楚楚可怜中带着媚意的眼神，盯着他的爷。  
“哦，那就挑这个吧。”小柯眼睁睁地看着九爷取了一条长长的狐尾，后头跟着巨大的皮势，没顾得上维持此刻乖巧奴儿的形象，猛吸了一口凉气，看来他低估了爷的怒火……

一个合格的奴儿自然是洗润干净才过来伺候的，可即便是开拓好的甬道，一点点接纳那尺寸硕大的皮制阳具还是艰涩，更何况那凶器上还满是突起与花纹，材质虽然柔软，也实在是可怖。  
出了一身薄汗，小奴儿忍着痛、含着泪，亲手把那凶器塞好。穴口被撑得大开，隐约能见得嫩红的软肉。白皙臀腿间垂下毛茸茸油光水滑的一条白狐尾，侧跪在地上轻轻喘息，单薄的绸衣下春光乍泄，眉眼间百般风情流转，真如传说中的祸国妖姬颜色无二。  
可惜周元佐一副铁石心肠，完全不为美色诱惑——或者说，还不够。  
“怎么还不把尾巴摇起来给爷看看？”  
小奴学着平常见到的那样，塌下柔软的腰身，尽量抬高臀部，狐尾在空中一蓬一蓬地跳动。  
轻轻摇摆纤腰，只觉得穴内被搅得天翻地覆——无数突起戳弄在甬道深处，力道忽轻忽重地拨弄内壁；螺纹则是绞紧了一块又一块嫩肉，疼的他想满地打滚。随着重量不轻的尾巴来回摆动，皮势也一下一下戳得更深，整个后穴都被填的满胀，腰眼上越来越酸，却还要保持最羞耻的姿势摆动腰臀……  
“啪！”  
九爷犹嫌他扭得拘谨，执了一只长皮拍在身后，稍不满意就在那挺翘趁手的小臀上抽上一记，臀上吃痛又忍不住夹紧后穴，更是被体内狐尾狠狠折磨。  
直到尾巴在身后甩开了一朵白色的花儿，九爷才算勉强满意，一把伸手揪住了还在翻飞的毛茸茸。  
“啊啊啊——！”太疼太突然地，皮势被猛拽出一截，带得他体内翻江倒海，软肉被寸寸搔刮的刺激太过强烈，小奴儿一下子就跪不住倒在地上，腰上早没了力气，半天都爬不起来。  
“还没伺候爷，自己就先躺着偷懒了？还不快滚起来！”九爷恢复了以前不怒自威的气势，真要把陈柯当做普通奴儿来发泄一般。  
也正是这种不容一点反抗的霸道，将陈柯浑身上下每一寸都征服。  
得了九爷毫不留情的斥骂，陈柯反而又生出几分气力似的，爬也要爬到九爷脚边。  
“舔。”一个字的命令，指了指胯下。  
强烈的羞耻感席卷全身，陈柯抖着手解开了九爷的腰带。  
眼一闭，强忍着本能的排斥感，将那男人的巨物一口含下。  
口活儿是妓子的基本修养，却不是老鸨的吧……陈大阁主浑身僵硬，一团浆糊的脑子是怎么也想不起来这项基本功该怎么做，傻愣愣地张着嘴不敢动作。  
周元佐的分身被温软包裹，渐渐硬挺起来，不由得喟叹一声。却见身下人一点动作没有，不上不下地把他晾在这里，欲望一时上头，按了人的后脑勺往深处一挺。  
“呜呃！”带着浓烈雄性气息的凶物冲撞在喉口，小柯拼命压制住干呕的冲动，却不经意间放松了牙关的控制。  
“嘶——”轮到九爷倒吸一口凉气，命根子被咬上差点把他吓萎了。  
他还被连着咬了两口！  
心悸过后是不加掩饰的怒火，揪住人摔在地上，劈手就是一记耳光。  
“这点事都做不好，也配伺候爷？！”  
小柯的半边脸颊瞬间肿起，才反应过来刚刚他犯了多大的错……  
“九爷！九爷奴知错了！您打完罚我都可以，别不要我伺候……”  
“啪！”反手又是一巴掌，小柯被打得头甩向另一边，原本如玉如瓷的小脸上浮起清晰可见的几道指印，别有一番遭到凌辱的美感。

作为惩罚，犯了大错的小奴儿浑身赤裸着，五花大绑上了小圆凳。  
当然，是屁股朝天四肢朝地的姿势。大头朝下让他只能眼见方寸地板，身后饱受折磨的小穴爷还插着那条硕大的狐尾。  
好歹不用再费力控制身子，也能让酸软的腰歇会，陈柯苦中作乐地想着。毕竟现在他从胸口到膝弯都被细绸束紧，两腿敞得大开。挺翘的屁股带着几处红印子撅在最高处，隐约能看到尾根处嫣红的穴口。刚刚在九爷阴沉的眼神逼迫下摆好姿势还不觉得，晾了好一会儿，才觉出羞窘来。身上的燥热都褪尽了，只有脸上还热辣辣地，有些疼。  
可九爷偏偏毫无动静。视线受阻之后，不由得其他感官敏感起来。渐渐地，陈柯听到远处大厅的喧嚣——气氛想必热烈了许多，看来今天小崽子们卖了力气，果然是不拿鞭子赶不干活儿……  
就在陈柯几乎忘记自己处境的时候，冷不丁被揪住了身后的狐尾。  
“呜！”小柯忍不住呻吟一声。那皮势在他穴里待了太久，逆来顺受的穴肉适应了它狰狞的形状而相安无事。此时被缓慢而不容置疑地扯出，顿时如猛兽复醒，恢复了凶恶面目，直将穴儿搅动不停，凹凸花纹狠狠碾平隐秘之处，穴口翻出层层嫣红。被情液浸润的皮势离去时，还发出“啵”地羞耻一声，带出的黏腻缓缓划过臀缝，润得发亮。  
“啪！”被巨物撑了许久的小穴一时间还合不上，瑟缩地翕动着，尖锐的藤条竟照准了抽下来！  
“啊！！”小柯猝不及防，惨叫脱口而出。  
九爷冷笑声在身后响起：“底下的嘴给爷闭紧了！”手上细细长长的藤条毫不停歇，每一下都落在穴口那狭小的方寸处，疼得小柯瑟瑟发抖，可惜双腿连稍稍并拢也做不到，只得挺着挨着。待到后穴挨着鞭打终于闭合的时候，早被抽了十数下，不知是自己合上的，还是被肿胀拢住的。只见小柯腿间饱满地鼓起，臀缝中间好似开了一朵淫糜的肉花，九爷这才满意似的停手。  
小柯几乎怀疑后穴已被抽烂，挨藤条的时候疼得气也喘不上，只有急促地抽噎，待停了好久才低低呜呜地哭出来。  
九爷的手指轻轻点在臀缝上，小柯立刻停了哭声屏住呼吸，生怕他再蹂躏自己脆弱的穴口，那儿挨打的滋味太过鲜明刻骨，真的一下也不能挨了……  
手指撤了去，小柯一口气未呼出去又提了起来，空气中突然弥漫起一丝辛辣的味道。不、不会吧……陈柯真希望这是错觉，可他再熟悉不过了，白天就是这种特制的姜膏，帮他把几个玩野了心无法无天的哥儿训得是哭爹喊娘，登时痛到满地打滚。实际上伤并不重，甚至还略带调情的效用，个个脸色桃红，擦洗干净立刻便可去表演、接客。  
现在……报应来得太快就像龙卷风……  
沾了姜膏的手指抚上臀缝，先是微微一凉，随着滑腻的膏体往穴口抹去，仿佛是有火舌舔过似地烧起来，小柯又生生被辣哭了。最过分的是九爷仍不放过高肿的小穴——刚才要咱合上，现在又要亲手来戳开，真是、真是……心黑！——以及各种意义上手辣的九爷，没两下就戳进了媚红温热的穴儿，带着火灼般的刺激长驱直入。来回抽插间，很快有“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声响起，他又蘸了满满一手姜膏，多添了两根手指进去。  
陈柯却觉得后穴快烧着了，又疼又辣，真恨不得在地上打滚，后穴不受控制地收缩起来，徒劳地要夹住那点火的手指，甬道深处情液泛滥，亟需纾解而不得。  
“爽不爽？”偏九爷还要问。  
小柯只顾哼哼唧唧，一时没回上话，九爷立刻抽了手，掴打在肿得显眼的穴上，疼得他哭叫一声，忙开口道：“爽……奴很爽的。”  
九爷嘲笑道：“如此蠢笨不乖的奴儿……真不知陈柯平常怎么教得你。”  
“要说左阁主定是对你太仁慈了。爷得提醒他，像你这般的天生浪荡、不堪管教的……”  
“就该被打烂屁股，再把穴儿插坏，才能得到教训。”  
“你说是吧，陈—阁—主？”  
陈柯只想立刻在地上挖个洞把自己埋了，好躲开这些不堪入耳的言辞。  
好歹也是堂堂王爷，怎得能说出这般……这般羞死人的话来！  
更难堪的是他的身前，因为几句荤话真就昂扬挺立起来，明晃晃地嘲弄着他不诚实的想法。  
身份尊贵、高高在上的九爷用粗俗的言语羞辱他，用狠厉的手段教训他——分明就是他根植于骨髓的欲望，纵使痛到极点，也是一场美梦。

“爷，求您把奴的…身前系住吧，奴不敢在您进来之前就…就泄了身子……”  
他能感到自己濒临极限了，那姜膏催动情热的功用也泛了上来，再这样下去他随时会精关失守。  
周元佐微感讶异，没想到陈柯能忍到这一步，竟主动要求束了分身。不过他此时自然不会跟一个奴儿客气。如陈柯所愿，大红的绸绳很快将前端束紧，如此一来再怎么胀痛难忍也无处解脱了。

“小柯难得懂事一回，爷就赏你的穴儿歇会，先罚屁股好了。”九爷说着就要撤了手。  
此时小柯后穴情液泛滥，只恨不得被狠狠贯穿才好，哪里肯依，呜咽道：“不…不要……小柯想要爷进、进来……”  
九爷毫不留恋地抽出手指，满手黏腻直接抹在小柯脸上，冷笑一声道：“小奴儿，谁给你跟爷说‘不’的权利？爷现在就要打你的屁股，奴儿该说什么？”  
“呜…请九爷……打烂奴的屁股……”  
“乖。”  
。  
刚才只挨了数记皮拍的小臀痕迹都不显了，夹着惨不忍睹的烂红臀缝，更衬得臀瓣细嫩雪白。  
陈柯看似一身细腻皮肉，却并不是个扛不住打的金贵身子——尤其是最近屡遭调教的臀肉，比看上去更能挨。  
——真是天生适合挨打的贱皮子。这般自甘下贱的想法总能轻易点燃陈柯心底压抑的欲火。  
白壁似的臀腿也被细细抹上姜膏，平添一层润泽的水光，让人心痒地想要把玩。  
陈柯臀上只感极细微的蛰痛，待皮肉打得薄透敏感了，姜才会大展神威，教你体会烈火烹油的滋味。  
皮拍有意从不同角度抽来，打得臀肉上下翻飞不停跳动。九爷动手一向是暴风骤雨般，要的就是快、狠、准。转眼间两团饱满的肉丘染上颜色，臀缝被牵扯其中更是疼得撕心裂肺。  
小柯哭得断断续续，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸——谁让他是头朝下被绑着呢。  
小臀儿被摆在跟桌几一般高度，九爷一边悠然饮酒，一边极顺手地随意笞打被迫高怂的臀瓣，也不拘数目，打过一通便换一件，边打还要边问：“这一件是什么？”  
“是…是戒尺。”  
“什么木？”  
小柯被逼着集中心神去体会臀上凶猛的责打，只觉得疼痛更烈却毫无头绪，瞎蒙道：“楠木…”  
“错了，是黄杨木，再加十下。”  
“……呜……”其实根本就没有定数，九爷明明是想打多少打多少吧！  
待到臀肉挨过三柄戒尺、两把竹板、大小皮拍之后，又疾又厉的抽打才首次停歇。再看臀上高肿了何止一圈，温润红玉般带着光泽，触手滚烫却不失柔软，更显挺翘。姜膏早被激出了辣与热，炽烧着可怜的臀肉时刻不停，小柯有一种屁股变成烤肉的错觉……都分不清后穴和屁股哪个更痛，搅和在一处折磨着他。

九爷停了手，调笑道：“你倒自在，撅着等爷伺候你的屁股就是了。”  
小柯：“……爷就会欺负我。”  
刷刷两下，小柯身上的红绸少了一根，腰和大腿能稍微松快些许。  
但凳面狭小，稍微动了动就有些摇晃，若是挣得厉害定会摔个人仰马翻。小柯不得不分出心神来放松身子，比起被绑紧挨揍要累多了……  
特有的辛辣味道又传到鼻端，激得小柯流下泪来——九爷怎么又想起了这要命的玩意儿！  
红肿的皮肉挨上姜膏，自然与之前白嫩时不可同日而语。身后像有马蜂在蛰，又像有火在烤。  
身体几乎不受伤害，痛楚却又实实在在，一方面让饱经捶楚的臀肉更添敏感，一方面又狠辣地加诸刺激，折磨地小柯哭得一抽一抽，小屁股难耐地在凳上辗转腾挪不敢动作稍大，却依旧被九爷惩罚似的掐了好几下可怜的臀尖，哭音又变了个调。  
屁股在小柯的想象中已经滚烫熟透，在九爷看来却还差的远呢。  
微凉柔韧的东西在臀面上摩挲，小柯本能地一抖——这次他飞快地猜出来了，是羊皮鞭——九爷却没有给他答题的机会。  
“嗖——啪！”鞭子抽上来的尖锐感觉，是陈柯怎么都克服不了的恐惧。  
斜飞的一道白痕转瞬即逝，取而代之的鼓起的深红愣子。  
“嗖——啪！”第二下与之前的交叉落下，最重的地方渐渐渗出紫意。  
陈柯的手指掐到泛白，牙齿把唇下咬出了血腥味儿。  
“怎么，不愿叫给爷听？”  
“我只是……啊！”陈柯放松了牙关一开口，就被打出了一声惨叫。  
“爷…我是不是叫得太难听了……啊！”  
“哪这么些废话，爷就喜欢听你叫。再敢做那熬刑的样子就真把你屁股抽成烂肉！”  
“嗖——啪！”  
“嗷！爷我知道错了！爷！”一鞭贯穿了不知几道伤痕，疼得他差点一头栽在地上，没注意九爷一只脚踏上了凳脚。  
噼里啪啦的脆响炸开在耳边，痛彻在臀上。要不是早知九爷最厌恶血糊糊的模样，真怀疑自己的屁股已经被打得皮开肉绽了。  
而在九爷看来，此刻顶着红紫交错臀瓣、瑟缩不已的小奴儿真是美极了。  
解开一层层的红绸绳，像拆开一件久等的礼物，九爷低头吻住了陈柯被情欲沾染的唇，久久不愿离去。春庭酒在唇齿间流淌，饮醉一双人。  
“爷…来肏奴儿……好吗？”  
“好。”  
随着身后缓慢而坚决地插入，最后一根红绸滑落，被束缚已经的小茎得了自由，陈柯短促地尖叫一声，精关失守，攀上了欲望的顶端。  
九爷捞住他要软掉的身子，在他耳边吹气：“真没用呀，爷还没开始操你呢……”  
说着，便将他按倒在榻上，欺身而上，要把人钉死在床上一般狠狠贯穿。  
被抽肿的小穴紧致非常，又唤起了热度，当真把九爷伺候的熨帖舒服，长长喟叹一声，更大力地在那穴儿中冲撞起来，腰胯一再撞击脆弱的臀肉，陈柯暧昧呻吟间又夹杂了哭音。  
偏偏九爷就爱他这含羞忍痛的泣声，像小猫儿一般乖顺蜷着，被顶得狠了也不乱动，还要往他怀里钻，边哭边叫道：“九爷…我疼…”  
周元佐右手温柔地抚弄他的脖颈，脊背，再到胸前的两点。  
左手却又拍在红肿不堪的臀上，“啪。啪。啪。”有一搭没一搭地落着巴掌，力道不重，但陈柯的屁股现在碰都碰不得，如何受得住，哭喊将要出口，穴内媚肉恰被顶弄到了极点，一时竟失了声。  
九爷的手指在他敏感之处一一划过，哑声道：“以后，每次操你之前都把这儿、还有这儿打成现在这样……艳丽的红色，小柯儿觉得怎么样，嗯？”  
穴儿里头吃劲儿的一点被翻来覆去地碾压，身上游走的双手在四处点火，时痒时疼，伴随着耳边不断的下流话，陈柯终于承受不住，第二次泄了出来。小穴也在高潮中不住收缩，九爷深吸一口气，又要被小妖精吸走精气了……  
一股热流注入身体的最深处，打在淫糜又脆弱的穴肉上，烫得陈柯不自主地抽搐一下，俊俏的小脸上显出茫然，汗水与泪水交错流淌，红艳的嘴唇与眼角精致脆弱，倒像是被迫承受欺凌的良家少年。  
“九爷…奴伺候得您还满意吗？”  
“勉勉强强吧。”  
“呜……爷，奴服侍得不好的话，岂不是又要挨打了？”这说的是玉容阁的规矩，九爷这样的贵客要是稍有不满，那哥儿们还得遭一回罪。  
“不用怕……爷已经赎了你的身，以后便不用被陈阁主教训了哦。”  
“爷您真是……”  
“怎么，不满意？那爷再伺候你一轮？”不等陈柯反应，周元佐早把人又压在身下……


	3. 公调番外！慎入！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有别人碰小柯的那种哦！虽然还是甜的.......慎入！

“九爷~您都好久不来阁子里玩了呀！奴儿甚是想念您呢~”玉容阁的头牌——燕歌儿娇笑着，将白玉盏递到九爷唇边。  
周元佐来者不拒，任由过于甜腻的酒液划过喉口，长臂一伸便是左拥右抱，把燕歌儿和白露揽在怀里，身后膝前还有晓风、知月一对双胞胎兄弟小意伺候着，一间包厢竟足足叫了四个当红的小倌人。只可怜外头堂会只剩下一个年岁渐长的秋水和几个小的撑场面……  
什么，你问玉容阁阁主在哪？  
陈柯抬眼偷偷望一眼，正撞上周元佐一边吃下白露剥净去籽的葡萄，一边略带笑意盯着他看的眼神。  
陈柯慌忙低下头。  
“九爷，奴四个人还不够服侍您吗，您怎个还自己带了人来？”  
“就是就是，九爷是嫌奴伺候得不好吗？”  
“九爷~”  
晓风知月最是那种娇俏活泼的，又看出九爷不似平常阴沉，鼓起勇气玩笑般地耍起性子，作势轻扯九爷的衣袖。  
“呵呵……”九爷冷笑了一声，吓得晓风微微一抖，知月松开了爪子。  
娘咧，这位爷真是积威甚重，在场的都不是第一次回伺候，实在是心有余悸——一旦露出这种夹着阴风的笑，怕是有人要遭殃。  
白露是惯会察言观色的，此时眼神随着过去瞥了一眼角落跪着的那人。  
纵是见惯了好颜色的玉容阁二把手，也不禁道一声绝。  
身段绝，容貌绝，气质更是冷清绝世，即便浑身赤裸地跪在淫乐放浪的所在，也如白玉兰一般亭亭；敛目低眉看似柔顺，实则是平静淡然；脊背挺直跪得端正，倒教人不觉得他有何卑微，更像是他自己心甘情愿——又或者是有恃无恐？  
白露心思乱转，一时觉得这人身份不凡，一时又觉得有说不出的熟悉感。

到底，白露也没见过陈柯的真容，更别提他此时不着寸缕。平常最多的是他们跪着，陈柯站着，他们挨训，陈柯骂人，白露再敢想，也想不到阁主大人能有温顺跪在自己眼前的一天……  
燕歌儿几个更是只觉得这人碍眼。九爷虽然喜怒无常，哥儿们动辄得咎，被折磨得死去活来；但事后出手也极大方，人又英俊，不知比那些大腹便便又抠抠索索的所谓贵人强出多少。  
而眼前的人如此出众，想必是入得九爷法眼。那燕歌儿平日仗着自己一张我见犹怜的小脸，挣足了名声和金银，在阁子里颇有几分横行霸道的意思。如今傲孔雀一朝见了真凤凰，隐约自惭形秽间，更是万般嫉妒涌上心头。  
“他呀——是爷收的私奴。以为自己有几分姿色，竟敢给爷甩脸子。”  
“今儿就是特意请了几位美人儿……”周元佐手指滑过知月羞红的脸颊，又挑起晓风的下颌来，漫不经心地挑了一挑眉，“来好好教训教训他，认清他自个儿的身份！”  
“哦……”几个哥儿顿时了然。合着花了这么大价钱包了他们，是为了调教自己的房中人——看来这小子还真不识好歹，也当真胆大包天！  
“爷的手段，奴等也是领教过的…”白露朱唇轻启，恰到好处地微羞一顿，“爷亲自调教，岂不更美？”  
“爷喜欢的是你情我愿，他那死人脸爷看了没兴趣玩！不若美人儿动手，本…爷看场好戏。”  
说着一只手就伸入白露单薄的纱衣里拧住胸前一点，白露嘤咛一声，剩下的疑惑俱吞回了肚里。

跪了不知多久，还要看周元佐跟自己手底下人眉来眼去的陈柯：……  
好吧，他最近是回到楼子里忙花魁的事，今天周元佐就过来说他被冷落了，要来“惩罚”他。

“今儿，谁能让他开口来求爷操他，爷有重赏！”  
陈柯心想，要是自己现在就求呢？还真想看看九爷被拆台的表情啊……  
“不过，他好歹算是爷的人……要是玩坏了就是削爷的面子，你们也得掂量掂量轻重。”  
“是，奴等晓得。”  
“小柯，还不过来见过几位好哥哥？”九爷朝陈柯勾了勾手指。  
还好哥哥……陈柯真想不顾一切地翻个白眼。燕歌儿前天还被他罚了两个时辰的木马刑，涕泗横流差点抱着陈柯的腿喊爷爷，岂不是乱了辈分……  
到底还是在九爷的逼视下挪了挪膝盖，本已麻木的双腿针扎一般的疼痛袭来，不情不愿地低头小声道：“小柯见过四位哥哥。”刻意跟着王爷的剧本换了一副清冷的嗓音，语调放缓，至少不能让白露几个听出来。  
九爷眸子一沉。看这小子神游天外的模样就知道他还没起兴，哼，本王倒要添一把火。  
“外表恭顺，内心却是只狼崽子，眼神不服地很……一人去赏他两个嘴巴，治治那股子傲气！”  
陈柯猛一抬头，脸上屈辱的神色清晰可见——难道他挨耳光时表现得很兴奋吗，为什么九爷乐此不疲……  
“噼啪！啪！”燕歌儿对这张脸嫉恨有加，此时几乎是迫不及待地过来，劈手就是重重两个巴掌甩在陈柯原本白玉般的脸颊上。  
嘶……诚实地说，他真的有点爽，一种被践踏凌辱带来的隐秘快感随着双颊的痛楚涌了上来。  
晓风、知月跃跃欲试，但到底胆子小了些，几番犹豫才走上前来。这种明知道脆弱的脸颊又要挨打，却隐忍在原地不躲不闪的感觉……  
“啪！”“啪！”……“啪。”“啪。”  
不算多重，只是叠加起来还是迅速红肿起来的巴掌印有些凌乱，陈柯依旧扬起脸，任由落最后一位的白露责打。  
白露心思重，心下一直犹疑周元佐和陈柯颇为诡异的言行。九爷说小柯如何如何不服管教，可他明明跪得端正，挨打也不见躲闪；九爷面上对小柯刻意贬低羞辱，好像被惹得怒火中烧——但按着以前的性子，早该让旁人拖下去收拾一顿眼不见心不烦，如今却有耐心看着他们几个慢慢整治？  
怕是对这个叫小柯的动了真心吧。  
白露猜对了一半，只可惜他没有那个想象力猜到另一半——陈柯跟周元佐根本就是周瑜打黄盖，演得一出唱念做打俱佳的好戏！

陈柯诧异地看了一眼下手格外轻柔的白露。  
不是吧，亏他还看中他来接班，就这点手段？！

“还不谢哥哥们赏？”九爷好整以暇，翘着脚倚在榻上，把个纨绔子弟做派学得十足十。  
陈柯幽怨地瞪他一眼。拜他所赐，陈柯也被几记耳光撩起了兴致，骄傲地昂起头不去理会，只当自己欠教训。  
“爷给你们一人一炷香的时间……倒要看看他能撑过几个人的手段！知月，你先来。”九爷还真是有备而来，怀里取出几根线香来，晓风立刻有眼色地接过去插在小炉上。  
待知月挑了些玉容阁特制的器具过来——好些都是陈柯独家发明专利。  
九爷挥了挥手。陈柯眼前骤然一黑，是知月用黑布蒙住了陈柯的眼睛，只能朦胧闻到一缕熟悉的甜香。  
香已燃起。

知月是双胞胎的弟弟，一贯是个胆子小的，向来只有被教训的份儿，什么时候轮到他调教别人。此刻居然被点了第一个上来，心中忐忑，倒不如陈柯镇定。  
好像是怕了跪着的人一双沉静眸子，上来便先遮了他双目，又反绑了双手。再看陈柯，此时浑身白净赤裸，目不能视也无力反抗，脸色是平静也似迷茫，尽是任人施为的柔弱，知月这才找到一点支配他人的快意。

唇上一凉，是手指推着什么东西要强行入侵他的口腔。陈柯稍有犹豫，又有一只手掐住脖颈，牙关一松，一粒小丸在舌下划出一道甜腻的轨迹，滚进了咽喉。知月倒是想得简单，既然九爷要他主动求欢，那还有什么比春江潮更好使呢？  
“咳、咳…”陈柯心下也是没底，他能撑多久呢……

晓风在王爷耳边小声道：“九爷，您可知这“春江潮”的厉害？奴儿们的初夜用了这个，那当真是情难自禁，再没有放不开的。可若是不得纾解抚慰，就变成了世间第一等的磨难……欲火焚身呐。”  
九爷笑道：“还有这等好东西？”  
“玉容阁秘制的宝贝，连红鸾阁的姐姐们来讨，阁主也是不肯给的。依奴儿看来，小柯这等少经人事的，恐怕撑不过两柱香呢？”晓风见九爷高兴，便也挑着话头说下去，顺势又往九爷怀里坐。  
“哦？那爷倒要与晓风赌上一赌，你便第二个动手，看能否让他求饶。若是小柯撑过了你手下……”九爷把手中酒喂到晓风嘴边，不容拒绝地灌了下去，引得他阵阵咳喘。  
“…爷过后就要罚了。”

他们这边说得热闹，陈柯却已被按在春凳上。  
这个姿势陈柯和知月都很熟悉——知月就是在陈柯一顿又一顿痛揍下才成了如今的当红哥儿的。  
不出所料，知月选的是他最讨厌也挨的最多的中空竹棍，挥舞起来咻咻带风。  
把心横了又横，一手按住身下人腰窝，一手重重挥下，“咻——啪！”，白瓷般的臀肉上多了一道清晰红痕。  
接连几下知月都自觉用了全力，可惜小竹棍着实是个雷声大雨点小的玩意儿，能把身娇肉嫩的知月打趴下，如今却让他自己用尽了力气也没听见陈柯哼一声。  
眼见臀上横七竖八地布满了红艳艳的棍痕，臀峰处密密麻麻，臀侧和臀峰零零星星，到底还是知月有自知之明，生怕手艺不过关打错了地方给人打坏了，惹出祸来。  
瞥一眼那香燃了一半，倒是旁观的晓风着急上火——他跟九爷赌的两柱香，怎么能让陈柯气定神闲地熬过一半去。忙不迭地给弟弟打眼色。  
知月也觉得自己太没用了些，搜肠刮肚地想着整治人的法子——平常对那些避之不及，生怕落到自己身上，如今刑到用时方恨少啊！  
他却不知，此刻陈柯在心里要把他骂死了。  
春江潮的药力不凡，直将他浑身上下都做了干柴点燃，身子麻软头脑混沌，唯有几处敏感所在格外精神。被知月时轻时重没个章法地乱打一通，偏偏又放过了空虚万分的后穴，天知道他花了多大的自制力才没有扭着屁股让穴儿去接那竹棍！  
身后抽打稍停，臀峰处热痛着，更让他前端挺立。被知月这娇憨少年抽了两下屁股就硬起来，后穴的情液不受控制地泛滥，甚至已经流到臀缝——陈柯下意识地夹紧臀瓣，又想到这个动作落入围观五人眼中，更加无地自容。  
突然有异物触及臀缝向后穴探去，陈柯正在情潮中挣扎，这一下正中要害，情难自已，一声呻吟未曾过脑便溢出唇间。  
来不及感到羞耻，就觉得那物长驱直入，借着滑腻淫水直捣花心！  
“唔呃！啊…哈啊……爷……”这一下刺激太过，陈柯身子猛地一震，下意识喊了出来。  
这一声明显取悦了周元佐，他走过来推开碍事的知月，亲自抚上陈柯臀后的竹棍——原来知月刚才灵机一动把那细长之物塞了进去。  
稍加拨弄便能听到陈柯细碎的呻吟，一声一声像猫儿讨好地叫，又像猫爪轻轻地挠。  
“受不住了，就求爷一声。”  
“呜……”陈柯却又闭紧了唇，再不肯出声。  
那竹棍太细，根本填不满溢出的欲望，穴儿一次又一次绞尽了棍上每一个竹节，顾不得外面的一截儿是如何淫荡地摇摆在人前。  
九爷在一边看得仔细，知月哪有胆子上前，直到一炷香燃尽才弱弱开口道：“九爷…”  
“唔。晓风，好好表现，别让爷太失望。”九爷如梦初醒，转回榻上，吩咐白露点起第二根香。

身后挨了两下重的，陈柯不适应地挺了挺腰，后穴插着的竹棍随之搅动不安。  
晓风许是觉得碍事，伸手拔了出来。竹节分明的表面飞快刮弄媚肉，引得陈柯半是凄惨半是愉悦地呻吟。空无一物的穴肉只剩无助地收缩，穴口露出一片嫣红，水光莹莹，恨不得立刻被填满，什么都好！  
随后，有什么略微粗糙的东西如愿抵在柔软入口之上，微微摩挲后一推而入。  
是一颗圆圆的…木头的…哦！  
陈柯已在脑海中勾勒出那物模样，想必后面还有……  
果然，一颗颗玉珠就着淫水顺滑地滚进体内。玉珠光滑灵活，极不老实地相互蠕动四处顶弄；最里面的木珠则顶上了深处软肉，磨蹭辗转却不得要领，每每又轻轻滑过那最渴望的一点，倒向别处去了，磨得陈柯泪水涟涟，满脸满身都染上情欲的红绯。  
珠子后头是一件小巧的木塞，被晓风深深旋进穴口，从身后看只若隐若现。晓风这才直起腰来，不安地看了眼香炉——还好，只用了小半柱香。  
“这珠串倒巧妙，可也有名堂？”九爷似是又提起兴趣，漫不经心问道。  
“此珠名叫’木石为盟’，是将木球与玉珠用丝线串起，单用尚能忍耐，但若是含着挨上板子，珠子滚起来，啧啧啧…”这回是燕歌儿搭了话茬，嘴上说的委婉，眼中却有些幸灾乐祸的笑意。  
“木石前盟…金玉良缘，呵呵，有点意思。”  
“爷？奴说的是木石为盟……”燕歌儿不解其意。  
九爷瞟了他一眼，只觉得这人蠢透了，再懒得搭理。

晓风自然不会手下留情，又执了手拍照准了翘高的臀峰重重抽下。  
不敢耽搁时间，晓风便用了十足的力气——虽然他一个除了床上运动激烈了些之外还算养尊处优的哥儿实在没什么力气——又快又狠地落下一记又一记圆形的红印子在陈柯臀上，转眼间就将之前竹棍的痕迹通通遮盖，又迅速地肿起。  
小手拍上裹着皮子，是件好驾驭的工具，是以没什么经验的晓风也敢这样毫无顾忌地落板。  
但此刻早打了七八十记，深红的臀肉停不下的抖动，触手生热，怕是不能再挨了。晓风还不敢把九爷的人真打出个好歹来，只得意犹未尽地停手。  
陈柯根本反应不过来身后的抽打已暂停了下来。刚开始时他情愿那皮拍落得更重些，好让他忽视体内不安分的珠子。那一颗颗随着臀肉被打得凄惨颤动也跟着扭转，穴肉的痉挛绞动也无济于事，玉珠滑得很，如何待得住，那木塞更是把敏感穴口磨得红肿，一张一合不知是想吐出还是吸入。  
再后来，臀上越来越痛，穴中混乱泥泞却不减分毫。陈柯本就有恋痛的怪癖，根本无法以痛楚稍压欲火，反而越演越烈，只觉得神志也被身子里的燥热夺了去。  
忽地，臀上不同寻常地滚烫起来。陈柯呆滞了一刻，旋即第一次剧烈地挣动起来，几乎翻下春凳。  
原来是一块浸了热水的手巾覆上了饱受蹂躏的臀肉。论理说，肿胀伤处若想好得快，须先冷敷，待消了些肿，再给热敷。但此时，要得就是这疼而不伤皮肉的用处。  
至少陈柯觉得用火烤也不过如此了。更要命的是，晓风的手按了上来，下了狠手地隔着手巾揉捏臀肉。  
陈柯这次真的是感受不到体内的珠子了。臀上的痛太过炽烈，火烧火燎，比挨打还痛！  
晓风一只手按着他腰，另一只手在那即使不碰也被热汽蒸得不堪的臀上或掐或捏，几乎压不住他无意识地挣扎。  
又瞟了一眼那根香——只剩一点火光了！晓风实在没了办法，俯身在陈柯耳边急道：“你便求了九爷一声罢！你如何能再撑过两柱香，何不现在服个软，少受折磨！”  
陈柯的头稍动了动，似乎听清了，却将牙关咬得更紧。  
晓风气急，摘了手巾，又在肿得夸张的臀峰落下两掌。陈柯齿缝间漏出呜咽一声，泪水终于控制不住地落下来，直接打湿了黑布。  
晓风还要动作，白露出声道：“香已燃尽。”  
九爷走过来，晓风不得不往旁边让开几步。九爷摘了陈柯眼前的黑布，露出一双水光朦胧的眸子来。  
“可愿意求饶了？”

陈柯流泪流得太汹涌，眼前一片模糊，他努力眨了眨，才看清周元佐微带探询的眼神。  
嘶……晓风这家伙看着柔弱，下手还真是狠呐！  
不过，他也知道刚才的热敷虽然一下子刺激到了极点，此刻稍凉一阵，“春江潮”带起的欲望又压过了痛楚，取而代之的是身体从深处到表层的酥痒。“木石为盟”还未取出，后穴不禁又难耐地蠕动起来，不得解脱。  
“爷…不是想要我开口求操吗……哈哈哈，怎么又变成求饶了呢？”  
四个哥儿都震惊了——刚才还痛得死去活来，现在就敢放言挑衅了！是真的不怕激怒了九爷被弄死啊！  
晓风更是彻底绝望，他毫无疑问是赌输了……不知是他技不如人，还是这小子骨头太硬，总之算他倒霉！  
九爷冷笑一声——心里倒是有数了，小柯儿看来还没爽够——随手从怀里掏出罐药膏丢给知月，道：“给他上点药，省得撑不过接下来的好戏！”  
知月小心应了，熟练地取药抹在陈柯肿痕都已模糊的可怜臀肉上，再仔细涂开。别的不说，兄弟俩平常免不了受罚，互相上了这么多年药，照顾挨打之后的屁股真是一把好手。  
可惜知月手法越温柔，陈柯心里越无地自容。哎，将来还有脸管教这孩子吗？阁主一边被揉到舒服地想哼哼，一边羞耻地想着这些有的没的。  
青楼的春药自然是最好的，但伤药还是皇家的厉害。不一会儿，身后的火烫便止住，肿胀也不再无休止地扩大，虽然还是一抽一抽地疼着，却也在可以忍耐的范围内。  
九爷又恢复了漫不经心地模样，取出了今日的第三支香。目光一扫，白露不自觉地躲开了视线，燕歌儿眼中则有跃跃欲试的小火苗跳动。  
待白露看着燕歌儿领命上前翻着刑具时，才突然醒悟——自己躲个屁！最后一个下场，小柯肯定被燕歌儿折腾个够呛，自己是打也不是，不打也不是，打坏了算谁的？！  
白露懊悔地恨不得把燕歌儿挤下去自己上。  
且说这边，燕歌儿点上了香，选了一条赤色细鞭。柔韧的皮鞭能使巧力打出更大的威力，落下的的痕迹也漂亮，疼得时候足以让人恐惧心折且不伤肌理，极适合此刻要把人打服的场合。  
可惜鞭子不好驾驭，力道和落点都最难控制，所以晓风知月鞭艺并不纯熟，不得不放弃了这件大杀器。  
燕歌儿手里这根名叫“血珊瑚”，指鞭身是血色，鞭痕落下也是血色。痕迹虽重，却能在多次叠加下不破表皮，也是一件巧物。  
只可惜此时陈柯后臀本就赤红一片，怕是显不出这血珊瑚的独特之处了。  
“啪！”“啪！”……  
不紧不慢地抽下十鞭，尽量分散地落下，意在唤醒隐在皮肉下的痛意。  
火燎般一下又一下地鞭子咬上来，的确一下子就点燃了略感麻木的知觉。  
九爷却微微皱了下眉。这手鞭使得他看不上眼，东一条西一道的有些凌乱，不知是有意为之还是手艺不精。  
接下来的十下速度更快，为了不让鞭下人找到规律似的，倏忽在左旋即在右，鞭痕不少有了重合处，高高肿起的楞子显出点点紫意。  
“啪！”  
突兀地落在臀尖上的一下，陈柯耐不住地扭了一下腰。他之前实在太过乖巧，偶有抖动力道也不大，是以燕歌儿有些放松了牵掣他的左手……  
“啪！”失了准头的鞭稍挟着风扫过仍被撑开的穴口处，顿时有细小血珠渗出。  
“呃啊！”陈柯从来没有被抽破过皮肉，更别说是那、那处……一声惨叫便脱口而出。  
下一瞬间，周元佐闪身到陈柯身前，一脚把吓坏的燕歌儿踹在地上：“都滚出去！”  
“…是！”白露第一个反应过来，半拖半扶地架起瘫软在地上的，扬起下巴示意双胞胎跟上，以最快速度消失在包厢里，紧紧关上了门。  
“爷，我还好…”陈柯艰难地撑起来了一眼，九爷这个样子是，有点愧疚？  
周元佐半跪在他面前，见他动作赶忙托着他的身子。  
“都是爷不好，居然伤到你…那个不靠谱的废物！爷非得把他……”  
“哎哎，九爷，怎么说也是我手底下的，给我陈柯一个面子，我会处理他的，包爷放心！”陈柯倒是不觉得特别痛了，虽然也在心底痛骂了燕歌儿八百遍不知好歹的东西，但…咳，还是不要让爷在盛怒下处理的好。

周元佐见他还有心思说俏皮话，心里才平复些，飞快地把他手解开，扶到榻上。  
没想到，陈柯突然反身按住了周元佐的肩膀，把威武霸气的九爷压在了身下。  
“我受不住了，求爷…求爷操我吧…”陈柯把头埋在周元佐胸口，声音又娇又软。说完更是在脖颈耳后乱啄乱咬，双手不老实地去拨九爷的领口。  
“呼…”以九爷的定力也要招架不住了，颇为慌乱地捉住陈柯不依不饶的手。  
“你那里受不住的，乖……别乱动。”  
陈柯看九爷此刻倒像被调戏的姑娘一般护住衣领，突感好笑。  
但随即涌上的药力又给了他超常的胆量和能耐，一时竟挣脱了九爷的手臂，伸向自己臀间，抓住了木塞就要拔出来。  
惊得九爷赶紧帮他撑开，以免碰到那一道细小的伤口。  
心想长痛不如短痛，陈柯一咬牙，连塞带珠整串抽了出来。沉寂已久的珠子又活了过来，将敏感至极的内壁寸寸划过，再骤然空虚。情潮从后穴涌到全身，陈柯眼睛都红了，又要去扒九爷的衣服。  
“小柯儿……”九爷当然也忍了许久，怎耐得住他几次撩拨，腰一挺，重新把陈柯压在身下。  
万般小心地将胯下之物对准了穴口，极其缓慢地深入那层层温热媚肉之中。  
陈柯此时却觉得这难得的温柔简直是折磨。他前所未有地渴望粗暴地抽插，九爷却还在……磨磨唧唧！  
他忍不住自己扭动腰肢要去迎上，九爷赶紧一把将人按住，“小心点，别再伤着自己。”  
淦！这该死的温柔！  
“爷，这样…这样是解不了春江潮的…”陈柯又开始在周元佐耳畔吹热气儿，甚至一口咬上九爷的耳垂。  
“嘶——”九爷埋在陈柯体内的性器再度胀大几分，这小妖精不仅要吸他的阳气，还想要他的命啊！  
探手一摸，陈柯身前居然只是半硬而已，平常光是被玩弄后穴便能激得他泄出来，如今竟撑了这么久。  
要害被人一把握住，陈柯也不禁颤抖了一下，小声解释道：“因为是小倌儿的春药，所以……不仅欲火焚身，还很难…很难释放……”  
九爷长叹一声，这药也太毒了！  
“九爷…王爷……求您了，动一动，我受不了了……”  
空虚之处被一一填满，冷落许久的软肉终于热情地迎上来缠紧，却发现九爷依然是不紧不慢地进出，花心虽然被反复捣弄，但还远远不够！甬道缩紧又放松，顾不得臀瓣被反复拍击得愈发疼痛，愈发挺起腰肢去迎合那物。  
令陈柯绝望的是，一股热流竟然在这个节骨眼上喷涌而出，直直打在花心之上。九爷不可能这么快，他绝对是故意的！  
“爷！我都要被烧死了……唔！”  
周元佐吻住了他红润的双唇，将陈柯的气息掠夺，统统换上他的。几乎要被溺死在九爷的怀抱里，陈柯又激动又委屈，一口咬住九爷的唇，直到尝到了淡淡的血腥味儿。  
九爷无视，极为霸道地搅开他的唇舌，跟身下的温柔判若两人。陈柯哭了，您反过来做多好！  
被吻得一点脾气没有的陈柯终于被放开，一起分开的还有他们交合的身体。  
“爷…我难受，别走……”  
“乖……小柯儿，本王会让你舒服的。”  
火热的性器终于完全抽出，陈柯的后穴的伤口丝毫未被牵扯到。但药性还是未解，陈柯难过得直落泪，哭得眼睛通红。  
直到身下硬起却难以纾解的分身被柔软包裹，陈柯才猛然停下了呜咽。  
“九、九爷？”陈柯从服了药便不停颤抖的身子此刻如遭雷击，不敢置信地瞪大了模糊的双眼。  
他看清了，他崇拜痴迷的九爷，本朝最尊贵的王爷，正在他胯下含、含着……  
陈柯第一次看见九爷低头俯身，更遑论这种他都难以忍受的羞耻事——  
不待他多想，分身已经被唇舌覆上，本是难以挺立的性器在这般刺激下怒挺了几分，想必让周元佐很不好受。  
“九爷…王爷，您别这样……啊！！！”  
陈柯想撤，前段却被轻轻舔了一下。一向高高在上的心上人为他做到这种地步，陈柯最后的一点心智也被燃烧殆尽，脑中一片空白不知身在何方，连后穴的麻痒也感受不到了，心里反反复复的想不明白：九爷在服侍……我？  
口里也来回来去地只呼喊着九爷、九爷、爷……  
完全不知过了多久，陈柯浑身一个激灵，元神归位，慌乱地去推：“爷…我、你…你快放开……我不行了！”  
他不想射在爷的嘴里……  
“周元佐！你松手啊……”  
犹记那第一次酣畅情事之后，九爷给过陈柯的承诺。  
“任何时候，只要你喊本王的名字——”  
“爷都应你。”  
九爷无奈地撤了一步，陈柯急促地叫了一声，白浊将两人之间弄得一片狼藉。  
陈柯脸上不正常的潮红褪下，但羞耻又使得他连耳尖也热起来，简直不敢抬头看九爷，只顾往人怀里钻。  
“爷，您是王爷……以后再也不可做这种事了……”  
“小柯儿能做，本王如何做不得？”陈柯有点想笑，自己那口活做得可能还真不如九爷……  
“你喊本王名字的样子……真可爱。”九爷把人楼紧了，有一下没一下地抚着他散乱的发。  
“那……我以后要是在关键时候……喊爷的名字呢？”  
“……爷也会停。不过后果自负！”九爷拍了一下陈柯的脑袋。


	4. 请婚风波

昨夜实在是折腾狠了——这床上的事儿一旦起了头，你添一把火，我浇一桶油，谁也不愿服输似的，越发荒唐个没完没了。反正陈柯是不记得自己咋睡着的，可能是九爷非要提溜他起来上药的时候吧。  
直到日上三竿，陈柯才从被子里挣出来。周元佐倒也刚起，衣冠未整地倚在床头，见陈柯爬起来不知身在何方的迷茫模样，还赏了他一个笑脸。  
陈柯微微一愣。阳光落于床上，周元佐微微侧头，便有暖光模糊了眉眼，竟硬生生添了温柔的味道。这还是他印象中一身阴沉的九爷吗？  
陈柯揉了揉眼，身后的闷痛逐渐清晰起来，绵绵延延地痛成一片。他伸手稍微按了按，无声地龇牙咧嘴起来，狰狞的表情差点又把九爷逗笑了。  
“疼就好好上药，听见没有？”周元佐隔着被子拍了拍青肿可怜的臀肉，又恢复了一向的冷厉。  
没办法，这小子有拖着不治的前科啊。  
“哦……”陈柯拉长了音哼了一声。  
周元佐觉得他根本没听进去，没关系，逮住了再教训也不迟。  
陈柯还想起身伺候九爷更衣，被九爷一把按回床上无奈道：“歇着吧，还真把自己当小倌儿了？”  
“说不定是奴想趁机勾引爷呢？爷真是不解风情。”陈柯眨眨眼，还是心安理得地躺下，呃，趴下。  
九爷一边收拾自己，一边笑他道：“昨儿也算见识了陈阁主的威风，忙起来连接客也怠慢了……”  
“爷还把自己当客？昨个儿给钱了吗？”陈柯突然灵光闪现。昨天把人摸了个遍，并没有发现半两银钱，王府的人此时也没跟着，那九爷现在岂不是身无分文！  
“就算是九爷，也不能白嫖吧！”好像是头回在九爷这儿底气十足，陈柯从被窝里高高伸出一只手，要钱！  
周元佐瞪他一眼，顺手从地上捡起自己的腰带，竟在内侧摸出一件什么来。  
陈柯睁大眼睛——不会吧，堂堂王爷竟在腰带里缝私房银子……  
“啪！”九爷一把将那物拍在他高举的手里，硬邦邦地砸得人手心一痛，随意开口道：“喏，嫖资。”  
陈柯认真纠正道：“能不能文雅一点，好歹要叫’花酒钱’……” 咱家楼子玩得就是一个清贵，跟外头的庸脂俗粉不一样，怎能用如此粗俗的词儿。  
他倒忘了是谁先提的白嫖……  
低头再瞧那“嫖资”，果然不是普通的银钱，这……  
“王爷，陈柯受不起……”见陈柯摇头要拒绝，九爷皱眉道：“不许扫兴。爷回来要是在你身上看不到这个，仔细你的皮！”  
……怎么一言不合就威胁人呢……陈柯一缩，九爷顺手就给他挂在脖子上，捎带着在他胸前信手一捻。陈柯本还在苦恼，冷不丁被捏住两粒红樱，呻吟就从齿缝间溜出来，到嘴边的话全堵了回去。  
“老实呆着，爷先走了。”

九王爷出去了好一阵。陈柯才慢腾腾披衣站起，挪到窗口。  
日头好大，晒得街上发白，而昨天来时乘的马车已经不在。  
陈柯找回自己的面具，仔细戴上，一切便回到一个月前一样，王府的时光更像一场荒诞的梦。  
九爷……周……元佐……  
陈柯虽有感九爷对他之心，但并不全然期待能长相厮守。他从不做过高的期待，因为希望落空的痛太难承受。  
所以，他只当在一起的每一刻是最后一刻般，竭尽全力，焚身以火；而刚一分别，又尽数拾起，封存于心。  
大胆这一遭，只要不后悔，不算白活一场。

“王爷，老奴知道您心意已决，但……若真如此，陛下倒不会为难，只是跟宗庙的关系便……”  
“怎么，叔祖还在幻想我浪子回头？那正好断了他们的念想。”周元佐一摆手，知道此刻只有宫里出来的赵公公，最清楚他此时处境与心思，出于忠心才有此一问。  
不过，这些有的没的他本就不在意，更是阻止不了他给陈柯谋一个惊喜。  
骨子里他竟与陈柯是同类人，万事不萦于怀，却在旁人不解之处飞蛾扑火。  
一个月前是陈柯，现在是他周元佐。  
并无甚不同。

“怎么？出去倒贴男人不成，被赶回来了？”罗绯绯由莹儿请到了玉容阁，见了陈柯就露出一副挑衅的嘴脸，跟堂前卖笑的模样判若两人。  
陈柯从鼻子里哼出一声，摘了面具好让她看清自己同样不善的神情。“要不是南宫这两天不在，我才不会与你商量。”  
“怎么，左阁主勾引不了的，想让姐姐去试试？……说起来，九爷只点过我家的几个小妹妹，倒是对风姿绰约的你姐姐我没什么兴趣……”  
陈柯脸一黑。九爷的风流债，从前倒不觉得，如今想来心里竟有些吃味儿起来……  
“别贫了，给我看看这个……”陈柯从胸口提出那块九爷叮嘱的宝贝，在罗绯绯面前晃了一晃。  
是一块刻着“昭”字的玉牌，再不识货的人也看得出此玉绝非凡品。更何况一瞥之下的龙纹……怕不是御赐之物！  
罗绯绯笑意僵住，劈手拽过差点把陈柯勒断气。“不是吧，你没听说过昭九皇子？”

说实话，昭九皇子的名号也不过十年，只是在宫变的那一夜后销声匿迹罢了。  
十年前，九皇子立府封王，宣帝赐“昭”龙令。当时东宫虚设，夺嫡势烈。九皇子母家尊贵，文武双全，少年时便名动京城。“昭”字不同寻常的含义，无疑是让九王强势横插入乱局之中。朝野中甚至有流言，陛下迟迟不立太子就是为了等昭王成年，一时间觊觎皇位的几位皇兄都视昭九皇子为眼中钉。  
不久后宣帝病危，三位皇子一夜之间同时起兵，火光映红了皇城的宫墙。无人知晓那一日有多少刀光剑影，尔虞我诈都埋葬在沉沉夜色之下，人们只知道叛贼在天明时分被四皇子周元佑一网打尽。  
四皇子当日所持两枚兵符，一为他的“镇”龙令，一为周元佐的“昭”龙令。  
待周元佑继位，将侥幸活下的手足们流放的流放，囚禁的囚禁……最终只剩一个护国有功的周元佐，做成了兄友弟恭的活招牌，也是本朝唯一的亲王——安国王。  
“昭”龙令也不再是他的兵符，与昭九皇子一同被刻意遗忘。  
可惜，周元佐疑心深重的四皇兄并不长命，仅在位七年。关外戎族虎视眈眈，陛下却一病不起。临终前，只叫了安国王与太子在榻前，眼中似有千言万语，却只能吐出一口触目惊心鲜血来，死死地抓紧了九弟的肩膀。  
周元佐长叹一声，反握住皇兄虚弱而坚定的手：“四哥，你可信我。”  
正如当年兵变前夕，他也只说了这么一句。  
再到九王爷合阳关大胜，班师回朝，即刻交兵，从此不闻朝堂之事。  
小皇帝挠破了头，对这个九叔实在是赏无可赏，又不得不赏——于是御笔亲赐了“安王府”，又把当年的“昭”龙令物归原主。周元佐继续做天家所谓亲情的遮羞布，皇帝侄儿刚刚大婚，未有子嗣，若有不测，九王爷依然是皇位唯一的人选，也依然是今上打量忌惮的人物。  
哎，日子真是难。马车里的周元佐嘴角露出一丝苦笑，好在，他今天终于想到一劳永逸解除嫌疑的法子了。

“啧啧啧，看不出来么……你小子不声不响，还挺有手段，把九王爷这等人物都能拿捏，把王令都给了你，怕是对你死心塌地呢——”罗绯绯拿起帕子掩唇娇笑，又拿出那股子风尘味儿来掩饰心中的震惊。  
“算你没丢了咱楼子的脸。诶呀呀，可惜了，你若是个女子，恐怕还真能野鸡变凤凰，来一出青楼名妓嫁入王府的佳话呢！”看罗绯绯装模作样地摇头，陈柯就来气，心说她居然能把所有话都讲的如此难听，活到现在绝对是他跟南宫脾气太好，忍不住反唇相讥道：“小姑奶奶您才是真凤天女，搁这儿寒碜我来作甚？”  
罗绯绯脸色红了白白了黑，“嘁”了一声，转开话茬：“我看王爷是想带你走的意思，就算昭龙令现在当不得兵符，怎么也能做王府半个主子。”  
这句还算是人话。陈柯下意识摩挲着那玉，触手温凉，以他的心性也忍不住偷偷想一下，如果从今往后……跟九爷一生一世……  
也只是想了一下。他真不敢说让九爷一辈子不碰别人，更别说九王爷快三十岁连个子嗣都没有……  
陈柯把自己的心思收拾得很干净，就像从未有过那些大胆的念头。  
“我这心里到底不踏实，这还是太过贵重了，磕了碰了我怎么赔得起？”  
“瞧你那点儿出息，九爷让你拿着，就说明这死物在人家心里远没有你这个活人重要……哦，我懂了！”罗绯绯说到一半，“啪”地一拍大腿，激动道：“王爷肯定是怕他不在的时候有人欺负你！你只要亮他的招牌，这京城谁还敢动你？！”  
陈柯一呆，又觉得这女人只是话本看多了，热衷于这种仗势欺人的戏码，才往他头上强套罢了。  
他少有地患得患失，不全是为了玉牌。陈柯心思晦暗不明，看眼前花枝招展的罗绯绯更觉不爽，挥挥手毫不客气地送客：“行了行了，你可以滚了。”  
“喂，也不知道是谁巴巴地请姐姐我过来……死丫头，哎！”  
莹儿相当利索地把人拉扯走了。

“二八十六岁呀，一朵花正开……”  
“青春年少呀，人人将你爱……”  
“二十岁一过，就渐渐地下桥来呀~”  
陈柯最近两天听他们唱小曲儿听多了，自己也不自觉地来回来去地哼这三句。  
“二八十六岁呀……”  
“陈阁主好雅兴。”突然有带笑的声音在身后响起，熟悉得陈柯一激灵，不是九爷还能是谁？  
未及转身，就被揽进了一个微凉的怀抱里。  
“想爷了没？”九爷的嗓音似乎沙哑了些，撩得陈柯耳朵痒痒。  
“嗯。”如果压着不去想也是一种想的话。  
陈柯还真没料到他如此快就回来——上次走时心事重重的模样，让陈柯以为至少到赏花魁之前都不会见到这位爷了。  
“你若是下场，花魁倒是没悬念……”九爷说着，还煞有介事地挑起他的脸来端详，明明隔着面具，目光却如有实质落在他眉眼之间。  
“这倒算是‘花魁独占本王’了。”  
陈柯愣了一下，才反应过来他是在调侃他刚唱的曲儿。  
“爷又说笑，哪有奴儿独占主子的道理。”  
话音一落，陈柯立时觉得不妥当。那上挑的尾音不断在脑海中回荡，怎么听都含着别的情绪。  
他想说点什么来补救，可脑子里一片空白。他心里的忐忑在见了九爷之后越发按捺不住，百般逃避的问题还是拐着弯从嘴里跑出去，陈柯有些泄气，又隐约期待周元佐的说法。  
但周元佐摇了摇头，叹息似的说了一句：“真不知道你一天到晚在琢磨什么。”

带着九爷安置在自己屋里歇息，陈柯抬头就瞧见了九爷略显疲惫地闭了一闭眼。  
九爷的样子与平常并无甚不同，只是那股子威压淡了许多，像是背负了什么又像是暂时卸下了心防，比平时好接近了些许。陈柯暂时忘却了心下忐忑，走上前去。  
“爷……”眉心覆上了一只温热的小手，不自觉地舒展开来。周元佐睁开眼，陈柯半跪在榻前，对上盈盈的一双眸子清澈又含情。  
“爷累了吗？”  
也许从未有人问过他累不累；也许有很多人问过，只是他不记得；也许他每一次都只答尚好。  
“嗯，是有点乏了。”  
“那我伺候爷休息吧。”  
九爷从鼻子里哼出一声。也不脱衣裳，直接揽了陈柯的腰一起倒在床上。陈柯无法，只能小心地伸手解了他头上的发冠，十指穿过九爷的墨发，有些痒。  
一向凌厉的凤眼此时低垂着，散乱的长发铺展在身下。陈柯从未仔细看过九爷这般平静无害的模样，一时放轻了呼吸。双手温柔拂过他发际，面颊，最终落在太阳穴处小意揉按着。  
九爷这般英俊的容颜，平常光顾着心猿意马，竟没看个清楚。  
“别以为把爷伺候好了就不跟你算账，小柯儿……”  
陈柯还以为他睡着了，吓得手一顿，思索半天也不知道哪有把柄被九爷抓住，但这话反而让他安下心来。  
“爷想怎样就怎样，我能逃哪儿啊。”不经意拉长了调子，轻轻软软地落下来，明明是埋怨的话，却不像之前那样别扭，透着的是个千依百顺。  
九爷把陈柯的手捉住贴在胸前，“睡吧，明天再陪爷。”

九爷怕是真的累了，第二日陈柯醒时他还睡着。他轻手轻脚下床来，把自己里里外外收拾得干干净净，找来秋水细细交代了今天的事宜。想了想，又从厨房端了些吃食，才回到自己屋里。  
九爷已经恢复了平常的装束，撑着下颌百无聊赖的模样。  
“还以为你趁爷睡着跑路了，还准备去报个逃奴的案呢。”  
陈柯脚步一顿，竟然有一种他让九爷独守空房的错觉……  
“咳，奴——能往哪跑去。”这话他好像说了很多遍，明明是他自投罗网在先，哪有中途逃跑的道理。九爷怎么老喜欢问这个？  
拖拖拉拉吃完了过于丰盛的所谓早饭，时已近正午。陈柯倒了两杯清茶，先奉给九爷一杯，正要端自己那杯时，听见九爷若无其事地说了一句：“小柯儿如此贤惠，上的厅堂下的厨房，便是王妃也当得。”  
陈柯垂下眼，盯着一圈一圈荡开清浅的涟漪：“爷又笑我。”  
“陈柯，你怎么总觉得本王在与你说笑？”周元佐没有把那脆弱的瓷杯摔在地上，也没捏碎在手里，姿势和语气甚至与先前一般无二，可他无疑是生气了。  
很严重的那种。  
但陈柯没有跪，也没有认错，他端坐着一动不动，像眼前的茶杯里面要开出花来一样看得出神。  
“王爷，怎么可能只有一个枕边人，更不可能娶一个男人为王妃。”  
“为什么不可能？”  
他们一个望天，一个看地，两人相隔的半尺之间似有冷风飕飕而过，没有一点热乎气儿。  
“王爷，您……还是把这个收回去吧。”陈柯从怀里掏出昭龙令，轻轻搁在桌上推过去。  
周元佐波澜不惊的脸色终于在他的手指立刻玉牌时起了一丝变化。  
胆子肥了，他明令他不许摘的东西，如今也敢当面撂下了。  
“给本王跪着回话。”  
陈柯没再犹豫，利索地跪了。

却不是奴对主那种、双膝一弯柔顺讨好的跪，而是一撩衣摆屈膝点地，直起身子，衣袍端端正正地铺展在身前。  
是下对上的跪，跪的是他那一声“本王”。  
周元佐低头只能看到他的发顶。陈柯不喜束发，只在脑后松松一系，看似随性得很，可要是不小心弄散了，他面上不显，手上却忍不住要先狠狠抓两把头发，看着周元佐阵阵心疼。  
——多漂亮的头发呀，怎的不知道珍惜。  
周元佐无意识地抿一口茶，才发现已经凉了。他这番犹豫不定，好像已经错过了一怒之下将人拎起来直接抽到服软的时机了……  
九爷扶额。九爷焦虑。九爷觉得自己都不像自己了，陈柯好像非要逼他剖白心意不可，难道他不说陈柯就不知道吗？他若不知道，怎么敢有恃无恐地逼他？若他知道……反了他了，敢跟爷耍心眼！  
罢了罢了，就当他不知道吧。九爷抱着跟陈柯好好说话的心态，终于开口道：“王妃的事，本王并不是在与你商量。”  
陈柯隐忍的表情出现一丝裂痕，霍然抬头几乎带起风声：“王爷当然不需要与我商量什么，倒是我操心王爷的风评，想来也是多管闲事咯？”  
周元佐微妙地露出一点笑意，在这场谁先动气谁就输了的幼稚游戏中，还是陈柯先败下阵来。  
“本王的事，王妃如何管不得？你担心我，我很欣慰才是。”  
“只是……你不信我。”  
陈柯抿了抿唇，只是固执地不肯低头，心下却已认了。  
本就是默契到不需要言语也能明了彼此所想，此番口是心非，自是骗不了人的。  
门外一声轻响，打破里间相对无言。  
“爷，到时候了。”  
周元佐漫不经心应了一声，起身要走。  
待到门口，又折了回来，把跪得自己站起不来的陈柯一把提起。  
“不省心的东西，不能放你一个人再想些有的没的。”  
陈柯膝盖生疼，骤然被提起来就是眼前一黑，昏头昏脑地被塞进马车，一路颠簸到了……  
皇城。

陈柯倒吸一口凉气。说不惶恐是假的，以往最多能看见红墙金檐的一角，如今猝不及防地铺展在眼前。  
因着是王府的车架，直到城洞才象征性地下车查验。  
王爷不常进宫，一早就有人在宫门候着。  
“奴才见过王爷！皇上听说您要进宫，早在御书房等着，奴才这就带您去……”  
“戴公公。”见是陛下贴身的首领太监，九王爷略一点头。  
“恕奴才多嘴，这位是……？”戴公公脸上谄媚的神色不变，状似无意地上前一步，让过了九王爷，却挡住了陈柯的路，  
“老戴，这是王爷身边的陈公子。”紧随王爷身后的赵公公回头瞪了戴公公一眼。陈柯心里一动，这位王府管事以前也没有如此待见他吧？怎么几日竟为他说话了，是王爷的意思，还是……  
“本王进宫与陛下商议的事与他有关，不知戴公公有何指教？”周元佐头也不回，径直往前走。戴公公赶紧追上，赔笑道：“是奴才没眼力了，王爷勿怪，奴才也是职责所在，例行公事罢了……”  
赵公公落后陈柯半步，小声嘱咐：“公子快跟上吧，少言慎行。”  
陈柯略带谢意看他一眼，小碎步追上前面的绛紫身影。  
行过殿前玉白石阶，走过青砖铺就长街，穿过雕梁画柱雨廊，满目琉璃瓦，偶见飞檐兽。陈柯初时的惊诧已过，抬头望一眼红墙圈就的天空，心想皇宫果然不是人呆的地方——这是要把人活活走死的节奏啊。  
转念一想，周元佐就是在这种肃穆不见人气儿的地方长大的，才养成了生入勿近的气势吧。  
顿生同情。  
不过，他带自己来皇宫作甚？还与陛下商议与他有关的事……  
陈柯想跟周元佐说点什么，可那两步的距离如同天堑，他怎么都追不上周元佐的脚步。  
一行人沉默无言，路过的宫女太监也都是敛眉垂手，规矩地行礼，除此之外安静到了死寂的地步。  
第一次如此直观地面对传闻中皇家威仪，而且是与周元佐如此紧密相连。  
陈柯越发不自在起来，他不属于这里。  
众星捧月般走在前头的周元佐突然顿住，陈柯差点一头撞上。训练有素的宫人们齐齐跟着主子停下，更显得他手忙脚乱。  
“想不想面圣？”周元佐低头跟陈柯咬耳朵。  
陈柯稳住身子，坚定地摇了摇头。  
开玩笑，他又不喜欢磕头跪别人。

“那爷去去就回，你安分呆着就是。”周元佐一摆手，让赵公公带着陈柯去偏殿候着。  
“王爷，请！”戴公公在前头挑开了御书房的门帘。  
周元佐收回目光，稳步踏入。  
“臣，参见陛下。”  
“皇叔不必多礼！”年轻的帝王绕过桌案，露出温文尔雅的笑容，要扶住周元佐下拜之势，却发现皇叔这礼行得颇为坚决，他这虚托的一下竟没能成功。  
“听说，皇叔前几天去了好几趟宗祠，还去了皇陵……现下又来见朕。不知九叔所求为何，竟如此大费周章，实在令朕惶恐啊。”  
“陛下说笑了，臣的来意，陛下想必早有耳闻。”  
皇上走回御桌前坐下，饶有兴致地勾起唇角：“九叔且坐——朕只是不敢信，皇叔能为了区区一青楼小倌来求朕。”  
周元佐眯了眯眼睛，他一向觉得陈柯与青楼的气质甚是不搭。  
“唔，臣倒不比皇上勤勉，连中秋佳节也不曾与后妃共饮。”  
皇上笑意骤然变冷。“皇叔此话，朕不解其意。”瞧瞧，一下子就变回皇叔了。  
“臣并无所指，不过是秦楼楚馆间的一点纠葛罢了。”  
你要问玉鸾阁的后台是谁，那就要从十年前的荒唐事说起。十二岁的小皇子周延庆有一个做生意挣大钱的梦想，与一个神神叨叨的年轻人和一个出身草莽的小姑娘一拍即合，做起了……皮肉生意。  
直到小皇子变成当今圣上，依旧对当初的小姑娘念念不忘，中秋节还跑出皇宫，非要缠着她你一口我一口地吃月饼。  
好吧，陈柯觉得罗绯绯也算是另辟蹊径……皇帝的口味也不轻。  
那罗绯绯可是照常接客的，而且是她挑客人，没人有挑她的份儿——陛下也不过是她挑中的其中一个罢了！真可谓是惊世骇俗的妓女一位。  
算了，跟罗绯绯这种淫乱的女人玩不来。“纯洁”的陈柯摇摇头，他投奔南宫的时候也只是隐晦地听说罢了，只当是坊间八卦夸夸其谈罢了，没想到与九爷说起时，周元佐居然信了。  
皇帝难得吃瘪一回——就算宫里总在传陛下会出去偷腥的风言风语，可就算是皇后，也不知道他找的究竟是哪个野女人——却被九皇叔知道了。  
幸好他今天是来求朕的，周延庆干咳一声，转开了话头：“宗祠昨日派了人来，朕也不好不给面子。皇叔既不顾天家颜面也要纳男妃，朕亦无话可说。唉，皇叔真是教朕左右为难啊！”  
周元佐当然知道陛下会是这个态度。只是有些好笑，周延庆与先皇周元佑长得并不很像，唯有在算计他的时候，故作苦恼的神情简直如出一辙……  
“臣今生只求这一件事而已。”说罢离席，取下腰间另一块玉牌呈上。  
是他当年获封安王时，周元佑用来换取兵权的安龙令。  
皇上并不去接，复杂地看了他一眼道：“没想到九皇叔还是个情种……”  
“臣的确无心于朝堂，请陛下成全。”见皇帝还要打太极，周元佐干脆把牌子一撂：“臣告退。”  
待九王爷将要跨过门槛，身后传来幽幽的一声：“朕可不想有个男九婶啊……”  
万没想听到这么一句，周元佐嘴角一抽差点绊倒……

宫里的茶自是上好的，只是陈柯喝的没滋没味儿。  
偏殿也大得离谱，站着赵公公和角落里好几个宫女依然空旷。  
宫里的人连呼吸都是轻的，恐怕他们能这般无知无觉地站上一天吧，陈柯目光呆滞地想着。  
“陈公子。”陈柯几乎以为自己幻听，侧头看了一眼赵公公。  
“王爷为了您，这两日颇为……辛苦。”  
“还请您惜福。”  
陈柯皱了皱眉。他不喜这种被旁人干涉的感觉，但又不得不思考，周元佐是否比他所想更用心，那一句“为什么不可能”，是否真有更多可能……  
九王爷回来时看起来心情不错，拉起陈柯往外走。  
等等……王爷怎么能牵着我的手走在宫里？！  
“乱动什么，陛下都同意了咱俩的事儿了。”九爷好笑地看了一眼满脸写着“这样不太好吧”的陈柯，连拖带拽把人带走了。  
不是，啥事啊？咋回事？陈柯幽怨地顶着一头问号，又被九爷塞进马车里像个物件儿一样带走了……

时至傍晚，玉鸾楼点起盏盏红灯，奢华隐约能听到言笑与丝竹声渐起，伴着脂粉和烟气飘远，不管客人贫富贵贱，往哪瞧去，都有娇俏动人的年轻男女的笑脸相迎。  
玉容阁堂会上，白露戴着精致的银面具——与陈阁主严严实实的金假面不同，他这是半遮半掩，只露左半张脸反而更显英俊。他此时执着陈柯惯用的猩红长鞭，将今日客人们用银子砸上来的“玉人”抽得珠泪涟涟，白瓷般的肌肤上尽是靡艳伤痕，一直蔓延至腰际，没入隐秘臀缝间。  
台下淫邪的笑声、快意的掌声、猥琐的低语不绝于耳，纵使能坐在这里赏玩的非富即贵，在这等声色蚀骨下也再不见所谓骄矜风度，就算时不时有暧昧的响动从昏暗处传来，宾客们也都见怪不怪了。  
戴着左半边面具的秋水则是在台下盯着，若是有哪个哥儿出了差错惹了骚乱，恐怕就要面对副阁主的新官上任三把火。  
嗯？那边怎么有个鬼鬼祟祟的身影？秋水敏锐地发现一个不和谐的身影，猫着腰好似拖着什么东西。一看就不是来寻欢作乐的客人，是偷懒的小倌儿还是混进来偷鸡摸狗的流氓？  
秋水一招手，带着玉容阁标配维持秩序的汉子们，顺着墙根儿悄无声息地往那边靠拢。  
“砰。”还未等打手形成合围之势，秋水却瞧见了那人垂下的脸上闪过一抹金光，立刻转身往回走，过于突兀以至于一头撞上一位大汉的肩膀，差点自己摔倒在地。  
“副阁？”头脑简单四肢发达的打手茫然地看着自己的新上司。  
“那是阁主！……估计是来查岗的，赶紧归位！”秋水捂着鼻子，三步并作两步溜回原位，做认真工作状。

陈柯的确是去偷偷拿了东西，他今天哪有心情找秋水和白露的茬。  
虽然周元佐一脸云淡风轻，进宫一趟跟串个亲戚似的——好像没毛病。  
但陈柯可没忘了他那一句“你不信我”，以及赵公公话里藏的话，他也想问个明白。  
还能怎么问？自己今天可是有意在挑九爷的火，按着楼里的说法，“自己起的火自己灭”……

周元佐正在房里纳闷儿，怎么一转眼陈柯就没影了，吓到逃婚了？  
就见未来的王妃步伐沉重，脸色更沉重，拖着沉重的不知什么东西，推门而入。  
“奴儿小柯，今日冒犯九爷，犯下大错……”陈柯摘了面具，把家伙规规矩矩地排开，放在九爷手边，自己贴膝跪下。“请爷责罚。”  
九爷早就散了怒气，只是不愿轻易纵了他去。现在见他如此，心中倒觉有趣，顺着问道：“错哪了？”  
“……”陈柯难道能说自己不该拒绝嫁给您？说不该不相信王爷一辈子只要自己一个？  
他简直怀疑自己下午是做了一场梦，那些话太过失真，他实在说不出口。  
“爷能先告诉我，前些天去做了什么吗？”  
“唔……”周元佐做沉思状，半晌才道：“去宗祠，知会列祖列宗一声，本王要纳男妃。”  
这话听着不靠谱极了，可陈柯莫名确定，周元佐没在哄弄他。  
“那您跟……陛下谈了什么……”陈柯话音越来越低，脑袋也不由得垂下去，这本不是他该置喙的所在……  
“本王跟陛下说，”周元佐用一根手指挑起了陈柯的下巴，直视他有些不安的眼眸道，“本王要纳男妃。”  
说罢撤了手，平静问道：“现在知道错哪儿了吗？”  
“奴……说错了话，顶撞九爷……”  
“避重就轻。”周元佐冷哼一声，转而去瞧陈柯带来的家伙。  
打人的器具只有两件，一根藤条，一块厚板子，却看得身经百战的周元佐皱了皱眉。  
随手一颠，果不其然那板子入手之重远超所想，下端做出了手柄的形状，抡起来也是虎虎生风，戒尺的模样却能打出板子的威力。那藤条更是不用说，三股细藤拧成一根中间还夹着铁丝……  
“你明天、不，你这个月不打算下床了吗？”周元佐无奈地挥了挥那根“刑具”，嗖嗖地破风声甚是凌厉。  
陈柯又把头低了下去，闷声道：“这是惩罚。”  
太轻的责打，对他来说与奖赏一般。  
“再说……我相信爷。”陈柯平常就算开黄腔也是坦坦荡荡，更不要说主动勾引九爷的时候，那叫一个大方。这几个字倒忸怩起来，轻飘飘的像怕被听见。  
九爷却听得分明，手里的凶器越发握不住了，远远地丢到一边。  
这教他如何下得去手！

陈柯半天不见动静，以为是九爷嫌他诚意不够。他立志要做最乖巧的奴儿，怎么能把爷惹生气呢？  
必须让他把火撒在自己身上才行。陈柯半是被自我牺牲所感动半是惧怕到兴奋，颤抖地解开了自己的衣带，趴在了他刚刚费了大力气带来的，一张特制的春凳。  
一处突起恰到好处地顶在胯部，能让屁股高高翘起，完完整整地展现在旁人眼中；双手可以绑在前面的横杆上，但陈柯只是让自己握住，两腿自觉地分开，勾在竖起的凳腿上，如此一来臀肉大开，臀缝也暴露无遗。这便是责打奴儿最常见的姿势了，陈柯终于与吓得哭哭啼啼，又不得不趴上来被绑个结实，在羞耻中等待责罚的手下们感同身受。不过，羞耻是惩罚的一部分，更是他隐秘快感的一部分……  
“请爷重重责罚……”  
周元佐深吸一口气，提了板子上前，搁在那挺翘光裸的臀上。冷硬的板面激得那团肉瑟缩了一下，又被沉重的铁心木质压出了一块凹陷。  
“自己请的罚，那便受住了。”  
板子离开了一瞬，陈柯捏紧了横杆。  
“砰！”伴随着一声巨响砸在臀上，板子缓缓离开的地方迅速泛起四四方方的红痕，皮肉聚集着肿起。  
九爷用了五分力而已，稳了稳手腕，又是相同的一记紧挨着落下。  
“砰！”伏在刑凳上的身子随着落板几乎要弹起来，到底是脱力似的趴了回去。  
每一记都狠狠把臀肉打透，聚集的痛感久久不散，饶是九爷控制着力道打得极慢，也总是没能缓得过来，就挨上了下一记。  
十下板子打完，臀肉已不复白皙，可怜可爱地盖着一层深红肿痕，颤颤巍巍地摆在最高处，像任人采撷的熟桃。  
板子再落下来，无可避免地责在了脆弱的肿痛之处，凌乱的喘息声中夹杂了泣音。  
仍旧是不紧不慢的十板，压着上一轮的板痕分毫不差地照顾了个遍，臀肉肿胀得厉害，最重处泛着血点，随着细微的呜咽声抖动着。  
板子复又搁在了臀峰处，陈柯呼吸一窒。  
依然将皮肉压得凹陷下去，可现在的臀已不是先前那般完好无损，高肿处被压得发白，轻轻一碰也痛彻全身。  
更多的是抑制不住的恐惧。  
“挨不住了？”九爷平静地问道。  
“……”陈柯答不上来。太痛了，那板子几乎要把他砸碎一样，一下都挨不得，他怕了。  
“再打该爬不起来了。以后每天过来领二十下，直到大婚，听见没有？”  
陈柯可怜兮兮地抬头道：“我明天就可以嫁过去，真的……”  
九爷不轻不重地掴了一下还撅着的红屁股，没好气道：“王府娶亲至少要筹备一个月，你且熬住了吧！”  
陈柯：“……”仿佛预见到了未来的婚后生活一片黑暗，他就是笼罩在九爷专断独行的阴影之下的一颗柔弱小白菜……  
不，他还能活到婚后吗？！


	5. 逐渐沙雕.......

“杨爷今儿玩得可好？”  
“真不错……里头那个叫什么名字？”  
“是燕歌儿，他本是个挂了玉的，这两天犯了事才被罚到银字房来了……”  
“怪不得，真是赚了啊哈哈哈！”

秋水陪着容光焕发的杨侍郎出去了。要说礼部实在没什么油水，每回来不过点个银的玩玩。玉容阁的哥儿分“玉”、“金、”“银”、“白”四等身价，玉的最少，甚至能挑选客人；金与银之间竞争激烈，戴了金的哥儿接的人少而贵，且客人常是熟脸，懂规矩有分寸；而银字辈身不由己，刚被折腾得死去活来也得爬起来去迎下一位……  
那燕歌儿费了千辛万苦才爬到了人人歆羡的玉字辈，不想一朝倒霉得罪了九爷——或者说顶头上司，陈柯，被打发到银字号来忆苦思甜了。  
到底是玉容阁的招牌之一，教训归教训，不能真伤了身子。陈柯听说那穷酸的杨侍郎还点了一壶昂贵的“春江潮”，放心不下，亲自来看。  
果不其然，娇养久了的玉倌儿根本受不住这个，一身黏腻暧昧的痕迹且不提，身前的小茎被粗暴系了不知多久，勒得颜色发深。  
陈柯赶紧给他解了，一边帮他擦着身子一边缓缓捋动，渐渐用上几分技巧，浑身无力的燕歌儿啜泣着，终于射在了陈柯手上。  
陈柯早做过无数次这种事，随手扯了帕子擦擦手而已。又把人扶起来，亲自帮他查验后穴。  
只是红肿，并无大碍，休息几天便好。陈柯放下心来，见药力已经解了，起身欲走。  
“阁主、主子……主子我知错了，您放我回去吧！我……呜呜呜……我受不了了……”  
燕歌儿突然揪住了陈柯的衣摆，嚎哭起来，连过往的称呼都叫出来了。  
这些哥儿开苞前都是由着陈柯调教的，学习服侍人的本事，那会儿管陈柯叫主子。到过一遍堂会，正式接客了，才改口叫的阁主。  
陈柯无奈，好歹也是从白字辈一步一步做上来的，怎么如今才做了三天银哥儿就吓成这样。  
“胆子越发大了，不把规矩放在眼里了？”  
“阁……阁主……我没有……我不敢……”燕歌儿一听陈柯声音转冷，顿时醒过神来，手也怯生生地撒开了。  
“哼。”陈柯做足了冷漠的样子，再不理会。  
出了门却嘱咐秋水，再过两天就把人复位，他这水灵灵的样子太过招人，忍不住想狠狠欺凌，一天两天尚是情趣，久了怕是熬不住。  
把好人丢给别人做的陈柯摇了摇头，心想自己是不是也变得手软起来了？

喧闹褪去，忙了一天的陈阁主拖着疲惫的身躯回了自己的房间，天色已微微发亮。  
而桌上居然有热腾腾的饭菜，和在等他一起吃饭的田螺姑娘……呸，是九王爷周元佐在等他的准王妃。  
如果面前没有他上回偷来的春凳、九爷手里没在掂量那块板子的话，场面会更温馨一点，陈柯想。  
陈柯自己解了下裳，认命地趴了上去。  
虽然九爷下手一天比一天轻，可陈柯的屁股上还是一片淤紫肿胀，简直无处下手。  
周元佐丢了板子，挥起巴掌拍了上去。  
“你没上药？”  
“没……”  
“又不老实？”巴掌重了几分，伏在春凳上的身子死鱼般地扑腾了两下。  
“哪有、哪有回锅还上药的？”陈柯不服，在急促喘息间隙回了句嘴。  
九爷懒得理他，速战速决地落下连串的巴掌，打得陈柯不住小声呼痛。  
“娇气劲儿，才二十巴掌叫唤什么？”九爷无情嘲笑，好似眼前姹紫嫣红没有好肉的屁股不是他前两天亲手打出来的似的。“别装死，赶紧起来吃饭。”  
“呜……”陈柯可怜巴巴地捂着重新热胀起来的臀肉，不得不在周元佐暗含威胁的目光中老实坐在硬邦邦的圆凳上，端碗吃饭。  
陈柯已经习惯这种闷在肉里的痛，倒也不至于因此影响了胃口，只是时不时换下重心，偶尔被九爷踹一脚凳腿，便安生一阵。  
“行了，你睡吧，爷先走了。”陈柯过惯了日夜颠倒的日子，吃饱了就困意上头，其实此时天光大亮，九爷来他这儿吃的是一顿早饭……顺便例行训妻。  
“爷忙啥呢？”陈柯打个哈欠，小心翼翼趴上床，本是不想牵涉臀上伤痛，却也是个挨打顺手的姿势。  
九爷毫不客气，照着又扇了两下，包裹在亵裤里的两团皮肉颤了颤，急忙缩回了被窝。  
“当然是筹备婚事！王府忙得跟菜市场一样，你这不上心的，倒天天在这破楼子里干白活！”九爷越说越气，恨不得把人拖出来再锤一顿。  
“诶呦！爷，这不是还没成婚吗！我现在去您那，太不合身份了……”陈柯一副清白模样，眨着眼睛，试图把刚才疼出来的一点眼泪生挤出来。  
“你最好说的是真心话，否则……”九爷冷笑一声，替他放下了床头的幔帐，“等你过府后，有的法子整治你这一身毛病。”  
……跟谁撂狠话呢！我有啥毛病，我明明是从不作妖、安分守己、感动京城的三从四德好男宠！陈柯愤愤不平地翻个身，睡了。

待到花魁赏的正日子，玉容阁出了好大的风头。陈柯请示了太上不知有知的南宫大楼主，就算是赔钱也要打造出气势来。毕竟这是他第一次不上场主持，而是坐在台下欣赏——嘶，坐久了真他娘的疼。  
他近半个月做的最多的事就是潜移默化地把权威转给两位副阁，现在看着还蛮成功的。  
至于最后一件事嘛……  
当陈柯在南宫的阁楼里摘下面具时，在场的罗绯绯、南宫、莹儿是无甚反应，秋水也只是讶异于他格外精致的容貌，只有白露……  
“阁主我我我……我……”直接跪倒在地语无伦次起来。  
“什么你你我我的，快起来。”陈柯一把将人提起来，递了一个警告的眼神过去。  
白露脑子一转，顿时知道自己如此反应不妥，罗绯绯眼里已经燃起了名为八卦的火焰……  
“我要回老家结婚了，以后的事儿，你俩商量着办就是了。今天带你们来认认门，记住这个咱楼子里最隐蔽的阁楼了没有？今后惹了事就往这里一躲，保证给你摆平咯。”  
“喂喂喂，陈柯你不许胡说八道，这里是我的卧房，又不是神庙！”  
“啥，你老家是哪儿的，我怎的不知道？”  
“阁主，您真要走？我们……”  
“主子，您结婚能不能带我一起啊？”  
最后一句话引起了其他人回头猛瞧小丫头，莹儿无辜地瞪回去。  
“咳，那自然是带你的，你就算我的陪嫁丫头吧。”  
陪嫁……这个词儿的意思冲击着在场大家并不灵光的头脑。  
陈柯事了拂衣去，深藏功与名，潇洒下楼收拾行李去了。  
阁楼上沉寂半晌。  
“所以，是九爷……？”不知谁问了一句。  
“嗯，就是你想的那样。”南宫沉重地应了一声，随后便是此起彼伏的倒吸凉气声。

当天陈柯就被九爷拎回了王府，身后跟着小尾巴莹儿。  
“爷，这可是我唯一的心腹啊，您可不能让她在王府受了欺负去……”  
“哦？”王爷不置可否地瞟陈柯一眼。  
“您要是不依，我就、我就……”  
“你待如何？”  
“我就不结这婚了！”  
九爷额角青筋一跳。  
“莹儿，你是不知道，你主子我是被逼婚啊，九爷他怎么说的来着，对，他说‘本王娶你需要跟你商量吗？笑话！’”  
“你听听，这是人话吗？”陈柯摇晃着莹儿瘦弱的小身板儿，越说越来劲了。  
莹儿不为所动，冷静道：“主子你可少说两句吧，王爷的脸色黑的跟锅底一样了你看不见吗？”  
陈柯：“……”  
周元佐：“……”  
周元佐：“本王瞧着，怕是只有你的丫鬟欺负别人的份儿，倒是该让王府下人躲着她点。”  
陈柯深以为然地点点头。

人前还给准王妃三分面子的王爷，合上房门就变了脸色，不知从哪抄起一根鞭子。  
“路上说的挺高兴？接着说啊？”  
“两天没见胆子大了是吧，一天不挨打浑身不舒服是吧？”  
“愣着干嘛，几天没打，欠了多少板子心里没数吗？”九爷说一句便上前一步，此时早将陈柯按在墙上，伸手翻个面儿，一把拽下外裤来。  
隔着亵衣，九爷的一只手在臀上大力揉捏着，陈柯久违地有点脸热。  
好像比光着屁股更羞耻……  
“问你话呢，欠了多少？”  
“唔……爷四天没来了，该……该打八十……”  
陈柯面对着墙，乖乖撑着身子，即使九爷撤了按住他的手，也没有逃走的意思，一动不动待在原地。  
鞭柄挤进臀缝间，隔着薄薄一层布料顶弄着他的穴口，随即——  
“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”  
迅疾地挥鞭，打得陈柯膝盖一弯，又慢慢挺直了腿。  
“啪！”“啪！“啪！”  
九爷手法一如既往的好，陈柯也并不乱动，于是鞭子落得极有章法。二十下过后，亵裤被一捋到底，勒过伤臀，陈柯轻呼一声。  
挺翘的臀丘上齐齐整整的红痕，九爷瞧着满意，鞭梢在红臀上随意点了点，示意他抬得再高些，突然犹疑地问道：“还记得为什么罚你吗？”  
陈柯浑身一紧，好半天才哭丧个脸道：“忘了……”  
本以为会被当场抽到不省人事，没想到周元佐居然笑了……  
“本王也不记得了。”  
说罢又是一连串鞭子抽下来，不可避免地交叠起了檩子，疼得陈柯一抽一抽地想跳起来。  
“不记得还打我……呜……”  
“委屈了？忘了今天说过什么混账话了？”  
陈柯蔫了，弱弱开口：“我……我就开个玩笑……爷别当真嘛……”  
“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”  
“本王就是打你轻！”  
结结实实挨了八十鞭子，陈柯老实了，指天画地赌咒发誓自己再也不敢了，以后王爷就是他的天、他的地，他生命的百分之一百一，王爷说东他不敢往西……  
“行了行了，”周元佐根本不信他的鬼话。  
“不是说本王逼婚吗，你过来。”陈柯犹犹豫豫地蹭过去，九爷的手掌覆上了饱受捶楚的两团软肉。  
“现在，本王问你一句，答应嫁了吗？”  
身后火辣辣的皮肉正要肿起，却被威胁般地按住，陈柯欲哭无泪，“答应了答应了……”  
九爷毫不留情地嘲笑他：“非要挨顿打才肯好好说话，贱的慌？”  
陈柯恨不得在九爷的衣摆里把自己闷死。妈的，这算是屈打成招？还是求婚？怎么想都有够丢人的……  
九爷打够了，干脆利索地把陈柯从膝上推到了地上。  
屁股狠狠着地的陈柯又嚎了一声。  
“爷，您越来越不温柔了……”陈柯觉得自己越发幽怨。  
“你已经是爷的人了，爷想怎么玩你就怎么玩……你又能怎么办呢，嗯？”  
“再说，就要做九王妃的人了，怎么能这般没教养，在本王面前大呼小叫，成何体统，早该教训了。“  
九爷把玩着鞭子，格外快意，好像欺负陈柯是天底下第一趣事一般。  
“爷，管我一个男人叫王妃，怎么听着这么别扭呢？”  
“那你想叫什么？”  
“……王夫？”  
九爷脸一黑。  
“哎呀！爷！我错了，我真的错了！”  
转眼之间讨了两顿打的陈柯，痛不欲生地捂住了自己被生生抽肿一圈的屁股。


	6. 大婚

大喜的日子转眼即到。  
陈柯一早被王爷提溜出来，不清不醒间就落入了一群丫鬟婆子的魔爪。他闭着眼像个木偶似的任由她们收拾摆布，几乎又睡了个回笼觉，昏昏沉沉间只觉脑袋越来越沉重，身上也越束越紧，近乎动弹不得。  
忽然间，那些女人的手都离开了他的身体，只听一个熟悉的声音道，“都下去吧。”  
啊，爷来救我了。陈柯欲要回头，脑袋上却不住叮叮当当响起来，摇摇晃晃间头皮揪得生疼。  
“哎呦……”他下意识要去扶，九爷眼疾手快地打掉他的手。  
“你这一头的花样，弄乱了可了不得。”  
陈柯小心翼翼地找到了平衡，挪到角落里铜镜跟前儿瞅了半天不敢认——里头那个花枝招展的红衣女子是谁……  
“我真傻，真的。我单知道所有新娘子都长得特别好看，现在才晓得，是化妆、不，是易容术！太神奇了……”  
陈柯对着镜子啧啧感叹，搔首弄姿，同时又有些疑惑。“爷，何必如此打扮，连皇上都知道您要娶得是货真价实的男人嘛。”  
九爷咳了一声，“爷要你穿你就穿，忒多废话！”大红颜色配上陈柯果真明丽动人，周元佐被自家王妃惊艳了一番，暗自得意于自己的英明决定。  
他还有更多打扮陈柯的法子，不过，要亲自动手才行。  
“大喜的日子还凶我，我生气了可是要逃婚的！”陈柯此时面似玉、唇如朱，脸若三月桃花，正与一身嫁衣相映；眼角泪痣未覆脂粉，清丽眉目又添风情——正是个娇滴滴、羞答答的新嫁娘模样——不过毫不端庄地朝自己的如意郎君呲了呲牙。  
“看来是上次的教训不够，还想跑？”九爷半真半假地眯起眼，陈柯惊恐地瞧见他从身后抽出了一条黑漆漆格外可怖的鞭子来……  
“自己脱还是本王帮你？”  
陈柯顿时变成了羞答答的新娘子模样，想躲，奈何头上太重，只得矜持地摆了摆手，“……不好吧，这身儿行头好不容易穿好了……”  
“你以为王妃的服制仅此而已？你才穿了一半啊……”九爷笑意转冷，一把扯掉他最外面披着的红纱，用行动表示自己不是在开玩笑。“赶紧给爷脱利索了！”  
陈柯在九爷这儿从来是吃硬不吃软，立时也要用行动表示服从——可惜他身上的皇室王妃婚服就算只有一半，也不是他这种土包子解得开的——最后还是在王爷的帮助下挣脱了束缚。  
“爷，您就不能在我穿上之前来吗？”陈柯半真半假地小声抱怨道。  
“……本王也不知道那些姑子们手脚如此利索……好吧，是爷来晚了。”九爷不得不承认自己也有失策的时候，一边执起长鞭。  
初秋的早晨有些寒意，陈柯半裸着，不禁微微打个冷战。  
周元佐以为他还在惧怕鞭子，抚了抚他的脖颈，“放心，爷有分寸，这只是咱们洞房花烛夜的一点小把戏……听话。”  
陈柯在他手掌中轻轻点头。  
“啪！”“啪！”  
左右两鞭交叉打在胸前，不算很重，堪堪给白壁肌肤染上了颜色。  
随后是下腹、股沟处，一一落下密布鞭痕，具是敏感好痒之处，陈柯又疼又痒地扭动身子，又有些疑惑这散乱而轻巧的打法，痕迹怕是留不到夜里。  
“啪！啪！啪！”鞭梢密集地落在大腿一截上，红痕连成大片，却极精妙地无一处叠加。臀腿内侧细嫩之处受不住地抽搐几下，终究还是忍着没合拢起来，任由九爷执鞭来回肆虐。  
“小柯儿，好看吗？”九爷用鞭柄挑着陈柯下巴问道。  
“爷的鞭子用得还是这么好……”陈柯闭上眼，答非所问。  
于是被翻过身子，后背上大片的白皙肌肤也遭了欺凌，绽放道道红痕，与嫁衣一般颜色。  
鞭梢挪到臀上，稍稍一点，便能听到陈柯呼吸一滞。挺翘双丘并非完好，还带着一个月来轻重不一却从无间断的每日二十记惩罚痕迹。九爷有时见肿得厉害，便换成巴掌；过几日又觉得浅了，再拎起板子狠狠添几分颜色。  
“最后二十，嗯？”  
“爷，今天要坐好久的……”陈柯回身搂住九爷的手臂撒娇求饶。  
“啪！啪！啪！”比之前都重的三鞭落在臀尖上。  
“是吗，那就改责在这里罢。”九爷用鞭柄戳了戳臀缝，陈柯登时腰一软，老老实实缩回了手，任由他把自己按在了榻上，翘高了臀。  
开玩笑，若是后穴也挨了打，今天的洞房不知会有多惨烈。  
九爷毫不手软地把身下臀瓣来回抽遍，直到两块软肉再次触手热烫、红肿可爱，才收起鞭子，换了另一样物什。  
“爷……我觉得……不妥……”陈柯指着九爷手里的红绳，艰难地咽了一口唾沫。  
“不把王妃拴起来，本王总怕人跑了。”周元佐手在陈柯身上比划着，“万众瞩目之中，凤冠霞帔之下，你却是身上每一处都被本王亲手缚住……”  
“跑不了啦。”  
陈柯被周元佐一番大胆言辞哄得面红耳赤，待回过神来……  
“呃，爷，奴有句话……不知当讲不当讲。”  
“王妃但说无妨。”  
“您……快把我……勒死了……”  
“……”  
周元佐在未来王妃面前的威严，荡然无存……

陈柯觉得，不管是王妃还是男宠，应该都不应当遇到这种窘境。  
哪有男宠指点主子如何将自己一步一步捆紧的？！  
哪有王妃是被红绳束缚着身前身后成婚的？！  
“……从下面把前庭束住……啊！爷别……别捏……”  
不管是双乳还是腿间，都在陈柯亲口指点下渐渐收紧捆牢，九爷的手经过敏感处时总会毫不客气地把玩一阵，或掐或拧，将刚刚落下的鞭痕晕染成大片的艳红，暧昧至极，而绳子再磨蹭到伤处更是难捱。  
“……再绕到臀后，拉得松一点……嘶……不然我动不了了……最后可以与颈上的绳头系在一处……打个结就成了。”陈柯喘了一口气，手法再熟练他也是第一次缠缚在自个儿身上，个中滋味还真是……销魂……  
“啊！”束紧的前端不知何时抬头，猝不及防地遭了九爷弹弄。  
“王妃看起来乐在其中嘛。”九爷微微拽了一下他臀缝间的绳结，引得他全身脆弱之处依次被牵连波及，陈柯忍不住又低低叫了一声。  
“可以塞进去吗？”九爷深深浅浅地用硕大绳结戳弄他的穴口。  
塞到哪自然是不言而喻，陈柯心里哀叹着，但还是轻轻点了点头。  
就像他一开始教九爷怎么用绳子一点一点把自己收紧一样，作茧自缚，不外如是。

九爷一向满意陈柯对自己的坦诚，抚了抚他红绳交错的脊背，在他颈侧落下温柔一吻。  
“对了，爷还给你准备了嫁妆，你看看喜欢吗？”九爷笑意盈盈地打开了满满一妆奁的的珍珠宝石。  
陈柯着实被这大把珠光宝气晃花了眼，哭笑不得道：“您还真把我当女子了？我要这些有什么用啊？”  
“爷给你挑的，你必须用得上。”穴口的绳结换成了九爷的手指，一颗圆润的珠子随之被推入深处。  
陈柯张了张嘴，到底九爷准备了多少花样……压抑住的呻吟声，化作了一声叹息，“爷……您想玩我其实不必找这么多借口……”  
九爷又捻起一粒棱角分明的红宝石，抵在他穴口处缓缓推入，“可这样比较有趣哦，小柯儿不是最喜欢这样玩吗？”  
“我…我没有……”  
“你下面的穴儿可比你诚实多了。”转眼间又是好几颗大大小小的宝石纳入体内，那小穴果然乖乖都吃下了，犹不满足地吸吮着九爷的手指，惹得又加了几根手指来回抽插了好几轮。  
“啊……哈啊……爷，饶了我吧……”  
九爷无视他连声轻喘着求饶，手上动作不停，只不过嘴上哄骗两句，“乖，再吃两颗……”  
就这样连“吃”了十几颗，陈柯内里被填得满满的，微微一动几乎听到了珠玉相碰的轻响，形状各异又不约而同地硌着柔软内壁，冰凉凉格外有存在感。  
最后又将绳结复位，堵住了鼓鼓囊囊的穴口。陈柯“嗯”地低吟一声，羞耻难当地夹紧了腿间。  
“好好含着……没有嫁妆的王妃会遭人耻笑呢，对吧？”王爷正儿八经地信口胡说，还掐着陈柯的臀瓣逼他点头。  
眼看着绳结就要从穴口滑脱，陈柯立刻点头如啄米，“王爷教训的是，我一定好好含着……”  
王爷这才撒手，小穴得以缩紧，反而将绳结吞得更深入几分，顶得珠宝一连串的折磨穴肉。  
一想到要带着这些零碎儿走那些繁琐的仪式，陈柯就感到前路渺茫，真怕自己撑不到洞房花烛夜。  
“本王的王妃身上，还是有点颜色更好看。”九爷终于折腾够了，满意地欣赏起来，“王妃可满意这身打扮？”  
“王爷亲手所做，我自然喜不自胜……”陈柯此时全身都是红的，一阵阵或急或钝的痛从身上各处泛出来，将他双颊也染得通红一片。  
“嗯？王妃也该自称‘臣妾’了吧？”周元佐得寸进尺。  
“……”  
“还是想让鞭子教你？”  
“爷！”陈柯急道，“再折腾就要误了时辰了……”  
周元佐也知道这番玩得够久了，便先放过他一回。反正今天之后人再也跑不了了，来日方长，有的是调教王妃的时间……  
———————————————————————————————————————

今日安王府大摆筵席，整条长街上俱是流水宴，热闹非凡。  
陈柯盛装打扮，未遮盖头，自街角转来，由罗绯绯和莹儿扶着，缓步款款行来。  
人头攒动间，百姓们看清了新王妃的模样，忍不住纷纷感叹，光是这等不似凡人的样貌，也只有王爷配得起了。至于那王妃是男子的传闻，倒显得无所谓了。  
皇室的典礼自然是没有这一项的——王爷自作主张，非要给大家显摆一下自己王妃的美貌。  
“老娘还没嫁出去，倒让你小子抢先了，真不甘心——哎呀你从哪学来的假惺惺做派，故意走这么慢？”罗绯绯看似恭敬地托着陈柯的手，实则咬牙切齿。  
临时被抓来当老对头的陪嫁丫鬟，自然是一腔怨气。  
陈柯如何能走得快，每迈一步都扯着身前身后的疼，还要夹紧穴儿里的珠宝，受着戳弄在穴心处的快意与麻痒，内中百般滋味，当真不足为外人道也。  
“怎么，你还想着嫁人？嫁到后宫怎么样，压我一头，你就高兴了？”陈柯少不得在人前拿出端庄的架子，尽量不动嘴唇地斗嘴。  
罗绯绯斜他一眼，“少来，老娘还没你这么看不开，还是楼子里自己说一不二的快活！”  
莹儿在另一边悄声来了一句，“主子到了王府也是说一不二……”  
罗绯绯没来得及回嘴，已走到王府门口，同样身着大红喜袍的王爷亲自在迎。  
周元佐今天看起来眉眼格外柔和，少见地带着笑意，上前一把将陈柯抱起。  
“爷！”身子腾空，陈柯猝不及防地惊叫出声。  
“哦哦哦——”外面看热闹的人见堂堂王爷如此“于礼不合”的举动，立刻又鼓掌又叫唤地起哄起来。  
九爷长笑一声，抱着陈柯朗声道：“王府大婚，开流水宴三天，来者皆是客，以庆贺本王喜得佳人！”  
又向王府诸多下人道，“此后王妃便是这王府的主子，见他如见本王，你等可明白？”  
众人皆点头称是，山呼“恭贺王爷！”“恭贺王妃！”只是后面混杂了百姓的声音，渐渐不整齐起来，还有喊“百年好合”“早生贵子”的，听得陈柯哭笑不得。  
王爷看着倒是满意，抱着陈柯往府里去了。  
陈柯窝在九爷怀里，抬不起头来。不止因为刚才那些话，也是因为爷的手隔着衣服准准地撩拨起他胸前的绳索，托在挨了打的后臀处的手也时不时揉捏一番。偏偏身子半点也紧绷不得，只能放软了任人无声挑弄。  
到了正宴之处，王爷将陈柯放下，替他整理好了衣裙，状似体贴——实则是将那些碍事的布料尽数撇开，好叫他红肿臀瓣光裸裸直接挨上了冷硬凳面。臀缝处绳结遭了挤压，愈发带着一肚子“嫁妆”往里钻去。那些冰凉珠宝早被暖成体温，依然形状突兀，在体内寸寸与他难受。  
九爷在他耳边轻声笑道：“等爷回来，嗯？”  
今天周元佐人前人后真的笑了很多次，跟平时喜怒不形于色的样子大相径庭。  
尤其是与陈柯对视时，眼中温柔几乎满溢出来。陈柯曾经以为，两人地位悬殊，是自己一厢情愿，飞蛾扑火，只求不留遗憾。就算九爷对自己无情，视若无睹也好、弃之如敝也罢，只要他给自己一个表明心意的机会，哪怕只是春梦一场他也甘之如饴。  
如今洞房花烛夜，两情缱绻时，恍若一梦。眼前的一切超越了他最大胆的幻想，九爷向来深沉难以琢磨的眸子里，清清楚楚写着对他的深情，是与他一般无二的炽热。  
“爷要早点……回来。”陈柯眨眨眼，嗓音是前所未有的甜腻，长长的睫毛微颤着垂下，乖巧得像个小媳妇儿。  
不，他已经是本王的媳妇儿了。九爷如此想着，几乎按捺不住将人压倒在当场的欲望。

婚礼正宴人虽少，可个个非富即贵——不，应该说既富且贵。就算九王去跪了两天宗祠，跟一帮守旧的老家伙闹得死僵，到底脱不开皇族的嫡亲血脉，周氏王朝唯一能当大任的亲王。虽然他现在越来越要变成一个老婆孩子热炕头的中年男子，看不出一点进取心……但来捧场的大小官员还是踏破了门槛。不如说正是没有进取心才让人喝喜酒喝得放心，只要他娶了男人，就算世风再怎么开明，也是难登金殿的大禁忌。曾经也有些胆大妄为的家伙，欲撺掇九王篡权谋位，在他们看来九王此举简直是自废武功……  
周元佐今生曾有两个最大的苦恼，一个叫“没有人相信我不想当皇帝”，一个叫“没有一个称心如意的床伴”。而陈柯的出现，一箭双雕，迎刃而解。可陈柯自己茫然不知，天天惴惴不安地数花瓣，“王爷爱我，王爷不爱我，王爷爱我……”  
周元佐承认他爱紧了陈柯在他面前小意试探的可怜模样，但也舍不得他一天到晚患得患失。  
还是安定下来吧，给彼此真心一个交代。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
陈柯看似仪态端正地坐着，实则已到了浑身发软、支撑不住的地步。  
天杀的九爷还在那边拼酒……那些个老头说了什么好听的让你笑成这样！比我还有意思吗？！  
啊……坐不住摔下椅子会不会太丢人了……莹儿也太没眼色了还不过来扶你家主子我一把……要死要死要死……   
陈柯觉得自己今日格外脆弱，都有些分辨不出到底哪难受了。头被勒得死紧，脸上、嘴里都干得厉害……奇怪，明明是叫胭脂水粉的吧，为何像干掉的胶水一样糊在脸上，眨眼都变得又涩又痛……眼前一片模糊的大红，摇曳着艳丽的光，耳边是谈笑饮酒的声音——就像回到玉容阁了似的。  
“小柯儿！小柯儿……”有人在唤他。还能是谁？是九爷……周元佐……王爷……  
同样身着喜袍的周元佐搂住了陈柯的肩膀。  
陈柯眨了眨眼，他出神太久，眼前都不太真实了。  
九爷怎么会穿这样张扬的红色，连脸上也带着红晕，衬得他神采飞扬，是陈柯从来没见过的喜悦。  
九爷笑起来，不是那种邪肆又深沉，让人猜不透的样子吗？怎么会眉眼弯弯，喜形于色呢？  
“小柯儿？欢喜傻了？”  
噢。  
欢喜。  
对啊，大喜的日子，是他与九爷大喜的日子，这里不是玉容阁，是王府……  
再眨眨眼，便看得明听得清了。与玉容阁完全不同，这是他大婚的喜宴，红绸红烛红灯笼成双成对，挂满了王府上上下下。  
前两天王爷让他尽王妃的责任来着，他找了个哪有新娘自己装修新房的借口躲懒——后来难道是王爷亲自布置的？  
九爷笑意盈盈，又将他抱在怀里，甚至在人前转了一圈。陈柯紧张地想要拉住飞扬的裙角——他脚腕上还系着红绳呢！  
他与九爷身上的大红颜色无比和谐地融在一处，再不分彼此。  
“爷……我累了……”陈柯沉重的头倚在九爷肩上，凑到人耳边喃喃低语。只要九爷安慰他一句……他就一定能撑过剩下的繁琐仪式。  
抱着他的手紧了紧，却向台前走去，没有回他的话。  
陈柯疲惫地闭上了眼。那在他怀里多歇一会儿也是好的。  
耳边是九爷的声音，对着满座宾客道，“本王……不胜酒力，便先与王妃回房歇下了。”  
陈柯惊愕睁眼。  
“小王失陪，各位吃好喝好。”说了这么一句后，九王爷抬脚抱着王妃溜之大吉。  
满屋子高官权贵、仆从下人，愣是没一个能在九爷进洞房之前反应过来的。  
喂！你们是不是太随便了点！没拜堂没行礼没……什么都没有啊！

陈柯着实不知，王爷还有如此胡闹的一面，哭笑不得：“爷，我不是这个意思，您怎么能……怎么能……”  
“无所谓……那些个俗礼你要不稀罕，我也不在乎。毕竟一无高堂可拜，二不得天地认承，三你还得受罪。”  
“唔……”陈柯觉得周元佐说的好像很有道理，干脆也不再去管。  
等到他洗了三遍脸，脸皮都快被搓掉一层，人也算彻底清醒了。待卸下凤冠休息一会儿，竟又打起了些精神，不禁有些后悔刚才的退缩，应该多坚持一会儿的。  
所谓的新房本来是王爷的卧房，此刻改得喜庆又奢华，连那张大床都换了新的。  
陈柯心头一动，艰难弯腰，伸手到床下摸去。  
摸了个空。  
九爷亲手点上喜烛放在床头，头也不回说到：“那床和箱子，以前跟好些人用过，就都扔了。”  
“今晚过后，本王便只有你一位王妃，也不会用那些奴宠的玩意对付你了……”  
话音未落，陈柯“扑通”一声就给九爷跪下了。  
“爷……那我不想当王妃了……”  
周元佐终于没忍住笑出了声。没想到折腾得他如此狠，还是舍不得。  
“放心，本王给王妃准备了合身份的好东西。”  
九爷又不知从哪取了一件长条的匣子，在陈柯眼前打开。  
嗯……所以鞭柄上镶了宝石，乳夹换成纯金的，板子是玉质的……就叫合身份了是吗……  
陈柯吸了吸鼻子，想装作若无其事地站起来，却被一手按在了地上。  
“还想着逃婚呢是吧？王妃筹备婚礼也不上心，看来是真不稀罕嫁给本王。”九爷手上使力，硬生生把他掰起来，跪得腰杆笔直。嘶，绳子都绷紧了……  
“我不是我没有！王爷您误会了！我想，我特别想！”  
“唉，本王伤心了，以前小柯儿多会说话啊，什么一见钟情什么再见倾心，现在倒只会油嘴滑舌，跟本王打哈哈了。”九爷假意摇头叹气。  
向来说一不二的人做出这幅失意模样，惹得陈柯手足无措，这是要他去哄……吗？  
打眼一扫，陈柯瞧上了旁边摆的红木漆盘。也不敢起身，膝行挪过去取来，扯得腿间绳结来回进出，复又湿得一塌糊涂。·  
一对鸳鸯金樽，盛着两弯盈盈清光。  
“王爷……饮了此杯，便是夫妻……”陈柯甚少在私下称周元佐王爷，更是第一次自称臣妾，“臣妾是惶恐，此身此生，怎会有此福气与王爷点凤烛饮合卺。”   
陈柯越说越羞，头都要低到床底下去。“臣妾是欢喜傻了……臣妾从未有拒绝王爷的念头……”  
周元佐执了酒杯，凑近陈柯的面颊。陈柯主动环绕上他的手臂，没再躲开九爷炽热的目光。  
直到一饮而尽。  
“王妃可知这是什么酒？”  
“交杯酒啊。”  
“不止，这是春月酒。”  
“……”  
“还不更衣，等着药性上头烧着好玩吗？”

“爷，我解不开……”陈柯欲哭无泪，他脱到一半就几乎把自己捆得更紧实了。  
“爷来帮你。”说着，上好的绸缎就被九爷扯破了。  
“爷……这身衣裳，很贵。”  
“小事儿。”  
“爷，外头的几位国公爷被您放了鸽子……”  
“小事儿！”  
“那啥是大事？”  
“肏你啊。”  
“……”  
一转眼陈柯就像个剥了叶的粽子，周围里散乱着喜服红绸……的碎片，身上的红绳也一段段绞了开来，露出道道鞭痕勒痕深浅交错的白玉身躯。  
“乖，排出来。”周元佐取下最后一个绳结，在他臀缝间磨蹭一阵，甚至还用指节顶了顶露头的宝石，勾出陈柯压抑不住地呜咽阵阵。  
那些棱角分明的珠宝在身子里暖久了，后穴都习惯了硌出的形状而麻木起来。此刻稍一用力，顿时恢复了威力，在穴里兴风作浪，搅动不安。陈柯想要伸手去摸，却被周元佐捉住，不得不万分羞耻地在他的注视下蠕动起后穴来。  
“当啷”一声轻响，裹着情液的红宝石水盈盈地掉在了地上。  
浅层的几颗排得很快。可里面的那些实在太深了，又赶上春药上头，陈柯只觉得后穴愈发酥软无力，情液倒是流得欢畅，可一颗圆溜溜的夜明珠在穴儿里转来转去，无论如何也不肯出来。  
“啪！”九爷等得不耐烦，一巴掌抽在他翘得高高的臀瓣上。陈柯正全神贯注于穴内软肉，万没防备地挨了一下，前端立刻精神抖擞，立了起来。  
“动作快点，不然……”九爷的大掌威胁似的划过臀峰。  
陈柯立刻屏息凝神，甚至不顾姿势放浪地扭动腰臀，可惜越发不得法，一不留神软肉收缩，夜明珠竟被吞得更深了。  
陈柯哭叫道：“爷……帮帮我……”  
早挨了打的屁股被压了一整天，红彤彤地隐隐作痛，此刻又挨了巴掌。  
啪！啪！啪！  
陈柯哼哼唧唧地受了足足五十下，还被按着脖子逼着看自己通红通红的屁股是怎样在九爷的手指帮助下排出一颗又一颗宝石的，好不容易最后一颗猫眼石落地，立刻埋进了九爷的怀里不再去看。  
周元佐暗自弯了弯唇角，春月酒他也一滴不落地喝了，此刻浑身渐渐热乎起来，搂紧了怀里的人，顺势一同摔在床上。

红浪翻波，欲海浮沉。是谁咬住了谁的肩膀，一滴泪珠；又是谁抚摸谁的脊背，一声痛呼。  
前所未有的深入，从身到心的臣服。

“陈柯想跟您……一辈子，一辈子都做爷的奴，可好……”  
“好。”

无关身份地位，只论情深意长。  
我名陈柯，愿为周元佐，破釜沉舟，一意孤行。


	7. 青涩婚后play尝试！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈柯也不是一开始就皮得没边的，他是被一点点宠皮的。  
> 这里是刚刚大婚还比较老实（？）的陈柯。  
> 九爷就是惯得他hhhhhh

“唔……九爷……”陈柯被压在周元佐身下，一手勾住人的脖子，一手去挑那袍服的衣带。他现在每日服侍王爷穿衣，手法是愈发熟练了。  
“怎得还叫九爷。”周元佐佯作凶狠地去咬那微喘着的红润唇瓣，又一路在细白的颈侧落吻，痒得陈柯想躲却躲不开。  
“就当……哈啊……就当爷还在玉容阁，今儿是我来接待……接待贵客……”陈柯情热上头，也不甘示弱地去亲周元佐，浑不知自己嘴里胡说了什么。  
“这么热情？”九爷一口衔住了陈柯的乳珠，猝不及防的快感激得陈柯一个挺腰，半晌才跌回床上，索性连双腿也缠上王爷的腰。  
“我……不，奴要好好服侍九爷……”陈柯如愿贴上了周元佐胯间火热之物，唇角一翘，得意的像极了偷腥的狐狸。  
周元佐一向爱在床事上欺压人，最是见不得陈柯这占了上风的模样。  
“……九爷？”陈柯本来八爪鱼似的扒在周元佐身上，一时突然被生生揪下来丢在塌下，遽然离了温暖的怀抱和被褥，可怜兮兮在地上缩成一团。  
九爷冷下脸，翻身靠在床头，把惶惶然的陈柯按在自己分开的腿间，“先用嘴伺候。”  
陈柯下意识就顺从地张开了嘴，咬着散乱堆在九爷腰间的衣袍一一撇开，已然抬头的阳物勃发在眼前。陈柯又畏怯地抬头去瞧周元佐的眼色，似乎不太明白他为何突然如此冷淡。  
周元佐一抬下颌，语气淡漠：“怎么，阁子里的奴儿现在都有脾气了？”  
陈柯一激灵，恍然明白过来，周元佐这是把他刚说的荤话当了真。他现在不是与王爷欢好的王妃，而是任人泄欲的奴宠。  
九爷……  
陈柯光是想一想，身子就从内而外地燥热起来。九爷是他春梦里的常客，陈柯一次次面红耳赤地醒来，眼前都是九爷居高临下、面无表情地注视着他的模样。  
就像现在。九爷紧抿的薄唇随时要吐出刻薄的言语，黑沉的双眸中是他自甘下贱的模样，浓重墨眉似乎不耐烦地一蹙，在嫌弃他没用不会伺候吗？  
陈柯颤抖着把手背在身后，犹疑地伸出舌尖一点点舔上脸前的阳物。他努力张开嘴含住，试着用柔软唇舌包裹。  
好大……几乎撑满了口腔，还没有挨到喉咙，陈柯就数次欲呕，两颊酸涩。可那物仍是半硬而已，陈柯无法想象如果全然挺立，会不会把他的嘴角撕裂。  
他用尽了脑中那些熟稔至极的技巧——分明已经教会了那么些哥儿，自己倒生涩至极——吸吮、舔弄到唇舌发麻，早顾不得被侵占口腔的羞辱滋味，也没能让九爷的那玩意儿舒服多少。  
周元佐却是被陈柯神魂颠倒的神色吸引，艳丽到他舍不得狠咬的唇瓣含着他的阳物，焦急地想要讨好却始终不得章法，只一味温热着轻轻呜咽。  
周元佐几乎想摁住他后脑，教那软肉紧紧绞住不再松开，好好享用这张漂亮的小嘴。但陈柯泛起盈盈水光的桃花眼在他眼前，如惊慌的小鹿般一眨一眨，生怕他不满意的似的，马上就要掉下泪来。  
陈柯被九爷扯着头发拉开，终于忍不住连连咳喘，憋得脸都红了。  
“爷……奴不是不愿伺候……咳咳……”一边咳还怕九爷误会他不尽心。  
要是王妃如此伏低做小，王爷定是会将人揽在怀里细声安慰一番。但若是男奴便不一样了。九爷冷下脸来， “陈阁主，这般敷衍怕是说不过去吧？”  
陈柯瞧着那把他噎得半死的玩意儿仍未完全立起，又是挫败又是害怕，苦笑道：“玉容阁里，根本没有过唇舌功夫这么逊的倌儿……”  
“如此怠慢，可该罚？”  
陈柯喘息声平息下来，低声道：“若真有这种货色，就该当着贵客面掌嘴，打到客人满意为止。”  
“唔。”周元佐想了一想，“那还是爷亲自来罚吧。”  
“是。”陈柯垂着眼，刚刚口侍的屈辱还留在酸痛脸颊上，就又要挨打。陈柯双唇抿成一条紧绷的直线，缓慢地扬起脸来，不闪不避地等着狠厉巴掌临身。  
是他伺候得不好，合该受罚。

“……爷没说要守着阁主的规矩罚，你且转过来。”  
陈柯一愣，这便是要责臀了？

“自己给这儿上点颜色。”九爷扯掉了陈柯身上所有布料，点了点他光裸的后臀，“等爷回来收拾你。”说罢，将一块竹板丢在地上，径自披衣出屋去了。  
陈柯就着跪姿，拾起板子抵在身后。他不是没做过这等羞耻事，早在他用各种器具调教小倌儿的时候，就肖想过挨在自己身上，该是何等销魂滋味。  
他闭上眼，反手抽下一记。  
“啪。”声音清脆，可惜分毫不痛。  
别扭的姿势，又是自己打自己，未落先泄三分力。陈柯不断调换着角度与力道，不用看也知道自己在地毯上不停扭动的模样该是何等的欲求不满，可他的臀肉已经白皙无暇，连个印子都没有。  
陈柯恨恨地吐出一口气，心道我若自己能打疼了自己，还会上赶着爬你周元佐的床？  
思绪乱转，他又开始想，为啥周元佐的巴掌随便挥两下，就能叫他又疼又爽，腿根打颤？

好不容易下了一记狠手，给屁股上添了个红印，陈柯龇牙咧嘴地扭过头看，却眼睁睁瞧着它渐渐褪色……

周元佐回来时，就看见陈柯滚在地上乱扭，圆翘的肉团白晃晃的，没有一点伤痕，登时大怒。一把将人提起来按在塌沿，扬手就是两记不留力的巴掌下去，直打得陈柯臀尖一紧，喉头一哽。  
“不听话？！”  
“奴不是……啊！奴知错了……”陈柯无从辩解，只能挺腰受着，这巴掌比他自己拿板子打得疼多了……  
“滚上去跪着——撅起来！”像赶牲口一样，饱满的臀肉被清脆地拍了一下，陈柯红着脸爬上床，摆出规规矩矩的受罚姿势，塌腰分腿，将光裸的屁股耸到最高处，上面犹带着模糊的指痕。  
“奴知错，请九爷责罚……贱……贱臀……”陈柯自虐般说着最轻贱的话，羞得脸都抬不起来。他这个什么都做不好的奴儿只能嘴甜乖巧一点，以求能讨得九爷一点欢心。  
周元佐在他面前搁了什么东西，余怒未消道：“知道该削成什么模样吧？”  
陈柯去看时，原来是个装了生姜和刨刀的碗。他咬着唇用手肘撑起身子，把东西拿在手里。  
“啪！”地一声脆响在臀上炸开，是九爷拾起竹板给了他一记。“看着乖巧，实则不驯至极！”  
“爷……奴没有……奴是诚心伺候九爷的……”陈柯委屈地扭了扭腰，臀肉颤颤。  
“哦，你诚心？那你倒说说你刚才犯了多少规矩？”九爷站在他身后，抬手给了不安分的小屁股一记狠的，犹不解气斥道：“再乱动试试！给爷挨着板子削姜，几时削好三枚几时停。”  
“是……”  
“仔细着手，敢弄伤自己卖可怜，爷把你拖出去打！”  
“……是。”陈柯全当九爷是心疼他，老老实实撅着屁股取了一块姜。

九爷也不欲一通就把他打坏，嘴里说着羞人脸面的话，说一句才抽一记。  
“爷打得疼，还是你自个儿打得疼？”  
“爷打得疼。”  
“接下来想要爷动手，还是自罚？”  
“……”  
“回话！”跟着就是两下，抽在同一处。  
“嗯……奴要爷罚。”  
周元佐毫不掩饰地嗤笑一声，边抽边道：“你这屁股，怕不是欠揍得紧？”  
陈柯手上不敢停，还要应付臀上的板子和九爷的逼问，再一想手中这姜待会要往哪放，顿时悲从中来，强自压抑仍是露了哭腔。“呜……是……奴就是欠揍……呜呜……”  
“你还哭？”九爷似乎被他气笑了，“让你口侍你不成，让你自罚也不肯，你还有脸哭？”  
“呜呜……奴不是故意的……是这姜……熏的。”  
“爷是不是脾气太好了？”又听九爷漫不经心道，“上次有个奴儿没能含住爷的东西，正巧被陈阁主瞧见了，说他怠慢贵客，你可知他被怎么罚了吗？”  
陈柯哪能不知道。他把那口活儿不到家的小倌儿打了五十藤条，就在九爷眼前。  
“我想想，陈阁主说了什么来着——”周元佐故意拖长了腔道，“说是下次再有人敢冒犯九爷，就是一百鞭子？”  
陈柯放下第二块姜，手和声音都在抖。“九爷……奴不是有意的……饶了奴吧……”  
“说真的，你那会儿怎么想的，难不成是……吃醋了？”周元佐突然停了板子，换了语气问道。  
陈柯撇撇嘴，还是如实告知：“我看你挺喜欢小竹的……他还跟你撒过娇，别人哪敢？”  
“我也没打多狠……就是叫他那天不能陪你而已，本阁一向公私分明。”  
“啪！”自诩兢兢业业的陈阁主屁股上又挨了打，敢怒不敢言，只得埋头继续跟姜较劲。

好容易削成三块像模像样的姜塞，陈柯的屁股也微微肿起，通红可爱。九爷不发话，他也不敢动，还是高撅着臀忐忑等着。  
“做的不错，自己纳进去吧。”九爷云淡风轻地一点头。  
陈柯含着泪看过来，九爷回了他一个“赶紧在爷失去耐心之前动手”的眼神。  
无奈何跪直了身子，伸手拨开两团泛痛的软肉，露出翕动微张的穴口，是事前已经清理好了。  
明知一举一动都落入身后的九爷眼中，陈柯羞耻至极，可又怕磨磨蹭蹭叫九爷发火，不得不拿起自己亲手所做的姜块，一咬牙一闭眼，干脆利索地塞进了穴里。  
两瓣臀肉闭合间的挤压带出了辛辣的汁水，穴口犹如针扎又如火烧，陈柯再跪不住，急忙放松岔开双腿，整个人趴在了床上。

九爷走过来细看，陈柯此时一动不敢动，通红臀肉却不自觉被辣得瑟瑟发抖。他抽出一件细长的物什，随手一甩，“嗖”的破空声吓得陈柯屏住了呼吸。  
“一百鞭子下来，这小臀岂不是要打成黑紫色，还要破皮流血？陈阁主真是残忍呐，啧啧啧……”  
陈柯没料到九爷又提起这一茬。他虽然相信九爷不会真伤了他，可一百鞭这个可怖的概念还是让他忍不住生生打个哆嗦。  
“怕了？”  
“嗯……九爷，奴好怕……”九爷的手温柔地在热乎乎的臀面上游走，似乎在可惜这团手感极好的软肉即将被打成僵紫烂肉。陈柯怕得紧，反而说不出求饶的话来，只是翘起臀来去蹭九爷的手，恨不得被他狠狠抓握在手心一般。  
九爷也确实这般做了，留下几个分外艳红的指印和久久不散的余痛。  
“算了，舍不得你这可怜的小屁股。”九爷最后又亲昵的拍了两下，一瞬间陈柯以为真的要被放过了。然而话锋一转，却轻飘飘降下了另一种责罚：“辛苦你削出来的姜不能浪费，这样吧，等你用穴儿把它们都榨干了汁水，就饶你一回。”

心狠手辣的九爷自然是不会让小奴儿舒舒服服伏在床上含着姜的。  
陈柯在九爷的喝令下再度跪趴起来，穴儿间的姜塞被这姿势夹住又是好一番辣痛。九爷拎着根柔韧的藤条，极有耐心地一下一下平稳抽在挺翘的臀峰处。  
纵使藤条再细，不过三五下也能抽遍那手掌大小的地界儿，于是再落下时就叠在了先前的红痕上，渐渐鼓起一道道檩子，深红肿胀地横亘在臀尖。  
“唔嗯！请爷让奴儿……呃！……让奴儿换一块姜……”陈柯终于在疼痛间隙极小声地开口，可一放开牙关就是压抑不住的痛呼。  
九爷按着他的腰最后将臀峰抽完一遍，才将藤条甩在床下。此时再看陈柯的臀肉，刚才竹板打出的红肿稍褪，而本该最圆润之处突兀地鼓起一片，足有一指高，密布着红紫的条痕，淤肿着深红的血点。九爷一把拽出了小穴里紧咬不放的姜块，红艳的穴肉被拽出来些许，又被九爷换了只新鲜多汁的姜塞尽数捅了回去。  
“再不卖力些，你的屁股被抽烂了也榨不干这姜。”说着九爷竟是将那臀肉拢在手心，缓缓向中间按压。丰盈的软肉从指缝间溢出，姜塞大的一头原本露在臀缝间，此时也被合拢的两瓣臀肉淹没了。  
“唔！九爷！”穴口的软肉被姜粗糙的表面摩擦，源源不断的汁水一路烧灼进甬道内壁，夹杂着臀峰上一刻不停的剧痛，终于逼出了陈柯的一声惨叫。  
九爷松开了手，陈柯就瘫软在床上不愿起来。屁股里里外外都疼得厉害，让他夹紧也不是放松也做不到。  
九爷也不逼他，亲自动手把死鱼一样的陈柯拖到了自己膝上趴好。看似一点力气没有的陈柯，在冷硬板面贴上臀峰惨不忍睹的伤处时，还是忍不住扑腾了两下。  
“叫得好听些，爷就不打这里。”九爷一边低声诱哄，手中戒尺已经挥下。  
“嗯——！”不碰也疼得惊人的肿肉挨了一记戒尺，九爷打得那一块肿肉刚好与这柄戒尺宽度相仿，这一下结结实实，陈柯觉得臀肉都被打透拍碎了，咬着唇也逸出了长长的一声痛哼。  
“九爷，九爷——啊！”又是一下砸在同一处，陈柯觉得已经肿胀到极致的皮肉似乎又在发酵，真的不能再挨了，会被打烂的……  
“九爷！”陈柯又叫了一声，再顾不得丝毫脸面，一口气说了出来，“奴儿整个屁股都想挨打！请九爷痛打奴儿的贱臀！”  
可怕的戒尺果然停了下来，危险地抵在抽痛不已的臀峰上。“此话当真？”  
“……奴该罚，爷该狠狠教训奴儿的屁股。”陈柯毫不惊讶自己舍弃羞耻心之彻底迅速，毕竟疼痛是时时刻刻且愈演愈烈的。  
“果然是该罚，打一顿什么都肯认了。”九爷又是一声嘲笑，戒尺终于离开那块要命的皮肉。“接着叫，不许停。”  
噼噼啪啪的戒尺接连不断地打在陈柯臀上，夹杂着陈柯放声的浪叫。若是光听这动静，还以为是两人正在欢好。陈柯的声音稍一低落，臀峰就会挨上一记不堪承受的重击，直到他再度高叫出“请九爷责打奴欠揍的屁股”之类不知羞耻的话来，戒尺才肯落在别处。待到第二根姜也取出时，陈柯的臀肿大一圈，红得透亮，如同成熟到软烂的果实，稍一戳就会溢出甜美的汁液。

“呜呜呜爷……不要再塞了……奴儿受不了了……”陈柯不知道什么时候真被打哭了，他彻底丢下脸面时就开始头脑发昏，只顾着哭求周元佐不要再用第三块姜。  
“爷说你受得了你就受得了。”周元佐镇压了陈柯毫无章法的反抗，冷酷无情地将最后一块饱含辛辣姜汁的特殊“塞子”旋进了肿胀的小穴里。

陈柯以为塞了姜意味着接着挨打。九爷是要把他揍得屁股开花吗？明明已经被打得哭喊着什么淫荡下流话都说了，却仍不被放过，高肿到受不得微风吹拂的屁股还要再吃一顿板子。陈柯心里绷着的弦“嗡”地断掉，索性不管不顾地趴在周元佐腿上大哭起来，恨不得就这样背过气去。  
但九爷只是将哭得越发大声的奴儿抱在怀里帮他揉着可怜的屁股，又好气又好笑地给他拍背。一直等到陈柯抽抽噎噎地平复下来，九爷才凑近了柔声问道：“委屈了？”

陈柯其实哭到一半意识就回笼了，只是想着自己明明是来伺候九爷的奴宠，怎么反倒闹起脾气来了，不由得心下气馁懊恼，不敢抬头。  
“奴……奴不委屈。”  
周元佐轻轻挑起陈柯的下巴，吻了吻他被泪水浸泡的通红眼圈，惹得人睫毛乱颤，心虚似的。  
“撒谎。哭得爷都心疼了。”  
“九爷什么时候心这么软了？”周元佐托着陈柯的屁股揉，陈柯也伸出手在周元佐心口处打圈。  
“没办法，成了家的人，总会软和些。”  
“嗯……奴儿是不是很没用……”陈柯翻身跪在周元佐身上，按住他的肩膀，两人便顺势倒在床上。“九爷刚才应该甩上两记耳光，叫我不许哭，再哭加罚……才对吧？”  
周元佐想到那个画面，激得他凌虐欲又盛，也是气血躁动一阵，呼吸都粗重起来：“你还嫌爷对你太好了不成？”  
“不敢……奴只是想让九爷……唔啊！……让九爷舒服舒服……”话说了一半，冷不防身后的姜被抽了去，牵动了伤痕累累的臀。  
“你相信爷，爷会让小柯儿一起舒服的。”在周元佐不轻不重的揉按下，刚才惨不忍睹的两团肉已经肿得均匀，藤条和板子的痕迹都被揉散看不出来，圆翘的弧度更大了一圈，深红到发亮。“就算是奴儿，小柯儿也是爷宠着的奴。”

周元佐拿了凉透的茶水细细浇他的穴，又用手指来回抽插，彻底洗去了那股烧灼的辣意，只剩臀上沉甸甸坠着的肿痛和挥之不去的刺痒，渐渐汇成不能自抑的欲望。  
“唔……小柯儿想要九爷进来……”  
“进哪？”  
陈柯红着脸把九爷的手拉到身下，“这里……”  
“哦，想挨肏啊——”周元佐使坏，这会子还在用商量的语气不紧不慢地问：“那是想趴着挨，还是躺着挨呢？”  
“趴着……周元佐你快点——”陈柯意乱神迷地嗔他一眼，嗓音勾人。  
愿者上钩。

“够不够疼？爷疼不疼你？”阳物不知疲倦地侵伐紧致却又松软的甬道，尽情享用其中温润的软肉。肿胀的臀肉被掐着腰撅起来，一边忍受进出时有节奏的撞击，一边挨着周元佐兴致勃勃的掌掴。  
“疼……爷轻点……”  
“小柯儿惯会口是心非，穴儿爽得都流水了，是恨不得再重些吧？”  
“不是、不是的……轻点……”臀肉被扇得乱抖，随着抽插又一颠一颠的，红艳艳的臀浪翻涌，更瞧得周元佐血脉贲张，下手更重。  
陈柯选趴着背后隐晦的小心思，周元佐再明白不过了。  
情潮一波更胜一波的汹涌，痛楚也水涨船高，一并将陈柯送上了快意的巅峰，又沉湎于欲望的深渊。


	8. 番外之采花贼

“小美人儿……”  
陈柯惊醒时，有人在他耳边吹着热气儿。稍一动，就被一只有力的手按住了身子，另一只手则死死捂住了陈柯的嘴。  
“小美人别怕，我不是坏人，只要你乖乖的……不要叫，配合我……很快就放了你……”  
陈柯试着挣扎几下，奈何力量悬殊，无济于事。  
“乖，你也不想被外头的人发现吧？那时候王妃的清白可就毁了……”  
见陈柯不再动弹，来人一点点挪开捂住他嘴的手。  
“你是什么人？”陈柯低声问。  
黑暗中似乎有低沉的笑声，那人用气声道：“我是传闻中的……采花贼啊。”  
“听说采花贼喜欢夜闯闺阁，夺处子之身……可我是男子，何花之有？”  
“满京城谁不知道，你是王爷放在心尖儿上的人……今日一见，果然更胜传闻，百花相比无颜色……在下此行不虚啊。”说罢还伏在他颈间深深一嗅，真如赏花一般。  
“你也知道我是王爷的人，还敢如此妄为，不要命了吗？”  
那人似乎喜欢拉长了音讲话，刻意轻佻，“王妃岂不知采花贼的信条，便是牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流？”  
“……”陈柯打也打不过，说也说不通，束手无策，只得沉默以对。  
采花贼还不乐意了，“怎么不说话了？你不应该哭着求我说不要吗？”  
“有用吗？”  
“……没用。”采花贼噎了一下。  
“那不就完了。”陈柯连眼睛都闭上了。  
男人尚不死心，扒上了他胸口的衣服，顿时春光大泄，露出一片莹白肌肤。  
可陈柯没有任何反应，仿佛一块无知无觉的木头一般任人施为，那人都惊了，甚至检查了一下陈柯是不是被点了穴……  
“你怎么一点反抗都没有？！”  
“我打不过你啊，反抗的话你会更兴奋，而我不想让你高兴。”  
“……”采花贼感觉这个职业被侮辱了。  
他一口咬住了陈柯的乳尖。  
“嘶——轻点，留下痕迹我解释不清……啊！”那人反而加重了力道，惹得陈柯低叫一声。  
“我劝王妃还是搞搞清楚，是你该求着我……若是现在有人进来看见你跟别的男人在床上，我可是轻功一纵无影无踪，你呢？”  
来人只能看清一个修长的身影，他俯身欺上压住陈柯的肩，恶意道：“王爷可还会要你这别人碰过的身子？”  
陈柯沉默了一下，缓缓开口道：“求你了，别弄伤我。”  
“那要看你表现了哦，小美人儿……”  
男人带着侵略性的气息萦绕在陈柯周围，手掌不怀好意地探入了他的身后，熟门熟路地对着两团软肉揉捏起来。  
“嘶……”陈柯装死的本事不到家，呼吸渐渐急促起来。  
“咦？”男人见他起了反应，顿时狼性大发，一把把陈柯从床上粗暴拎起。  
“不……”陈柯微弱的抵抗完全被男人无视，赤裸的身躯离开了温暖的锦被与破碎的亵衣，被摆弄成了难堪的姿势，臀丘迎着月光高高耸起。  
前日王爷留下的巴掌印无所遁形，全部暴露在了旁人眼中。  
陈柯无地自容，徒劳无功的躲闪落在采花贼眼里更像是摇臀求欢。  
“想不到王爷和王妃，还有这种……不为人知的乐子？”  
男人的脸隐藏在阴影里看不清，可嘲讽的话语一字一句都清清楚楚地落到陈柯耳中。  
灭顶般的羞耻席卷全身，陈柯哆嗦着说不出话来。  
男人轻轻掴了一下眼前的红肿屁股，几乎连声音都没发出，不疼，只是羞辱。  
更让陈柯难堪的是他的身子受不得这样的对待，有了此时不该有的，骚浪的动静。  
那该死的采花贼下一瞬间也发现了，王妃的后穴里的淫水儿，好巧不巧地流到了他的手上。  
“呵呵……”那人已无需多言，一只手蛮横地分开陈柯双腿，另一只手堪称温柔地抚弄他的穴口，便磨出了陈柯愈发不能自持的喘息。  
“唔……求你……求你饶了我……”陈柯显然不再清醒，任何人都不会放走嘴边如此鲜美的肉，更何况是眼前的采花贼。  
男人硬挺的阳物抵在了陈柯臀缝间，他浑身一僵。  
“乖，不要出声……出声你就全完了……”男人轻声细语，满满的都是威胁，却没有堵住他的嘴，只是按住了陈柯的后颈使他不能回头看见自己的面容。  
无声却凶狠地贯穿。  
男人将陈柯死死压在床榻一角，来来回回地抽插着那处销魂小穴，肆无忌惮地掠夺身下的温软所在，全然不顾若是陈柯受不住叫出声来，他二人都不会有好下场。  
陈柯在被插入的瞬间就咬住了嘴边的……也不知是谁的衣摆或是被褥，只剩零星的泣音，堪堪传到欺凌他的男子耳中。  
男人狠狠一顶，似乎撞上了不同寻常之处，陈柯抖得厉害，穴肉阵阵紧缩，伺候的男人愈发得意，拉起陈柯的肩膀紧贴着自己的胸膛，悄声问道：“我跟王爷，谁肏你更舒服？”  
陈柯没了东西塞嘴，生怕一张口就压制不住浪荡的叫声，只顾咬着嘴唇不去理他。  
男人却一定要他回应，一边加力往那处软肉操弄，一边随手揪住了他臀尖上的一块肿肉。  
“快说，说我肏得你更爽……”  
“呜……”陈柯只觉得臀肉都要被生生掐烂，而男人大有他不回话就不松手的意思。  
“就你……你也配跟王爷比……”  
男人很显然不满意这个回答，放开了那一处被捏出的青紫，转而双手握住了两团臀肉，狠狠地攥在掌心，又向两边大肆拉扯，好让臀缝大敞，肏得更深几分。  
陈柯疼得恨不得大声哭叫，埋头在床榻间发出一连串呜咽，却不肯服软说那男人想听的话。  
“王妃还真是刚烈，被我压着肏哭也不肯说王爷半点不好，嗯？”男人甚至抓着陈柯的屁股将人往胯下撞，一次又一次不知疲倦地将不听话的小穴捅穿，承受着硕大阳具的惩罚。  
陈柯失了力气，失了神智，只残存一丝意志让他清楚地知道他在被一个淫贼侵犯，甚至……被肏得射了出来。  
明明没有碰过前面，就……  
男人又兴致勃勃起来，换着角度捣弄花心，又嘲笑道：“原来王妃骨子里也是个下贱货……被外人肏也能爽到射，真该让王爷也看看你现在的样子……”  
陈柯再说不出话来，后穴几乎要被插烂似的，不知挨了多久，才被激射在甬道内里不知多深处。  
“不要……”陈柯像是被精液烫到，挣动起来，微弱到被男人只手镇压。  
“花已采到，多谢王妃款待。”  
躲在阴暗处的人影一动，从始至终没有露脸的采花贼已了无踪迹。

——————————————————————————————————————  
屋外，王府侍卫正在换班。  
“哥几个是跟着王爷回来的？”  
“可不，一个时辰前刚到……奇了怪了，王爷进去怎么连灯都不点一个？”  
“你傻呀，王爷是怕吵醒了王妃吧，这么久了一点动静都没有，定是主子都睡下了……”  
“原来如此，王爷和王妃真是恩爱啊……”

————————————————————————————————————

屋里。

“爷，你是不是偷看我新买的话本了。”  
“……”  
“你说第一句词儿的时候，我差点笑出来。”  
“……”  
“都不想陪你玩了。”  
“你敢。”恶狠狠地捏了一把陈柯的臀尖。  
“王爷，臣妾脏了，不配服侍您了，嘤嘤嘤……”  
“……算了，你还别演了。”


	9. 番外·吃自己的醋，让王爷摸不着头脑！

九王爷一进屋，原本死盯着门口的王妃立刻扭了头去，唇线如朱笔勾勒般抿成直线，若有若无地从鼻腔发出一个不屑一顾的音儿来。  
“哼。”  
连随侍的小太监都能瞧见王妃的俊脸上清清楚楚写着四个大字：我在生气！  
不禁为主子捏一把汗，王妃明明看见了王爷，却连礼都不行，还摆出这副脸色来……一向和睦的两位主子怎么突然闹起来了，这这这别再一会神仙打起架来，他们这些凡人遭殃喽……  
只见王爷慢慢踱到王妃面前，伸手去挑他的下巴。还未触到，陈柯猛一甩头，视线坚决地避过了九爷，连带着他的手一起晾在了空中。  
本就安静的房间更是死寂一片。王爷眉头危险地聚起，一摆手，屋子里的下人们轻手轻脚地放下了手里的东西，无声而迅速地鱼贯而出，掩上了房门。  
“王妃好大的气性。”  
“不是王爷亲口所说，嫌我脾气大吗？既如此，王爷大可以多去侧妃房里歇着，何必来惹我生气。”王妃毫无形象地一翻白眼，干脆把身子也侧过去了，离王爷远远的。  
“是吗？”王爷双手撑在陈柯身侧，坐在圈椅中的王妃画地为牢，再躲不开王爷近在咫尺的呼吸。  
“王妃看来是被本王娇纵过头了。这是本王的王府，你是本王的王妃，我想来就来……”说着，手掌狠狠钳住了不听话的王妃的下颌，逼他直面自己的怒火。  
“……想肏你就肏你。”说罢，一把将人从安坐的圈椅中拎起来，毫不怜惜地掼在地上。  
“竟敢在本王面前这般没规没矩，还口出妄言语带嫉恨，你可知你已犯七出，本王现在便可休弃于你，扫地出门！”  
“好啊！我现在就走，谁稀罕当这劳什子的王妃！你大可把你那有规有矩的侧妃扶正，我不碍你们的事儿！”  
“站住！”  
王妃哪里理他，翻身起来就要走。  
王爷见言语无用，也激起火气来，堂堂王爷和王妃竟撕扯着动起手来，宽敞的卧房顿时也显得狭小了几分。  
王妃虽不是养在深闺的那等文弱之辈，但也到底斗不过经历杀伐的九王爷，被擒了双手摁在头顶，压在床榻之上。  
“你放开我！”王妃犹自不服道。  
“放开你？让王妃跑到街上如泼妇撒泼？你不要脸本王还要的！”一番争斗下来两人衣衫皆不齐整，王爷低头，便能看见大片大片裸露的春光，刚才还冷清清的美人儿现在面若桃花——虽然是气的——还有那一副气急败坏又无可奈何的表情，最能勾起人将他彻底蹂躏的欲望。  
他这样的人，越是反抗，越是惹人欺压。  
“你说谁是泼妇……唔！”一团麻布堵塞了王妃不断激怒王爷的唇舌。这等粗糙的东西自他进了王府之后，再没沾过他的十指，如今却入侵了柔嫩的口腔，王妃今天格外高傲的眼眸里第一次闪过惊惶。  
王爷又用软皮子绑住了他的手腕，拖着他系在了床柱上。  
“还闹吗？”王爷轻描淡写的一句，又让刚安静下来的王妃双腿不住乱蹬乱踢起来。  
“真是欠教训。”轻而易举地便将人翻了过来，用一条腿压制了身下人不甘的动作，随即有条不紊地开始剥他的衣裤。  
“呜…！”王妃有心叫喊，嘴里却是一片火辣辣的痛，几乎要磨破一般。  
一柄黑沉沉的戒尺摆在王妃面前，王爷的手指在一角来回抚摸，他才看清那里刻了两个小字：闺则。  
“本王记得……高祖在位时，曾有一位得宠的妃嫔口无遮拦，顶撞了高祖……”冰凉光滑的尺面贴上了王妃的侧脸，他执拗地仍要躲闪。  
“……用戒尺将那花容月貌抽得稀烂，逐出宫去……”  
王妃的睫毛不自知地抖了抖。  
“……如今礼崩乐坏，人心不古，倒个个视律法为无物。本王是不是该效仿先祖，整肃家风呢？”  
戒尺轻轻拍了拍自家王妃清丽的小脸，满意地感受到了一丝瑟缩。  
“算了，本王实在舍不得你这张惹人怜惜的好皮相，便饶你最后一次。”可怖的戒尺离开了王妃的视线，随即挟着厉风砸在身后。  
“呜！”腰身紧张地绷起，立刻又被王爷的手掌镇压下去。  
“便用这处，来代你的脸面受过。”戒尺点了点无辜受责的臀肉，王爷逼他把双腿分得更开些，又将小枕置于其腰腹之下，浑圆双丘不得已地耸出一个极为挺翘的弧度。  
王爷言语之间尚能压抑怒意，只待板子上身才知道今儿是惹了多大的火。王妃想要哭喊，嘴早被堵得严实；他妄图躲闪，怎奈何双手紧缚；他再要踢打，膝弯上王爷一条腿如铁锁般压着。他若想动，竟只有随着戒尺起落向上挺腰，仿佛不知羞地去迎合那责打一般。  
柔软丰盈的臀肉一下下挨着冷硬的紫檀木，被迫承受王爷发泄出的每一分怒气。他觉得自己已经再受不住哪怕一下了，可戒尺落到火烫皮肉上的力度依然如一开始一般沉重，似乎要一直这样打下去，直到皮开肉绽。  
满腔不忿的王妃终于怕了、慌了。他想向他的王爷服软求饶，可他早就被剥夺了所有反抗余地。  
王爷真的发怒的时候，不想看他蛊惑人心的可怜神情与言语，一心一意地痛揍身下辗转不安的两团软肉，誓要让它们欠教训的主人得到应有的惩罚。  
直到王妃身后肆虐的戒尺才毫无预兆地停下，他才后知后觉到自己流了满脸的泪与汗。  
王爷面无表情地甩了甩自己有些酸痛的左手——等等、左手………  
王爷一把扯掉了他嘴里的粗麻布，他怀疑那上面满是毛刺，不然怎么会尝到血腥味儿。  
“现在还闹吗？”王爷语气淡定如前，而王妃此时终于能读出其中藏着的阴沉。  
为了这点，他的屁股付出了惨痛的代价。  
他知道自己该认怂，就像刚才挨打时想的那样，可张嘴时细小的刺痛、手腕僵硬的酸痛、屁股上惨烈凶猛的胀痛汇成了无与伦比的羞辱感将他哽住，干涸的泪水又开了闸一样流淌下来。  
“……”王爷无语地看着嚎啕大哭的王妃，起身走到床榻另一边，当着他的面慢条斯理地把戒尺从左手换到右手。  
“呜……王爷……”王妃的哭声小了不少，见他拿着戒尺不怀好意地逼近，顿时不顾疼痛的后臀，蹬着腿要有动作，可是绑在床柱上的双手让王爷轻而易举地捉住了他。  
“我……不闹了！王爷，别、别打了……好不好……”一瞬间尖厉的噪音被强自压下，到最后三个字已经是往常求欢时的甜腻，带着细碎的颤抖。  
“王妃若早有此时的乖巧，本王何至于此。”将皮肉打得滚烫的戒尺依然冰凉，带着冷硬的棱角破开两爿肿胀臀肉，直直戳中其间隐匿的洞穴。  
“嗯……”王妃又羞又痛地软了腰肢，心想着是不是该迎合几分，只要那戒尺不再往屁股上落，就是挨肏也……认了。  
谁知王爷又抽了出来，语带笑意地将戒尺摆给他瞧：“看来王妃乐在其中，欢喜得很……”  
那戒尺上竟是粘满情液，连“闺则”二字都蒙上了盈盈水光。  
王妃恨不得咬碎牙根。他本就厌恶被当作女子看待，虽然深爱王爷甘心雌伏，也不愿被称作妻室。如今、如今……王爷竟拿这物来存心羞辱他！  
王妃又扭过头去，留给王爷一个不服的后脑勺。  
戒尺又在疼痛不已的臀面上划过，王妃瘦削的后背紧绷着，脊骨清晰可见地颤抖着。  
“还不服吗？”  
没有回应。  
王爷似是低声叹了一句什么，还未听清，熟悉的烈痛又在臀上炸开。  
“啪！”  
缓慢而不断绝的一板一板沉重地砸下，嫣红的臀上白痕浮起又消失，鼓胀的楞子争先恐后地冒出来，又渐渐染上紫斑。  
刚开始还只是正在挨打的一处痛不欲生，渐渐地整个臀股都烧起来了一般，每一寸皮肉都遭受反复捶楚的滋味难熬极了，变本加厉地敲打他脆弱的尊严与执着。  
最关键的是，他知道他不开口，王爷绝不会放过他。  
这次没有堵嘴，也没有压腿，但他没有再哭喊，疼得紧也不过小声呜咽啜泣，无助地抻直了腿根。  
在某个节点——也许是戒尺又狠绝地落在了他饱经责难的臀尖上，也许是他意识到王爷真再无一丝心软了，也许是身后几不可闻的一声叹息——那根弦终于被生生砸断了。  
“王爷……臣、臣妾……知错了，别打了……别打了……”  
胆怯如小兽般哀弱地声音，带着几分力竭的沙哑，暂停了臀上肆虐的戒尺。  
没留一个下人服侍，王爷只得降尊纡贵地端茶倒水，小口小口地喂给床上一身冷汗的人。  
“真知道错了？”  
“嗯……”  
“错哪了？”  
“……”  
“算了，本来要你自己认错，一条十记戒尺，说不出翻倍的……”感受到怀里人明显的缩了缩身子，搂得更紧了几分道，“现在本王说着，你记着就好。”  
“不许乱吃醋。”  
“见了本王记得行礼，尤其在下人面前。”  
“不许跟本王顶嘴。”  
“还敢动手，仔细你的屁股！”  
……  
王爷每说一条，便在王妃肿胀不堪的臀上拍上一记，虽然只是巴掌，但此时也是极不好挨的。  
王妃松了口气，以为总算熬了过去，没想到王爷只是将他双手从床柱上解下，却并不松开。反而不知从哪摸出一支玉势，表面赫然雕着栩栩如生的盘龙纹样。  
“呃！”臀缝间的淋漓风光被掰开来赏玩，就着他流出的水儿那玉势长驱直入，耐心而不容置疑地向穴中推去。  
王妃不愿承认他早起了欲，羞愤难当地闭上双眼不去看，又总忍不住睁开一条细缝，不停扑扇的睫毛上盈盈带泪。  
玉势不算粗大，不多时便让小穴吞吃下去，王爷便来回插弄起来，凹凸不平的雕饰反复绞紧媚肉，甚至在穴口也翻出嫣红来，随着玉势进出而一开一合，引人遐思。  
可那玉势直将穴口捅得松软，却是半点碰不到甬道深处。王妃被勾得情动，穴内的空虚一阵一阵教人发狂，又统统化作了淫液，流得欢畅极了。可王爷仍旧不紧不慢地捏着玉势搅弄着他腿间，丝毫没有要进来的意思。  
“唔嗯……”又一次被玉势一插到底，王妃早已禁不住敞开了双腿，任由那盘龙在体内游曳舞动，忍不住发出一声欲求不满的呻吟，充满了撩拨的意味。臀肉还疼得厉害，他如何舍得下脸去求王爷欢好。  
好在，王爷的忍耐也到头了。  
本来就是找王妃来“办事”的，谁知莫名其妙地大闹了一场，不得不板着脸将人狠狠教训一顿。  
若不是王爷定力了得，早就着了这小狐狸精的道儿，让他在责罚半途勾了魂逃了罚去。王妃本就姿容出尘，身段柔美，光是在戒尺下隐忍呻吟的小模样就能窜起王爷的邪火，更别提他还三番五次地主动勾引……  
此刻再不纾解，王爷也要憋出失心疯了。  
肉刃埋入体内，王妃按耐许久的一声浪叫从齿缝间溢出，王爷也忍不住满足地叹了一口气。  
平静只是一瞬的错觉。下一刻，王爷就掐住了他的腰，大开大合地肏干起来，稍拔出些便立刻狠狠贯穿，每一下都肏到更深处去。  
刚才还渴望被填满的王妃只觉得自己被整个捅穿钉在了床上，而且王爷的劲腰不断地撞击他饱受捶楚的臀肉，堪比又挨了一顿板子。  
“王爷、呜……王爷饶了…臣妾吧……啊！”  
“怎样饶？”说着王爷竟真拔了出来，手上施力将身下人翻了过来，又捉了他脚腕分开，再度欺身而上，反就着这个姿势肏得更深几分，“这样饶吗？”  
肉刃粗暴而不由分说地侵入后穴，接连捣弄着内里的软肉，碾压每一分褶皱。被欺负狠了的肉壁委屈地瑟缩着，又讨好般地缠紧了肉刃，有节奏地吸吮着、收缩着、渴望着，诚实地袒露着主人的欲望。  
“啊——”准确地顶在穴儿深处一点上，满意地听到了王妃克制不止的欢愉叫声，间杂着断断续续的泣音。  
王爷对着那处大力鞭挞几下，王妃又是一声叫唤，前端泄了出来，黏腻地沾满了两人交合之处。  
高潮余韵正是脆弱之时，王爷却陡然加快了肏干的速度，紧接着讨伐那处隐秘的要地。  
王妃再无招架之力，浑身软成绕指柔，紧紧攀附在王爷身上，将体内作乱的肉刃更缠紧了几分。  
“爷……”王妃几乎被肏昏过去，只觉得乾坤颠倒神智迷蒙间不禁叫了一声。  
王爷眉头微微舒展，俯身衔住了他的唇舌，贪婪地掠夺身下人的气息。  
媚肉包裹的肉刃抽动几下，温热的液体打在内壁之上。王爷粗重的呼吸平复了几分，缓缓退出来，又抓起先前的玉势来，堵在一时合不拢的穴口处，不许里头的阳精流出来。  
“王妃就在此含着本王的东西，好好反省一番吧。”  
说罢，真就自顾自穿衣踏履，推门而去。徒留满身情事痕迹的王妃被摆成个跪撅在地的姿势，双手一直未解，高耸的臀瓣伤痕密布，又多了几个深深的指印……  
不到盏茶工夫，房门又被推开，九爷举着小托盘回来了。  
“小柯儿？”利索地把人放开，轻手轻脚地放抱到榻上，小心翼翼地避开了伤臀的触碰，与之前只顾着自己爽而横冲直撞的王爷判若两人。  
“爷怎么能绑我这么久！你看，都红了！”陈柯立刻抬起双腕，捆久了再柔软的材质也会留下痕迹。  
“你从哪找的麻布塞我嘴里？划破了我怎么吃东西呜呜呜……”陈柯一边假哭，一边要张嘴给九爷看那几道极细微的小口子，样子狼狈得很。  
“你还凶我什么，哦，还逼我自称臣妾，怎么，很好听吗？”  
一直好脾气不还口的九爷多嘴了一句：“确实很好听。”眼见着陈柯好看的眉眼都要立起来，赶紧找补到：“你不喜欢就不好听！小柯儿想自称本宫也可以！”  
陈柯也少见九爷这般谄媚的模样，忍不住笑了两声，认真道：“九爷，奴觉得这样最好。”  
周元佐轻啄他唇角，低声道：“我怕旁人听见，会看你不起。”  
“奴只在乎爷怎么看……奴本就只想做个男宠而已……”  
“嘘，不许说这种话。爷给你上点药吧？”  
“先洗澡再上药不迟。不许转移话题，我觉得王妃还不如当男宠自在呢。”  
“我舍不得小柯儿做男宠嘛，你就当卖本王一个面子，做我的王妃，嗯？”  
“好吧……”  
“再说，哪有你这样蹬鼻子上脸的男宠啊……”  
“啥？！”  
“哎哟，王妃别生气，我、我这就让他们抬热水进来！”  
陈柯算是被九爷彻底逗乐了，一笑又牵扯到臀后的疼痛，立马想起来什么，质问道：“你是不是真的生气了！要不打我这么狠！都不心疼的吗？！”  
“嘿嘿，真的狠吗？”九爷拖长了腔，一脸调戏。  
陈柯拿眼瞪他，不过自己也知道此刻红彤彤的眼圈没什么威慑力。  
“再说，你不让下人叫你王妃，我可是亲耳所闻，难道不该打吗？”  
“……行了行了，爷还不是想打就打了，哪这么些理由。”甚至他还会创造理由让爷打一顿，打完还要挨肏，这么好的男宠真是打着灯笼都难找啊！陈柯都被自个儿感动了，完全忽视了他自己也很爽的事实……

待下人们再进来伺候，才发现刚才还吵得不可开交的主子竟是你侬我侬、蜜里调油似的腻在一起，尤其是王爷，一点架子没有地哄着王妃胡闹，跟往常冷漠无情模样大相径庭，不禁个个佩服王妃好手段。


	10. 番外之醉酒

玉容阁新酿得了桃花酒，孝敬到安王府两壶。王妃心猿意马，百般暗示王爷花前月下，酒酣情浓，春宵苦短……  
王爷不为所动，冷漠无情地推掉了一杯又一杯开胃酒、安眠酒、晨起一杯酒……  
整整一壶，都像王妃的媚眼一样，抛到了空气里。  
陈柯气得跳脚，忍无可忍，拍案而起！

“王爷，王妃托我给您带句话。”  
“？”  
“‘他干了，您随意’。”  
“？？？”

周元佐一脚踹开寝殿门，暖暖的花香就溢了出来，带着引人迷醉的热意缠上鼻端。  
要命的是，重重幔帐后冒出的柔若无骨的一声呻吟。  
“嗯……好热……”  
周元佐沉着个脸，一把扯开碍事的纱帘，决心把胆大包天的王妃揪出来好好教训一顿。  
陈柯许是喝多了燥意上头，在床上难受地扭来扭去，衣衫早就七零八落遮不住身子，还把一床被褥也绞出了花。  
见自家王爷进来，陈柯已醉的不知看人脸色了，甚至还自顾自踢掉了勉强挂着的亵裤，一脸迷醉地爬起来扑抱了个满怀：“爷……”  
周元佐哭笑不得，陈柯呼吸间的酒气打在他脸上，身子大半靠在他腰上，散发着暧昧至极的香气，像是桃花精修得了人身，盈盈盛开了他满怀。  
罢罢罢，今天就顺着他一回，明儿清醒了再好好收拾他。周元佐如此想着，不再压抑身下逐渐抬头的欲望，手也不老实地摸上了陈柯熟悉又温热的躯体。  
突然，陈柯头埋在他怀里似乎哽了一下，随后有些迷茫地抬起头。  
“九爷……？九爷今天来了啊……”说着竟摇摇晃晃推开他跪坐起来，又跌进了柔软的锦被之间，半天才爬起来。  
“九爷，九爷今天又要点哪个？江茶儿，燕歌儿，还是玉……玉琅琅？”说着说着，酒气蒸红的小脸上竟显出失魂落魄的神色来。  
九爷——周元佐心中一紧。江茶儿前些年就遣出了楼不知所踪，玉琅琅嗓子倒了之后也无人问津，按理说与陈柯早无交集。  
是醉得厉害，又想起了他以前去玉容阁与哥儿们厮混的日子了吗？  
“不就是……嗝，叫床的声音好听吗，还不是本阁主教的……其实他们都、都害怕九爷，就因为九爷会打他们……”  
“九爷怎么就不来打我呢！！！”  
周元佐无比震惊地看着陈柯作西子捧心状吐露真言，一时竟无从应对。  
“呜呜呜……嗝儿，我也想挨打……我也想勾引九爷……”  
陈柯哭得情真意切，上气不接下气，一边哭还一边扒拉周元佐。  
“你怎么就不看看我……非要我主动吗！”  
“……你还同时叫三个……还叫双胞胎……”  
“你为什么连叫玉琅琅两次！你从来没有连着叫过……同一个人……”  
周元佐被陈柯不管不顾地乱锤了一气，醉鬼的力气还是挺大的，砸得他都肩膀生疼，也实在没法朝哭得满脸花的罪魁祸首发脾气，只能自认倒霉，勉勉强强抓住人的手扯下床头的丝带捆扎仔细，这才安生下来。  
“不是连着叫了你一个人好几年了吗，王妃？”  
陈柯双手被反绑住，勉强蠕动两下就觉得累了，于是刚才还惊天动地的哭叫骤然一静。他又不高兴了，哼哼唧唧地钻进九爷怀里。  
“九爷……来打我呀……我比他们都、都好玩儿……”

陈柯是被一种难以言喻的异样感弄醒的，准确地说，是被顶醒的。  
感受到九爷的那玩意儿在自己体内愈发灼热硬挺起来，饶是以他自诩放得开的做派，也不禁老脸一红。  
这大清早的……岂不是要白日宣淫？难道九爷终于暴露淫贼本性了？  
嘶，头好疼……宿醉的滋味翻了上来，陈柯难受的稍微一动。  
两人私密之处交合甚紧，他稍一动，周元佐便也醒了。   
眼看着自家王爷眼中一点点聚起凌厉锐芒，外厉内荏的陈柯顿觉腿软，忍不住瑟缩着往后动了一动。  
周元佐冷冷一笑，人在自己怀里，还敢跑，反了他了！  
陈柯腰上搭着周元佐的手，此时冷不防重重一揽，整个人重新被贯穿在完全挺立的阳物上，捅了个结实。  
“呃……”这一下太狠，陈柯不由得低叫出声，随后又被周元佐牢牢禁锢着前后摆动腰臀，一下一下顶弄起来。  
陈柯也就那一点点下意识的抵抗，惯会承欢的身子很快便放软腰柔顺配合着，仍旧被九爷透着凶狠的肏弄顶得臀肉乱颤，宿醉初醒本是眼眶干涩，此时倒被磨出了几分湿意。  
“啊……爷怎么、怎么这么凶……一大早就欺负我……”陈柯双腿忍不住勾住九爷的腰际，腿间泥泞狼藉大敞，后穴随着肉刃抽插收缩着。可这点惯常的讨好一点作用也没有，周元佐就着力道将他扒下来，恶狠狠地掼在床上，“你还有脸说本王……凶？”  
说着又欺身而上，大力分开陈柯的双腿掰开臀瓣，从后方肏了进去。  
陈柯又摔了个昏头晕脑。面对九爷莫名的发泄怒火、惩罚一般的摆弄操干，他也无心去抵抗，浑身像过了电似的刺激。  
“你倒说说看你昨晚做了什么？”九爷钳住陈柯的腰际，由上而下有力地进出着，胯骨随着冲撞的节奏击打在赤裸臀上，有些痛意自臀肉上发散。  
陈柯猛地想起自己昨天喝了整整一壶的春酒……然后……然后……！  
“嗯？想起来没有？缠着爷打你屁股，结果打了没两下就哭了？”  
“还坐到爷身上求肏，半天不见动静……”  
陈柯脑中凌乱画面随着周元佐的话渐渐清晰，尤其是自己哭着喊着的羞耻话音犹在耳畔，他恨不得一头撞上床梁晕过去算了。  
“……你就这么骑在爷身上睡着了！”说到恨处，以周元佐的定力也不禁咬牙切齿，挥起巴掌对着努力吞吐他阳物的屁股就是一顿痛打。  
这下真相明了，陈柯可怜兮兮地一边挨揍一边挨肏，半句花言巧语都说不出来，撅着越来越红的屁股任由九爷惩罚，等着把爷伺候舒服了，能开恩看在他乖巧的份上轻饶了他……

憋了一夜邪火的九爷在罪魁祸首身上肆意侵伐了不知几轮，直弄得陈柯身前身后都是一片黏腻不堪，才大发慈悲射在热情逢迎的甬道深处，又掐了一把那通红的臀肉。  
“把爷的东西含住了，不然……”  
听着九爷语气中森然之气，陈柯软成烂泥的身子也被冻得一哆嗦，立刻乖乖夹紧抽痛的小穴，连散发痛意的臀肉也不得不绷紧。他楚楚可怜地回头去瞧周元佐的脸色，哑着嗓子又软又媚地叫了一声“爷”。  
而周元佐早已收起了刚才的三分餍足，甩了他一张冷漠无情的面皮，甚至做出一副要下床离去的样子。  
陈柯被他肏完就走的态度吓坏了，不顾腰酸腿软，扶着床边滑到地上跪着，去牵九爷的衣角。  
“爷，我知错了……”  
周元佐不为所动，那一片衣摆却从陈柯指间滑落。  
“爷……爷怎么罚我都好，别走……”  
陈柯干脆直接抱住了周元佐的大腿。  
“一点规矩都没了。”九爷低骂一句，陈柯立刻撒了手跪好，只是跪的位置正好堵住了九爷要离开的路，状似无辜地抬眼瞟他。  
陈柯天生是艳丽张扬的皮相，人妍花娇，本应在枝头矜持摇曳，接受众人的惊叹吹捧。可他折了自己下来，委与一人手中任他蹂躏，恨不得被九爷一点一点掐出花汁来染在指尖、烂成花泥赖在他手心。  
陈柯若是抱着王爷的腰蹭着脸撒娇，说一句“臣妾错了”，周元佐是乐意宠着他的，那点脾气一哄就没，最多高抬轻落地教训一句“不许再胡乱饮酒”。  
但陈柯惊惶失措地跪了，带着一身粗暴承欢后止不住的颤抖与满身淫靡红痕，不敢丝毫遮掩地暴露于九爷眼前，像是在床第间惹怒王爷的卑微男宠般瑟缩，害怕即将加身的惩罚，更怕被扫地出门，于是卑微地伏在人前，明知道不会被轻饶也不敢哭求。  
周元佐心底那点阴暗的凌虐欲就轻而易举地被勾了出来。他慢条斯理地穿戴整齐，直到陈柯在一层厚实的地毯上也跪不稳身形，才挑拣了一件细长木条和一块宽厚木板出来，木条左右来回轻轻打在陈柯双颊。  
“昨天不是很会说吗，接着说罢。什么时候把爷哄得高兴了，爷就赏你板子。”

“是……臣妾昨夜言行无状，竟敢勾引王爷，臣妾再也不敢了……”  
周元佐把玩着木板，闻言大怒，“啪”的一记狠狠抽在陈柯通红臀尖，“重说！”  
“呜……臣妾愚钝......”  
“勾引完了就哭着不让肏，谁给你的胆子！”  
“呜……酒、酒壮怂人胆……”  
“啪！啪！啪！”周元佐落板越发用力了。两瓣肿胀的臀肉在他手下肆意摇摆，却还是一下不落地被上上下下打了个遍。  
“还敢躲！”臀腿间挨了两下狠的，陈柯终于哭叫出来，支撑不住跪撅的身子，倒在了地毯上。  
随即惊恐万分地发现自己被九爷拎了起来，屁股着地摔在了床上。  
被褥再软，对于饱经痛打的屁股来说也不啻于一记重击，陈柯眼前一黑，手竟不自觉地去想去揉一揉身后可怜的臀肉。  
“你自己摸一下试试？”九爷阴恻恻的声音就在耳边，一时昏头的陈柯也忍不住哆嗦。  
“臣妾......臣妾屁股好痛......"  
“你今天不认错，爷就让你的屁股一直痛下去。”说罢，冷硬的板子紧紧贴上了陈柯滚烫的臀面，明明是冰凉凉有些舒服的触感，陈柯却忍不住一个劲儿往前拱，生怕被那板子追上似的。  
周元佐已经被他家王妃今天百般不听话的小动作气笑了，拖着人的脚腕往回一扯，顺手就将他两腿分开系在了床头。  
——陈柯真的后悔这张床各角都能栓人的精巧设计。  
“爷......呜，臣妾含不住您的东西了......"陈柯的脸在昨夜已丢尽了，今日索性捡不起来，破罐破摔，平日说不出口的羞人话止不住地往外冒。  
周元佐一瞧，果然两爿肿肉之间的穴口大开，嫣红的软肉翕动着吐出小股的白浊，明明是不受控制的反应，却看得让人忍不住暗骂一声淫荡。  
细木条立起来重重敲在后穴，陈柯哀叫一声，修长匀称的双腿不住颤抖，但怎么也不能合拢一分一毫，只能任由被肏得软烂的穴口大敞，无助地迎接一下又一下痛打。  
“该打吗？”穴口一刻不停地挨了十下火辣辣的木条子，被抽得微微鼓胀起来，夹在同样可怜的臀肉之间瑟缩得如雨后残花，时不时还吞吐着浊液。  
“该、该打......呜....可是臣妾的穴儿受不住了，求爷换个地方打......呜呜呜......."  
周元佐也难得见陈柯在床上撒泼耍赖一回，大感有趣。“你今天这张嘴说得有趣，爷很喜欢，不如好好说说自己错哪儿了，该怎么罚？”  
木条还用力摁在疼痛难耐的后穴上，陈柯几乎觉得那处已经被打烂了。此刻能让周元佐转移注意力别再打那儿，让陈柯说什么都乐意。“臣妾再也不敢背着您喝酒了，喝酒也不敢喝醉了，喝醉了也不敢勾引爷了，勾引了也不敢不伺候您了......."  
周元佐差点被他逗笑了，手中的木条也撤了几分力。  
陈柯一见有门儿，立刻接着说道：“臣妾知错了，请爷......请爷狠狠教训臣妾的......臣妾的屁股......"  
"哦？为什么是屁股呢？”木条终于离开了惨兮兮的小穴，陈柯还没松一口气，之前的厚木板子就贴上了稍歇了一阵的臀肉。  
“因为......因为臣妾屁股痛了，就记住教训再不敢犯了.......”  
“你说，打多少下才够痛、够让你记住呢？”  
“已经够痛了......"陈柯这话刚出口就给自己赚了三四下板子，又沉又重，打得臀肉像枝头熟透的果子般颤颤巍巍。  
不同于木条每次深陷入肉中的凌厉，这板子胜在宽大，没几下就将整个屁股责了个遍，再打下来就高肿了一圈。  
“啊.......唔啊！”陈柯被打得发出断断续续的哀嚎，板子每落下来，他整个身子便随之狠狠一抖。

“呜啊......"待到臀肉肿高两寸，烂红滚烫，臀峰处肿透几近透明，再轻柔的抚摸也能引起一阵战栗。陈柯呜咽着，被逼着说出周元佐爱听的羞耻词句。  
“臣妾的屁股......就该被打得热烫，好给爷暖手......"  
"该被打得胀大肥厚，好让爷摸得舒服......"  
“再.....再犯错，就自己撅起来让爷把屁股......把屁股打开花......"  
周元佐狠狠地把人欺负够了，随手揉了两把眼前被打得服服帖帖再不敢造次的屁股，听着陈柯小声地念那些下流话，只觉得自己夫纲大振，浑身舒爽。

——————————————事后的分割线——————————————

“爷昨夜直接要了臣妾便是，何必等到早晨再算账？”陈柯流泪流的眼睛微肿泛红，撅着嘴委屈地盯着周元佐。  
周元佐轻咳一声。总不能说陈柯哭诉自己以前的风流债，惹得他心虚内疚，不忍下手吧？  
“你不愿意，本王难道还要强奸自己的王妃？像什么样子！”  
“嘶.......强奸，也不是不能玩......."陈柯一边揉屁股一边露出了若有所思的神情。

——————  
妈的，老子终于爽完了，本来想一两发写完的真是高估了自己！！


	11. 番外之食欲

周元佐一把抱起陈柯。

陈柯故作羞涩埋头，却听见九爷“唔……”了一声，不禁疑惑。

“咳。”九爷抱着陈柯颠了一下，让他在自己怀里换了个位置，戳了一下他突出的胯骨。“你这儿的骨头……硌到爷了。”  
陈柯：“……”

九爷捏捏他的胳膊。“啧，身上都没有二两肉，抱着忒硬。”  
陈柯：“……？”

九爷得寸进尺，开始揉他的屁股。“别瘦的连屁股都没肉了，打起来不趁手怎么办？”  
陈柯忍无可忍：“要不要我去找罗绯绯要几个丰乳肥臀的女人，陪王爷吃五花肉？堂堂王爷馋口肥肉，说出去不怕丢人、不嫌腻得慌！”

九爷也不恼，继续胡搅蛮缠：“是怕吃胖了不好看？爷又不嫌弃你！”  
“呵呵，我现在开始嫌弃您了。”

“瞧这小脸瘦的，让人以为本王虐待你呢？”九爷挑起了陈柯尖尖的下巴，陈柯没躲，只不过连翻了七八个白眼。  
“可不是嘛，王爷连个男宠的养不起，饿的连夜跑回青楼要饭去了。”

“呵，你那儿的饭死贵死贵还恁少，本王哪回不是吃饱了去的？”  
“哼，自然是填不满您老的海量。”  
……  
一番极其幼稚的对嘲之后，还真到了用饭的时辰。

照例是四菜一汤，王府的厨子向来擅长把握好王爷刁钻的口味。难得的是王妃进府以来也半点要求没提过，是个极好伺候的主儿。

……这顿饭吃得是风生水起、风起云涌、风云诡谲。

九爷吃着，眼睛瞟着，心里数着。

结果陈柯每一样菜夹的次数都差不多一样！

不可能，他就没点喜好吗？！

自幼锦衣玉食，以食不厌精、脍不厌细为准则的周元佐心中掀起了惊涛骇浪。

不可能，人生在世，吃喝二字，世上没有人不讲究吃喝，陈柯一定是在跟我斗气，故意为之！

于是安排了亲信盯着王妃一日三餐，如发现异常，速来禀报！

一个月后，派去的小太监在王爷的逼视下战战兢兢：“王妃每日的点心都是轮着吃，且只吃一倆口的；小厨房按您的吩咐请了各菜系各酒楼的名厨来不重样地做，可王妃顿顿只吃一碗饭，也从不见多看哪道菜两眼……”  
“……王爷，奴才实在找不到哇。”

周元佐赏了小太监一笔钱，顺便让他把厨子们也送走。一个一个都抓不住陈柯的胃，还名厨呢，呸！

“王爷，您找……奴婢何事？”打发了小太监，周元佐又想起一位小丫鬟来。

“你不必拘着王府的规矩，陈柯一向把你当妹子看的。”

“是，莹儿晓得。”小姑娘大大方方，从善如流。

“本王想知道，陈柯他可有爱吃的菜？”

“好像……没有。”

“那……不爱吃的呢？”

“也没有。”莹儿小脸皱起，认真地想了又想，补充道：“主子从不挑饭菜好赖，也没听过他喊饿……有就吃，没有便罢了。”

周元佐终于服了。

莫名其妙地，堂堂王爷竟然开口问了一句眼前的小丫头：“你有爱吃的吗？”

“当然有啦，我爱吃云片糕、糖山药、醋溜鱼段、香酥鸡……”

“不爱吃的呢？”

“各种青菜！”

周元佐无力扶额。他干嘛要多嘴，她根本就是个小孩子心性嘛……不过香酥鸡本王倒是许久不吃了，要不把春和楼的厨子叫回来……

打住！

本王折腾一个月到底是为了啥来着？

一开始是觉得陈柯这么瘦说不定有挑食儿的毛病，待本王揪出来教训他好好照顾自个儿的身子，用鞭子抽着逼他吃下不爱吃的菜，威胁他上面的嘴不好好吃就用下面的嘴吃进去，他的王妃也许会眼泛泪光，委委屈屈地吃下，顺便狎戏一番，岂不美哉……

后来，又想着做点他爱吃的，把人养得滋润些，也可以拿甜滋滋的点心零嘴儿讨美人欢心，到时候一人一口你喂我我喂你，也是一大乐事……

……可谁能想到陈柯的饮食规律到令人发指，鸡蛋里愣是挑不出骨头，相比之下，自己好像才是挑三拣四的那个吧？

“你还笑！”王爷觉得自己一家之主的威严受到了挑衅。王妃知道了他这个月费尽心思只为了琢磨他的口味之后，居然丝毫没有感动，反而笑得前仰后合，根本直不起腰来！

“……哈哈哈哈……咳！”陈柯好不容易逮到一个王爷吃瘪的机会，毫无形象地笑了个够本，甚至用手擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，才总算来得及调整了一下表情，恢复了最擅长的献媚讨好男宠脸——有点过于浮夸了——腻着嗓子道：“王爷，这就是您整整一个月不宠幸臣妾的原因吗？臣妾好欢喜……”

王爷一把推开了演技拙劣的王妃，嫌弃道：“行了行了，心里还嘲笑本王呢就来卖骚，能不能认真点，这是求肏的态度吗？”

“……”猝不及防地荤话，闪了王妃的舌头。

小样儿，脸皮这么薄，还跟本王斗？王爷得意一笑，总算扳回一城。

“也是，本王何必钻这个牛角尖，”说着手就不老实地撩开了王妃的衣襟，熟门熟路地握住了浑圆的臀丘用力揉捏了起来。“想收拾你本来也不需要理由嘛。”

陈柯轻哼一声，扭了扭腰将臀瓣乖顺地送上，任由周元佐搓圆捏扁。他越奉迎，王爷就越要欺负他。反身把人按着腰压在床沿，手指暧昧地划过隐秘穴口，“自己说，想挨揍还是想挨肏？”

“……”陈柯觉得这话他没法接。

见他沉默不言，九爷也不催促，一双手不紧不慢地顺着陈柯腰际往上游走，时而揪弄在胸前，时而挑拨在颈后，又有纷纷乱乱的吻落下来，直把一身瓷白肌肤揉成了温香软玉，泛起大片的红霞来。

陈柯呼出一口热气，微微张了嘴，任由自己在情欲中迷失，露出一点享受的神色来，权当王爷在伺候他。

周元佐岂能忍了，当下取出一盒香气馥郁的脂膏来挖出一大块，抬起臀儿来掰开臀缝往里探去。润泽的小口听话地分开，纳入他的手指，一收一缩间将脂膏全数吃下，犹不满足，贪婪地吸吮内里的手指。陈柯低低呻吟一声，似有无限欢愉。

周元佐手指在内壁细细打圈涂抹，少不得一番戳按拧弄，直将陈柯里里外外玩得个透彻，呻吟声渐响了起来，才将手抽出，黏腻水光统统擦在身下人红肿的乳头上。

陈柯下身早已赤裸，双腿大敞，穴内的粘稠一点一滴都化作春水，湿滑地流满臀缝。许多天未经粗暴对待的淫荡身躯，后穴格外空虚，难耐欲火焚烧，不禁哑着嗓音祈求着：“爷……奴受不了……”

周元佐反而收了手，正人君子一般不再碰他的身子。陈柯红着脸去蹭他，他反而站起来抱着胳膊退了一步，摆出一副作壁上观的模样来。

一双眼睛却刻意在他身躯上梭巡着，带着亵玩的意味。被他盯着的地方甚至迅速瘙痒了起来，  
陈柯实在挺不过，带着泣音小声告饶：“爷……求爷肏我……”

“哼，晚啦！现在爷只想揍你，快把屁股撅起来！”周元佐恶意满满地在他臀上拍了一记，噼啪有声。

欲火间焚身的陈柯眼前一黑。

到底是反抗不得的，被拉拽到九爷腿上趴平铺展，臀丘翘着抖着，忍不住夹紧那缝隙里的水儿。  
啪！啪！来回两掌将臀肉抽散，九爷提起了小竹板，“好好受着！”  
一连串板子落在丰盈臀肉上，并不太难捱，火辣辣的疼间杂着麻痒的快感，胯下性器也跟着抬头。

“说起来，王府的饮食应该是王妃负责吧？”王爷突然开口，同时在通红的臀面上抽了一记狠的。

“啊？”陈柯茫然抬头，他好像闻到了阴谋的味道。

“王妃可知道本王爱吃什么？”又是一记责打随着话音而落，陈柯蹬了蹬腿，遭到王爷无情镇压。

“说出十样来，才能挨肏，否则……”

噼啪！噼啪！  
“否则就一直挨揍吧，小柯儿。”

晴天霹雳。从来不在意吃喝更没听过相声《报菜名》的陈柯怀疑王爷要把他活活打死，但他没有证据……

“唔！今天……今天中午吃的、粉蒸肉——”  
“嗯，算一道。”

“那个什么、啊，丸子，就那个红烧的……”  
周元佐暗自好笑，趁机多打了好几板子，才提醒道，“狮子头？”  
“啊！对对！”  
“接着说。”

“诶呀，哎呦……您打慢点，我想不起来了——冰糖雪梨……算吗？”  
“马马虎虎吧，三道了。”

“还有、橙子里放蟹肉的那个，叫什么来着……呜呜，求爷教教我……”  
“蟹！酿！橙！”周元佐一个字抽一板子地往外蹦。  
“呜呜呜……您欺负我……”

待到陈柯东拼西凑起来十道菜，早挨了近百下小竹板。就连一向手黑的王爷到最后都开始放水了，落板不知比开始时轻了多少——谁让他的王妃真的记不住菜名呢……

不过的确每一样都是他平素爱吃的。周元佐想到此处，手上更加温柔了几分。  
“真乖。”  
陈柯又一次主动缠上了王爷的腰，这次没有被拒绝，而是得到了火热的回应。  
昂扬的性器抵在了滑腻淋漓的臀缝，磨蹭着肿痛的屁股。

陈柯颤抖着手，掰开了自己并拢的臀瓣，露出寂寞许久、正一张一合的穴口。  
真淫荡啊。陈柯默默想着，腰上施力，整根没入。

“啊——！”在痛楚中体味久违的欢愉。他一向直面自己的欲望，从不为之过度忸怩，所幸——周元佐也很喜欢这样在他身上放浪的陈柯。

不过，还是不能老让自家王妃在身上压着。  
周元佐挺身夺回了主动权，大开大合地插弄起来，粗暴地入侵那销魂蚀骨的温柔乡  
身后被无情地鞭挞着、贯穿着，陈柯的身子圈在周元佐有力的臂膀里，随着他的操弄起伏着，高肿到不敢碰的屁股也遭到反复顶弄，痛楚与快感将他包裹，无处可逃。

他一点也不想逃。  
乳头和性器也被九爷捉在手中，却不似交合一处那般霸道，而是殷勤伺候，极尽体贴似的来回爱抚着，温柔却让他不由自主地战栗。

过于激烈了，陈柯想。他怎么能在情欲的巅峰待这么久还不掉下来呢。他浑浑噩噩地，可周元佐在他唇上轻啄一吻，他便放心了。他将自己的控制权完完全全地交给九爷，这具身子的每一寸都心甘情愿地听从另一个人的指挥。

“真乖……小柯儿……想永远留在你身体里，欺负你一辈子……”  
两个人紧紧依偎着，同时达到了顶点。  
陈柯一瞬间的失神，身前泄出一股白浊，同时有温热液体击打在体内正不断痉挛的软肉上。

———————————————————————————————————————

男人满足了兽欲之后一般会有一点温存的时间吧，哪怕是心虚的、假惺惺的那种呢？

陈柯恨恨地瞪着周元佐。自家王爷怎么跟别的男人不一样——没有良心的吗？为什么刚爽完，就开始揉他滚烫可怜的屁股？  
最可气的是，听听他现在说的是人话吗？！

“哎，果然是该把屁股打肿了才好摸，又热又软……瞧你一身骨头，刚才把爷身上都磕青了！”  
周元佐指着自己身上莫须有的“伤”，把陈柯的手拉到心口覆上。  
……算了，看在他揉得挺舒服的份上……陈柯打了个哈欠，窝在九爷怀里睡着了。


	12. 番外之下棋

“王妃这几日在做什么？”

周元佐的车驾在城门口稍停，早有府里的人在候着。

“回王爷，王妃常在房里看书，手不释卷，有时连饭都顾不得吃。”

“嗯？”周元佐惊异地瞥了回话的人一眼。

“对了，前天王妃还去了灵觉寺，到夜里才回来。”

“灵觉寺？”没想到陈柯还会主动出门，他也不像是信佛的人啊？

随从揣摩不出王爷的意思，小意又解释了两句，“是啊，就是城西那个求子求姻缘很灵验的灵觉寺……”说完顿觉不妥，王妃肯定不会求这些啊……

周元佐也是哭笑不得，他还以为被派出去一个月做什么钦差——其实就是陛下不放心长江的水利，让他去监监工——陈柯一听这等苦差事，当场表示自己要日日在府门口等爷回来做一块坚毅的望夫石。

行吧。王爷对他一身懒骨头的王妃一点办法没有，除了把人揍一顿、最好一个月起不来床之外，还能怎么办呢？

谁知他在外面舟车劳顿、晒黑了不少，陈柯不在府里日思夜想望穿秋水就算了，看书看得起劲哈？不喜欢出门还去求子庙？

陈柯好像的确对他没有子嗣耿耿于怀来着……别再魔怔了，还是在看什么男人生子的歪门邪书？

周元佐想着想着就把自己绕进去了，生怕回去看见一个疯疯癫癫的王妃。

“爷？”陈柯挑着车帘，疑惑地叫了一声。这人一个月不见怎么还对自己视而不见了呢，难道是在外头有新欢了不成？亏自己还专门在门口等他等了半个时辰！

结果九爷醒过神来看见他，竟明显愣了一下。嘿，别再是真干了对不起我的事儿吧！陈柯一下子又想多了。

于是，本应小别胜新婚的两人，各自揣摩着对方的反应，越想越离奇，一路诡异地无话。

到了里屋，按着两位主子以前的习惯，下人把茶点摆好便纷纷退了出去。

大眼瞪小眼的周元佐和陈柯顿觉尴尬。

“你……”

“爷……”

同时开口又闭嘴。

“咳。”九爷在屋里转了一圈，没发现什么奇怪的东西，陈设布置还如他走前一致，连戒尺和藤条都好端端地放着，并无落灰。陈柯不可能让下人见到这个，想必是他亲自收拾的。

“听说你最近在看书？”

“是啊，爷不会以为我真不识字吧？”陈柯一扬下巴，仿佛认个字多值得骄傲一样。他可是个记仇的，刚入府时九爷嘲笑他的字丑，便认为他不学无术。其实他只是对不感兴趣的事儿不下功夫罢了，他也习过琴棋书画——这也是名妓的必修不是，他旁听几节课而已。

“看的什么书？”

“棋谱啊，爷书房里藏了好些残谱，我才寻到！”

“……哈？”意想之外的答案。王府的棋谱……好像是以前那些人送的礼。敢送到王府的，想必都是珍本，可惜周元佐并未多看两眼。

“那你去灵觉寺……？”

“爷可知那灵山大师，就是在灵觉寺隐居那位棋道高人？我早就想去拜会，只怕太过冒昧……不过前日有了玄机和弈海两套谱去就不一样了，大师看了眼睛都直了，一个劲儿邀请我常来坐呢！”

“呃，爷？您是不高兴我动您的东西吗……”陈柯说的眉飞色舞，却见周元佐脸色不太好看，不禁忐忑起来。

“没有，爷早说过书房的东西也归你管，怎会反悔？”嗨，原来是迷上下棋了啊。周元佐松了一口气，想到自己先前的胡思乱想顿觉可笑，暗暗决定决不能让陈柯知道。

“不知王妃有这等雅兴，倒是本王的不是。你若喜欢，爷陪你来一局？”

陈柯眼里划过一线锋芒，不声不响地到棋盘旁坐下，毫不客气地执了黑子。怎么看周元佐今天一言一行都透着股心虚，现在的举动更像是出于某种不知名的愧疚，在往回找补。

哼，他要是敢对我不起……

陈柯这般想着，手起手落间隐带风声，周元佐刚落下一子，他便毫不犹豫地跟上。

于是棋局很快分明。黑子蛮不讲理地冲杀之下，白子只能用七零八落来形容，向来英明神武的九王爷输的那叫一个惨不忍睹。

“……”九爷看着回天无力的残局，几乎有点迷茫。昭九皇子的美名又不是大风刮来的，他当年的棋艺也算是上乘。不是没输过，但输得如此难看还是头一回。

就算他一开始没太用心，就算他许久不碰棋子了……也不该如此吧？

尤其是陈柯下个棋，好似换了个人，杀气腾腾的是要弑夫吗？

瞧瞧，现在又恢复了淡定的模样，不，心情还很不错的样子，难道赢了本王就这般高兴？

“爷还玩吗？”陈柯收拾好了棋局，拈了一枚白子上下掂量着，偏过头笑得人畜无害，问道。  
周元佐盯他半晌，无言落下一枚黑子。

此局悠长，陈柯故作漫不经心，可动作也慢了许多。

又输了。开始时稳扎稳打甚至略占上风，却在某一白子落下时惊觉无路可走，此后便是左支右绌，垂死挣扎……这滋味真不好受。若说在过半时就有所怀疑白子不止招架于此，可实在没想到竟应在了不知几十步之后、他自己都不知的必经之处。

陈柯所思，远超于他。

与上一局不同，周元佐细观之下，虽不如先前势如破竹般畅快，却如织入密，旨在化解他一招一式，甚至要比他更明了黑子的走势，却一直等到他意图全部展露才反将之扑杀。这一手，赢得虽不多，却是极狠极难的。

周元佐尚在复盘，陈柯已动手收起棋子，打断了他的思绪。

“你还真是深藏不露。”九爷倒不至于对棋坪的输赢过于执着，更多的是对陈柯刮目相看。  
以及搞清楚他为什么下个棋如此凶残，他刚回来哪得罪他了？

“爷输了两盘，可有什么彩头？”陈柯笑吟吟地看过来，又装作刚才把他杀的片甲不留的不是他一样天真。

“任凭王妃差遣。”周元佐话一出口，陈柯眼睛迫不及待地亮了起来。

“爷得告诉我，回来的时候魂不守舍的……是在想什么？”

周元佐……周元佐想反悔。他刚还发誓不能决不能让陈柯知道的事  
……  
他这边稍一犹豫，陈柯立刻开始揉眼睛挤眼泪，“我就不该问……想必是江南有佳人，入了王爷的眼，想着开口跟我摊牌，她做大来我做小……”

周元佐……周元佐还能怎么办。不得不一五一十把自己瞎猜的那些全交代了，然后不出意料地，刚才还要哭天抢地的陈柯笑得直拍棋盘。

“哈哈！……哈哈哈哈哈！爷您居然以为我去庙里求姻缘！哈哈哈哈！”

他笑起来还没完没了了！周元佐咬牙切齿，再不治治，这王府真要姓陈了不成。

“再来一盘，下的好爷有赏。”九爷随手拾一枚棋子，丢到陈柯怀里。

毫无疑问，陈柯又赢了。这回赢得堂堂正正，你来我往，技高一筹而已。

陈柯忐忑地偷瞄九爷一眼。

“赢了几目？”周元佐问道。

“十四目……”这一局是陈柯先手，倒也输的不多。

周元佐“唔”了一声，将十四枚白子尽数提走，示意陈柯收拾棋盘，若无其事开口道：“既然是你赢的，那待会不如都吃下去？”

陈柯的手一停。当然不是用上面的嘴吃……

“再来。”周元佐啪地落子。

陈柯心里打鼓，又不得不举棋。摩挲着手里的微凉的玉石棋子，竟也多了一丝燥热。

陈柯心神不定又刻意放水之下，周元佐大胜一局。

“输了几目？”周元佐又问。

“唔……二十五……”

“输了这么多？该罚，把这些也吃下去吧。”周元佐轻描淡写地提子。

陈柯：“……爷我错了，我……”

周元佐不理他，亲自收了棋道：“再来。”

陈柯哭丧个脸，头回觉得落子如此艰难。

输了要罚，赢了也一样，这……

于是试图缩小输赢间的差距。可周元佐又不是石头，哪能任他施为。他欲要放水，周元佐便顺势穷追猛打；他要奋起直追，周元佐又立刻弱了抵抗。如此往来，陈柯的棋势支离破碎，溃不成军。

一滴冷汗划过陈柯额间。

“输了多少？”

“三……三十二……爷，我错了，我真的错了，您饶了我吧……”陈柯直接撇了棋跪在了九爷跟前，按住了他欲要提子的手。

“嗯？错哪了？”周元佐好声好气，由他按着还真不动了。

“我……我不该赢……”

九爷嘴角一抽，把人拎到膝上，照准臀丘就是一通巴掌。

“哎……不是，我不该输……哎呦哎呦……”

“连错都认不清，还想逃罚？”九爷下手更重，直到隔着薄薄一层布料也能感到微微热意，才撒了手任由陈柯从他腿上滑落。

九爷敲敲棋盘，“先把这三十九枚吃下去。”

陈柯在地上哼唧了一会儿，见九爷不理他，只得自己爬起来，慢慢撩起衣摆，拉下亵裤，露出被打得热烫的屁股来。颤颤巍巍捡起一枚玉石子，比划半天刚要探到身后，九爷又道：“转过来。”

嘿，转过去可不是方便九爷欣赏陈柯自己掰开红臀、一颗一颗吃下棋子的风景嘛。

“唔……”待塞到第二十二颗时，头前的一颗不小心被挤进了甬道最深处。

“啪！”猝不及防，腿根上挨了尖锐的一下，陈柯差点没跪住。此处娇嫩，相当不耐打。

“磨叽什么，还不快塞！”九爷不知何时取了藤条，真跟河道边的酷吏一般，稍有不顺眼就是一鞭子下去。

“扭屁股作甚，撅好！”又是一鞭子。

陈柯实在受不住打在大腿前后，可他总不能张口求爷抽他屁股吧，太羞了……

好容易把先前输的赢的三十九颗都塞好，甬道里满满当当，沉甸甸坠着，不安分地来回滑动，陈柯根本不敢站起来，生怕掉出来一颗半颗的。

但九爷更加用力地挥舞藤条，逼他去把竹板取来。

“爷……我站不起来……含不住的……”

九爷不为所动，手上一刻不停地多抽了好几下，直到密布的红痕落满整个屁股，才施施然开了金口：“站不起来？那就爬过去吧。”

陈柯脸一苦，刚想耍赖，九爷藤条便威胁似地一抬。

“呜……”被肚子里的重量坠着，不得不撅高屁股，穴口朝天，用膝盖一点一点挪过去，跪了许久本已麻木的双腿也一个劲儿地刺疼起来，陈柯叼着竹板爬回来的时候眼泪都快含不住了，湿漉漉地盯着周元佐。

九爷把人抱到腿上，随手揉了揉肿胀的两团臀肉，笑着问道：“这就委屈了？”

“可你最后下的那盘棋，乱七八糟，输了三十二目，还没罚呢。”

“呜呜呜，不要了，爷饶我一回，我以后好好下……”陈柯趁着周元佐看不见他的脸，假哭。  
“然后把爷赢得颜面扫地，嗯？”九爷手下用力，按了一把高肿的臀峰。

“啊！不是，我……我……”陈柯这下真的要哭了，赢还是不赢啊，反正挨打的总是他……

周元佐见他不知所措的样子，心情大悦，用竹板点了点陈柯可怜的屁股，“算了，爷宽宏大量，今天就饶你一次。这三十二枚便不必吃了，换成六十四记竹板，如何？”

陈柯哽住，一时竟不知哪个更重一些。

“还不谢恩？！”竹板重重地戳了一下屁股。

“嘶……谢爷恩典……”

九爷这才满意，把人在腿上调了调位置，一只手牢牢地压住了陈柯的腰，再也挣脱不得。

陈柯心里一紧，攥紧了不知是王爷的还是他自己的一把衣料。

噼里啪啦地板子砸了下来。细长细长、又坚又韧的竹子制得，与其说是板子不如说是竹条。臀肉在疾风骤雨般的笞打下深陷又弹起，轻薄的竹板挥舞起来格外趁手又不易打坏，简直令人爱不释手，恨不得一直重重抽下去。

“唔呃……爷，够数了……啊！”

一转眼，陈柯已挨了七十多下，九爷还没有要停的意思。

“嗯？够了吗？”一边装作不知，一边趁机多打了数下。

“干脆凑个整吧！”

“爷……”陈柯反抗的话全被打得越发迅疾的板子堵了回去，等他缓过气来，平白多挨了二十来下。

……合着六十四凑整是一百呗！爷您真是算数鬼才！

陈柯气得想咬人。

“行了，允你吐出来。”九爷轻抚过陈柯鼓囊囊的穴口，里边还辛苦含着数十颗玉石子儿呢。

“爷……您能不能不看着……”陈柯难得有些忸怩。

“害羞了？也成，折腾半天也饿了，先传膳吧。”周元佐居然真的起身，顺势将浑身无力的陈柯抱到凳几上坐好，肿胀的臀肉一下子惨遭挤压，尤其是那些不安分的棋子因着姿势改换而一股脑地坠下来，陈柯差点没滚到桌子底下去。

可王爷已经把下人叫进来了，他顾着所谓主子的面子也不能露出端倪，只得慌忙理了理衣摆，死死扶住桌案支撑身体。

周元佐眼里的笑意几乎要兜不住，他实在喜欢陈柯为了他的手段而露出的一点点隐忍模样。  
陈柯哪有心情吃饭，草草扒拉两口就撂下碗，一双被情欲与痛楚染得发红的眸子恨恨瞪着周元佐，却见自家王爷好整以暇，不闪不避坦荡荡与他对视，连菜都不夹地吃下好几口白饭，正所谓“秀色可餐”嘛。

明明是九爷霸道不讲理，败下阵来的却还是陈柯，先一步低下目光，用脚尖在桌子底下去蹭九爷的腿，意在告饶服软。

九爷慢条斯理地多用了半碗饭，才教人都撤了出去。

陈柯立刻捂住屁股，想站又站不起来，最多能揉揉凳面都盛不下的可怜臀肉，委屈地在原地来回颤悠。

九爷抱他到矮塌上，颜色温柔，“不欺负你了。非要自己弄出来？”

陈柯羞怯地点点头，周元佐正人君子般走了出去，他才艰难翻身，撑开穴口。叮叮当当的声响不绝于耳，圆润地四处乱滚，还有几颗深得过分的，不得不用手指去摸索。除了大婚那一次，陈柯向来是不愿在九爷面前做排泄类似之举的，每天的清洁也都是自己暗地里做。总算收集齐一小堆水光莹润的棋子，陈柯胡乱地把它们随便找了个匣子收起来，才叫周元佐进来。  
“王妃脸皮这般薄呀。”周元佐倒也不去逼他，陈柯在他面前几无底线，有求必应，这一点小小的余地他乐意给他留着。

“自然不如王爷，输了棋还打人的厚颜。”

“牙尖嘴利……”

王府的二位主子小别胜新婚，又是一场胡天胡地。


	13. 番外 之 都说了捉奸要成双！

“王爷……饶了臣妾吧，臣妾真的没有做过、做过那等苟且之事啊……啊！”  
话未说完，敞开的双腿之间又挨了一记火辣的藤条，打断了陈柯带着哭腔的话音。  
他不明白事情怎么会变成这样。就在刚才，一切还风平浪静，他好端端地在榻上歇着，本应出公差在外的王爷突然回来了，撩开他的衣襟似要亲热，他也顺从地缠上了王爷的脖子。  
王爷的手冷不丁划过隐秘臀缝，他便忍不住又惊又媚的叫了一声，往常王爷最喜欢听他发出这种声音。没想到周元佐骤然翻脸，勃然大怒把他挥在地上，他惊慌失措还未跪稳，脸上就被狠狠甩了一耳光。  
“贱人，本王稍不在家两天，你就敢与人通奸了？！”  
陈柯许久不曾挨过耳光的滋味，跪在地上被扇得发懵，却听得这一句怒骂，吓得魂不附体：“王爷，臣妾没有，臣妾冤枉啊……”  
“你若不曾与人合奸，那张淫穴怎得会肿？”周元佐甩开了陈柯试图牵他衣袖的手，任何一个男人都无法忍受妻室不忠的行为，更何况是他唯一的王妃！他堂堂王爷婚后都不曾出去眠花宿柳，对王妃百依百顺，到头来竟成了笑话！  
“臣妾……臣妾是自己浣洗的时候不小心……伤了那处，臣妾对王爷一片真心，绝不会做那……那等对不起王爷的事的，请王爷明鉴……”陈柯虚虚掩着刺痛的左脸，想捂又不敢，指缝间还能看清娇艳脸颊上清晰的指痕。许是吓坏了，他苍白的唇微微颤抖，急着想表明自己的清白，却仍旧乖顺跪在原处，偷偷抬眼看王爷的脸色。  
周元佐刚刚扇在陈柯脸上的右手微不可查地收紧了一下。无论如何，他也无法否认他对蜷缩在他脚下这个人的怜惜与疼爱。  
……越是如此，周元佐便越是恼恨这个夺走他所有宠爱又无情背叛的人，也痛恨下意识想回应他哀求的自己。  
于是他听见自己冷冷笑了一声，举起左手毫不留情地抽在陈柯完好的另一边脸上，“啪”的一声脆响，比之前那一记还重。  
陈柯所有辩解的话都被狠辣的掌风打消了，他绝望地伏在地上颤抖着，只听见王爷的声音像是淬了冰，冻得他指尖发麻。  
“看来你是不打算说实话了。”

周元佐不想听陈柯语无伦次的辩白，也不想看他被打得凄惨的小脸上露出哀戚的神情，他一把把陈柯摁在了床上，抓住他的脚腕往上提。  
陈柯以为王爷要把他吊起来打，不住拧着腰挣扎却被轻易镇压。周元佐竟是将他双腿分开拴在床头横梁上，只剩前胸双肩还有支撑，腰腹以下全然悬空！  
“嘶啦——”王爷碍事的布料直接撕裂撇在地上，陈柯顿时臀腿一凉，惊觉自己下身隐秘之处赤裸裸暴露于空中，而且还被迫摆得极高，恐怕就在王爷面前一览无余！  
他耐不住羞耻地想合拢双腿，扭动腰肢，却只让上半身无助地挪了半寸，头埋在被褥里憋得喘不上气，发出闷闷的呜咽。  
而周元佐好整以暇地从匣子里取了根藤条，不打招呼就是一记抽在陈柯不住瑟缩的臀缝上。  
“啊！”娇嫩的皮肉上立刻浮现一道红痕，惹得他痛叫一声。陈柯恐惧极了，他不知道自己会被半吊到什么时候、挨多少打。他浑身都紧紧绷着，腿根更是大扯着生疼，这个姿势明显是方便责罚后穴和臀缝，肯定是极羞极痛的……  
“啪！”又是一记，责在另一侧的臀缝上。陈柯咬住了唇没有叫出声，委屈而又畏惧的泪水却忍不住无声滚落在锦被之上，洇开一片，无人看见。  
“说，奸夫是谁？”  
陈柯埋着头不做声。王爷为何不信他……他一心倾慕的只有王爷一人，又怎会、怎会……  
“啪！啪！啪！”周元佐不满他的沉默，，狠狠在他穴口抽了三下。  
“本王在问你话。今天你若是不答，大可等着瞧，看本王能不能抽烂你下面这张惯会偷人的贱嘴！”  
说罢便抡起细藤条，挟着风声划出道道残影，一连十几下发了狠落在往日承受无尽欢愉的穴口上。可怜的穴肉怎堪受如此凌厉的责打，立时颤颤地红肿起来，胀得像是一朵艳红淫糜的肉花，开在了同样布满鞭痕的臀缝间。  
“啊！王爷、王爷别打……臣妾真的没有、臣妾真的没有做过……”  
“还敢狡辩……本王看你这淫妇怕不是恋奸情热，不肯供出情郎的名字吧！”  
周元佐嘴上说得凶狠，可到底是舍不得真把陈柯打得皮开肉绽，见那穴儿肿得凄惨，这么一时半刻的就已经挤满了臀缝的狭小空间，红彤彤既香艳又可怜，索性撇了藤条，用巴掌打了上去。  
可陈柯的腿心现在不碰都又辣又痛，巴掌上身还是激出了他一连串收不住的泪水。  
“说啊！本王今天有的是功夫，把你这被人玩过肏遍的身子，一寸一寸地收拾过去！”  
陈柯在一阵又一阵剧痛的冲刷下几乎丧失了神智，只剩下口中无意识地哭求着王爷放过他。他不明白王爷今天为什么这么狠心地打他，一句话也听不进去，残暴地逼问一个莫须有的答案。陈柯终于就着别扭的姿势把胳膊扭到了身前，能稍微支撑起身子，回头看上一眼——  
他终于绝望了。周元佐又换了竹棍来耐心地将他的臀缝也一并抽肿，那道狭缝几乎被掩上，又被穴口的肿肉撑开，相互挤压之下又是好一番折磨。最可怕的还是周元佐的神情，残忍而专注，好像手下辗转受刑的不是他相濡以沫的枕边人，只是一个活该严刑逼供的卑贱俘虏。  
陈柯在周元佐的的又一记笞打下软了身子，浑身乏力地跌回了床。一同软掉的还有他强撑着不愿屈服的一股劲儿，也随着永无尽头的可怕折磨不见了。  
“是……是角先生，弄肿了臣妾的……贱穴……”  
身后的痛打停了一刻，随后是周元佐轻蔑地一声笑。“呵。”充满了对他不忠的愤怒、对他淫荡的不屑……“果然贱皮子，打一顿便招了。”  
陈柯的双腿被解开，半悬空的身子骤然跌落，腿间一片烂红的肿肉猛地合拢——  
“唔啊！！”一瞬间的疼痛几近灭顶，陈柯被火炭烫了似的竭力分开双腿，仍不能阻止极致的痛楚自腿心一跳一跳地乱窜，他觉得那里已经被打烂了，不然怎么会这么痛，逃不开的痛！  
而周元佐只是站在一边冷眼观瞧他的狼狈模样，甚至嘴角还噙着一抹意味不明的笑意。  
待陈柯从剧痛中找回知觉，他已经被拉到王爷膝上，肿痛的臀缝使他不自觉地分开双腿，两瓣尚且白嫩的臀肉上抵着一块结实的竹板子。  
“王妃自己说说看，与人通奸，给本王戴绿帽子，却只把你这下贱屁股打烂，是不是很便宜你了？”周元佐几乎是贴着陈柯的耳廓在低声细语，用极温柔的声音吐出了伤人的利刃。  
陈柯早在疼痛和羞辱的双重夹击下崩溃，周元佐的无情敲碎了他最后的执念。他偏执地迷恋着周元佐，可他却说他是不知廉耻的淫妇。  
那他……可能真的是……错的吧，王爷他……他怎会有错，他怎会对我如此狠辣无情……一定是我，是我犯了无可饶恕的罪过，他才……都是我的错……  
“是……是我贱，请王爷……”陈柯呜咽间艰难挤出几句破碎的话，也被周元佐一并无视掉了，他抽起陈柯的屁股便没什么打坏的顾忌，只管抄起板子狠狠地揍那两团软肉就是了。  
竹板子光滑坚韧，责在圆润臀肉上炸出声声脆响，陈柯吃痛地绷紧腿根，立刻被一并缩紧的肿穴眼疼得一哆嗦。他控制不住地随着越来越难挨的板子耸动屁股，合不拢的臀缝一夹一夹，屁股里里外外都彻底地痛成一片。  
“受罚还不老实，竟敢扭腰撅臀，发骚给谁看！”周元佐的斥骂比板子声还响，他不自觉地想着陈柯在别人身下挨肏的模样，岂不是也是这般放浪！  
此时陈柯的屁股也早已被痛打个遍，通红均匀地肿起一圈。可周元佐犹嫌陈柯太舒坦，愤恨地挖了一大块姜膏，用极粗暴的手法全揉进了眼前肿痛的两瓣臀肉上。  
“啊——！王爷饶了我吧，我受不了、受不了啊！”  
本就被打得热腾腾的屁股上沾了这般刺激的药膏，陈柯直接哭喊出声，不顾一切地抓着周元佐的衣摆哀泣求饶，可是他越挣那刺眼的红屁股扭得越欢，周元佐看得眼睛泛红，越要下狠手惩罚陈柯这淫荡的身子，尤其是欠肏欠打的屁股！  
陈柯连穴眼都被扒开抹了姜膏，哭得眼前阵阵发黑，也没能逃过一分一毫，立时又被按住了腰，伏在周元佐膝上重重地挨板子抽。  
周元佐抽过一阵，便用姜膏给他狠狠揉捏一轮屁股，任有什么肿块硬块都揉到散开，再抄起板子痛打颜色越发淤积深红的软肉。  
竹板子打得不顺手，又换成束成一把的细竹篾，噼里啪啦地抽下来。  
陈柯本已脱力的手脚又挣动了一番。这篾条虽轻省些，可总能将肿痛到不堪碰的小穴也照顾个遍，又带着板子没有的锐利，狠狠抽进高肿臀肉，被生生打薄的皮肉加上姜膏的刺激格外脆弱敏感，早成了个熟透到一戳就烂的紫红桃子。  
“瞧瞧，本王在责罚你，你却舒服得流水儿了。”周元佐面露嫌弃之色，用坚硬鞭柄去戳那肿起的软红穴口，沾到了丝丝黏腻。  
陈柯被打得姹紫嫣红的屁股突然被周元佐狠狠攥紧在掌中，陈柯连惨叫都是有气无力了。  
“你说你的骚穴里，是不是还藏着别的男人的东西？”说罢，竟要用手指捅开陈柯肿得没有一丝缝隙的穴眼。  
“没有，真的没有！王爷，臣妾真的没有，不要……啊——！”  
“王妃口口声声说没有，那本王摸到的是什么？”周元佐到底还是破开了那层肥厚的软肉，那张小嘴又热又紧地吸着他的手指，吐出一股一股的水儿来。  
“是……是臣妾的淫水……弄脏了王爷的手……”陈柯今天不知求了王爷多少回，可只换来了变本加厉的折磨，他真的怕极了，一点儿反抗也不敢有了，生怕惹得王爷不快，就要又要再挨打了。  
王爷似是又轻笑了一声，陈柯已经听不出有几分嘲讽与鄙夷了，他今天已经受够了羞辱以至于有些迟钝。可当王爷抽出手指又在他脸上抹干净时，他还是难受地闭了闭眼。  
“家丑不可外扬，你若是懂事，本王就还留你这个王妃的最后一点脸面。”周元佐手指划过陈柯憔悴又带着巴掌印的脸颊，那本应是写满对他恋慕的一张娇花似的脸，现在却委顿在地上不复盛开了。他终究是不忍心彻底毁了他，话在嘴边转了个弯，硬邦邦地砸了出来。  
“臣妾……谢王爷……怜悯……”陈柯终于得了一丝恩典，跪着的身子一晃，晕倒在周元佐怀里。

———————————————ooc剧场分割线—————————————————

周元佐看了一眼满脸期待的陈柯，千言万语不知如此说（吐）起（槽），极为艰难地组织了一下语言，委婉道：“……你觉得，本王是这种不讲道理的人？”  
陈柯眨眨眼：“不是吗？再说你最后都心软原谅我了。”  
“废话！我还能跟角先生争风吃醋不成？”周元佐怒。  
“哦，那我下回弄肿了，你可别再骂我了。”陈柯无辜摊手。  
“你那根本就是故意的！陈柯我警告你，你再敢背着我用那些玩意儿爽，本王就让你知道什么叫真正的爽！”  
“那，我的剧本不爽吗？”色欲熏心的王妃什么时候怕过他来着。  
“……”周元佐不想说话！


	14. 番外之酒醉

“今儿个准你多喝两杯。”王爷把陈柯揽到膝上坐着，亲自倒了满满一盏递到他嘴边。  
可惜王妃一点儿不领情，皱着个脸万分嫌弃地推开了。“只有你爱喝黄果梅子酒吧……”  
“嘁，不识货。”周元佐难得碰个钉子，悻悻然自己干了。  
按理说是不会用黄果梅来酿酒，原因无他——太酸！黄梅果子就算用糖浸盐浸过好几道之后，都常常被调皮孩子用于混在青梅干儿里互相骗着吃，就为了看人家被酸得咬牙切齿的模样……  
偏偏咱家王爷是个嗜酸如命的。光吃酸口的点心不够，王府每年还得酿好几坛酸到开封时把人熏个跟头的梅酒来，陈柯第一次见还以为谁把醋端上来了……  
勉强陪着饮了一杯，陈柯就专心坐在王爷大腿上吃起了小菜，任他怎么哄也不碰酒杯了。  
荷池边上的凉亭，最适宜夏夜消暑。带着清香的小风一吹，陈柯靠在周元佐怀里也不觉得热，反而又蹭了一蹭。  
“当啷”一声，吓了陈柯一跳，竟是王爷碰倒了酒壶，骨碌碌一转，却无半点酒液撒出。  
怎、怎得喝了这么多……陈柯记得这儿原来有三壶啊！  
他赶紧回头去看，只见周元佐脸色如常，不红也不白，眸光深沉把他盯着。  
……好像没什么事儿？陈柯稍微放下心来。要是这位爷喝醉了耍酒疯，他可摁不住……  
然后就见周元佐无情地撤掉了大腿。要不是陈柯手快扶了一下桌子，就要被摔到地上去了。  
“你是何人……本王府上，怎么会有你这般放荡之人？”  
陈柯被骂懵了，九爷的气势压得他下意识跪在了地上。  
周元佐阴沉的脸色正如他每一次发火时那般可怕，但眼神却时不时涣散一瞬。  
妈的……看着人模人样的，原来还是喝醉了！陈柯又委屈又害怕，他说我放荡还在其次，居然敢不记得我是谁了……还冲我发火，我……  
“回话！”醉鬼还在不依不饶地逼问。  
“……奴是王爷养的男宠啊，王爷平常最宠奴了……”陈柯别着脾气，心想你都不认我，难道我还能腆着脸说我是你的王妃？  
等醒了之后非要好好跟你算账！

“哦……仗着本王多玩你两回，就敢忘了身份，恃宠而骄了是吗？”周元佐居然若有所思地点了点头，自顾自地想象出了许多后宅争斗情节，并信以为真……

“来人！”王爷中气十足地大喝一声，吓得陈柯一哆嗦，“把这小奴给本王拖下去……重责五十！”

……静悄悄的夜色，连蝉鸣都寥落，不曾回应。

陈柯无比庆幸自己的先见之明，他就觉得今晚不能是单纯的赏花，说不定就要饮酒为乐，幕天席地……咳咳，便提前遣散了下人，叫他们明早再来伺候。

他生怕周元佐再做出什么惊人之举，赶紧膝行两步上前，“王爷，奴知错了，奴再也不敢了，请王爷饶了奴儿吧……”边说还边抱住了九爷的大腿，可怜兮兮地拿脸去蹭。

但周元佐不吃这套。虽然他一打岔，使得王爷忘记了“为什么本王说话不好使了”的问题。

然后，陈柯眼睁睁地看着周元佐从怀里变戏法似的掏出一根尺长的藤条……

呵，不用问，一定是九爷跟他心有灵犀，早备着想跟他玩的。可惜眼下的情况似乎没有预想的美妙……

“换成藤条一百，便宜你了。”周元佐摇摇头，煞有介事地说完，却看见陈柯还愣在原处，登时大怒，想也没想抬手就抽过去，“蠢东西，还不请罚！一点规矩都没有！”

“唔……”陈柯除了屁股饱经捶楚之下稍能耐几分痛，脊背单薄又从未挨过打，当下痛哼出声，连连求饶，周元佐犹不解气地挥了两下，才收手叫他速速认错。  
喝醉了的人是不讲理的，陈柯早知道这个道理，他只是一时赌气罢了。脊背上火烧火燎的疼痛让他迅速回过神来——不行，就算闹也得跟清醒的九爷闹，现在再不服软，怕是会被这混账打死，那多冤啊！

“爷……王爷，奴有错，请王爷责罚……”陈柯咬牙脱了下裳，任由自己赤裸双臀，跪在周元佐面前。

虽只有他们二人，可到底是在无遮无拦的凉亭之中，四下透着的风似乎拂过他的臀上，以陈柯的脸皮也不禁烧了起来，口中还得说那等卑贱之语。

藤条点在细白臀肉上，周元佐似乎还不满意，又道：“撅高些——再说清楚点。”

陈柯再了解他不过了，知道他喜欢听什么，为了早些过关，只得舍下面皮大声道：“请王爷狠狠责打奴儿的屁股……奴儿天生浪荡，只有被王爷打烂屁股才不敢犯错……啊！”

周元佐果然起了兴致，决心大发慈悲，好好赏这奴儿一通藤条。  
每甩一下便是一道清晰的红痕，随即微微鼓起，再叠一下便起了檩子，还伴随着小奴儿的闷声痛叫，混合在藤条着肉的“嗖啪”声中，愈发让周元佐欲罢不能，心想怪不得本王会宠他几分，果然有些媚上的本事。  
待到整个肉团被横七竖八的肿痕铺满，不复光滑白皙，却更招得周元佐挪不开眼，忍不住俯身，抓了一把那红肿的臀肉。  
触手温热柔软，两团肉在他掌下颤抖得愈发明显，却仍旧乖巧不敢躲闪，甚至还主动耸了腰将双臀献上，惹得周元佐加重了力道，狠狠揉捏起来，丰盈的肉浪荡漾着从指缝溢出，肿胀的红臀被捏出白印，松手后又变成深红的指痕，端的是淫乱不堪。  
陈柯被玩屁股玩得眼泪都快出来了，总算得到周元佐心满意足地收手，悄悄松了口气，以为  
总算要被放过了。

“刚才打了多少？”周元佐居然又拾起藤条点在他受痛不已的臀峰，好像还要接着打完说好的一百下。  
陈柯早就养成挨打时计数的习惯了——也不知被这个由头罚了多少回。但他想着，周元佐喝醉了想起一出是一出，也许不会在意……  
“六十了……王爷已打了奴儿六十下了。”  
“呵。看着乖顺，没想到竟敢糊弄本王！”周元佐顿时被激怒了，藤条一抖又是加力责打在那挺翘臀上，比之先前更是既快且狠，疾风骤雨一般毫不停歇地抽落，直打得可怜臀肉上下弹跳不止，被不断打出凹陷、又渐渐鼓胀得更高。

“爷……王爷！饶了奴吧，奴儿的屁股要被抽烂了……”  
“什么时候本王责罚，有你求饶的份儿了？”周元佐一声冷哼，照准臀腿脆弱处落下一连串重责。  
“啊！奴再也不敢了，奴记错了数，合该被王爷教训……”陈柯疼得恨不得蜷起身子，一张嘴便是抑制不住的哀叫。

突然，狠厉的藤条停了，陈柯心中打了个突，似乎……  
“这么喜欢爬？那你就裸着身子爬回屋去！”  
他刚才似乎往前挪了下膝盖……

百般求饶撒娇都不成，反而屁股越来越痛的陈柯被周元佐粗暴扯了外衣，一把拎到了亭外长廊上。  
这可都是木制的……跪着就觉得膝盖生疼，还会吱呀作响。  
“啪！”早挨了百余记藤条的臀肉又遭痛打，无声地催促他膝行。  
陈柯咬牙。周元佐，算你狠……明天老子就离家出走……  
“啪！”  
……形式比人强，陈柯忍着硬邦邦的硌痛，用膝和肘挪出了第一步。羞辱的意味太强，他不禁觉得自己卑贱到了极点，像畜生一样被九爷抽着打着，跪撅着往前爬去。  
……可他硬了。

这怕不是九爷心底压抑的欲望吧？他是不是早就想……这样抽我取乐来着？嘶……好痛……你说出来我又未必不会满足你！至于吗非得喝醉了……才这么粗暴？陈柯胡思乱想着，试图分散心绪。

膝盖真的好疼，可又不能停下来歇息。周元佐甚至嫌藤条太短，直接开始用靴尖不断踢上陈柯无处躲藏的肿痛屁股，逼得他呜咽着前行。

待总算爬行至屋前，才被允许起身。陈柯膝盖已是一片青紫，而可怜的臀肉饱经痛打又是肿大了一圈，扶着床才能勉强稳住身形。

周元佐也有些累了，没有对陈柯继续刁难，和衣躺下似乎准备睡了。

陈柯大大松了口气，他一路提心吊胆，就怕周元佐还有兴致肏他一顿，那他可能真的会被折腾到晕死过去……用手稍微揉了揉伤处，他也没有上药的力气，小心翼翼地把自己往床上挪，试图找到一个不碰到膝盖和屁股的姿势。

陈柯明明没有发出响动，可仿若睡着的周元佐却突然睁眼，冷冰冰目光将他盯住。  
“谁允许你上来的？”  
陈柯哪还有还手之力，直接被周元佐一把拽过去按在膝上，抡起巴掌就是一顿毫不留情的痛揍。  
“只有本王的王妃才能跟本王同寝，你算个什么东西，也敢爬上本王的床？！”  
陈柯……陈柯连话都回不了，被打得连连哭叫。  
周元佐平日是不会用如此重的巴掌打他的，毕竟手也是会疼的，最多用作调情罢了。

此时便是动了真怒，一掌接一掌毫不留力，结结实实地扇在滚烫臀尖上，像耳光一样将臀瓣扇得左摇右摆犹不解气，抬高了腿使陈柯双臀分得更开，好教臀缝间的软肉也一并挨了痛打。

陈柯从未觉得巴掌如此难熬过，而周元佐似乎不知疲倦般，一刻不停地挥起掌风狠狠责在他烂红臀上。

“王爷，奴错了，奴不敢了……”  
“还敢不敢不守本分，恃宠而骄，得意忘形了？”  
“不敢了不敢了……”  
“还敢不敢僭越无礼，勾引本王了？”  
“不敢，再不敢了……”  
又重重落了二三十下，直到掌下之人泣不成声，臀肉紫胀，被彻彻底底打透了，臀尖泛着晶莹，似乎一戳就烂，才放下了同样热烫的右手。  
陈柯跌坐在地，所幸有一层软毯铺地，但还是痛得钻心，半天爬不起来。  
“你就给本王跪在床脚，屁股撅高！”  
陈柯上半身伏在床上，肿胀到硕大的臀肉惹人注目地翘着，还带着止不住地瑟缩，似乎在惧怕随时落下的责打。好在床榻略高，周元佐看不见他其实是双膝悬空的，这个姿势到说不上太难受。  
周元佐总算顺了气，自觉已经给足了这不知进退的奴儿教训，复又躺下，顺便踢了一脚那欠揍的屁股，“明儿本王起来要是踹不到你，就把你拖到外头打，听见没有？”  
“……是，王爷。”

半晌。  
“奴斗胆问王爷一句，王妃何在？”  
周元佐半梦不醒，含糊道：“陈柯？被本王打了闹脾气不理我了……”  
跪在床脚的陈柯：……老子何止是不想理你，老子要离家出走！


	15. 沉舟之圈套

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #王妃觉得王爷太宠了，于是深刻地反省了自己。  
>  一定是自己太乖了，导致连被罚的机会的没有。（？  
> #陈柯：来玉容阁，登录就送王爷从未玩过的船新版本王妃！  
>  九爷：你还有什么惊喜是本王不知道的.jpg  
> #前半截装模作样的古言风，后半截放飞自我画风急转而下变得hentai起来（没眼看  
>  此处应有预警但我懒所以你们自己warning一下

“陈……公子，阁主说，说‘那位’来了。”一位绿衫奴儿得了白露差遣，赶忙一路小跑到“西江月”，连娇带喘地报上了一条不明所以的消息。  
主位摆着张美人榻，上倚着一位美人。纵使这间包厢里坐满了水灵灵的年轻哥儿，与之明艳近妖的容色相比，也落了下乘。  
美人闻言，原本百无聊赖的神情一变，似惊似畏似喜。微垂的眉眼有了神采，愈发容色耀目，连那奴儿都看痴了三分。  
“快快，照之前嘱咐的准备起来！”陈柯坐了起来，一边招呼他临时找来的龙套们，一边开始……脱衣服。  
他极不文雅地扒开外袍，直露出赤裸的胸膛，抄起桌上酒盏，比划着从颈间浇了自己个透心凉。微微打个带着酒气的寒颤，陈柯索性不去披衣，而是拾起一条红纱由肩裹到腰，再扯松几分，任由它飘起飘落间露出大片皎白肌肤。  
有哥儿燃起合欢香膏，斟了春月甜酒，狭小房间渐渐盈满淫糜之气，无端多了几分燥热。陈柯复又取了一杯，含在口中细细品了那股清冽间暗藏的辛辣，再尽数吐出。饶是如此，他的双颊也被蒸出了淡淡红晕，眸子也水润了几分，比烈酒更引人醉。  
————————————————————————————  
“……九爷……嘿嘿嘿！不怕告诉你们，九爷、他在我面前……一点脾气也没有！”  
周元佐走到门口，就听见陈柯的声音，在一群哄笑声中无比清晰地传出来。不知谁小声说了句什么，只听得陈柯像被踩了尾巴似的叫起来：“九爷……敢打我？他要是……敢动我一根手指头，我当场就……就跟他翻脸！”  
包厢隔音颇好，几乎挨着门才能听见里头的动静。周元佐不欲继续在门口偷听陈柯惊天动地的胡话，直接推门而入。  
一股甜腻着实扑了他满脸，周元佐不适地微眯起眼。灯光幽暗，惟有某人手中的琉璃盏折射几分光辉，修长脖颈扬起一道细白弧度，晶莹的酒液便尽数滑入喉中。  
清楚自家王妃两杯倒德行的九王爷不动声色，只是狭长凤眼越发幽深了去。  
“当啷啷”一声脆响，酒盏被远远一掷，恰巧滚落在周元佐脚边。九爷看也未看一眼，只盯住了陈柯抬手时滑落的红纱，左右飘摇着，就是不肯遮住胸前春光，一对红樱半遮半掩，骄傲挺立出两个微小凸起。  
陈柯侧对着门，还沉浸在熏陶陶的酒气里，没往他这边瞧过一眼，享受着哥儿们的吹捧奉迎，突然又跌坐在塌上，挤得旁边两个小奴笑闹起来。  
那条碍眼的红纱像火焰一般摇曳着，拨弄着周元佐的心弦也跟着跳动。一群时下最流行的清美柔弱少年们竟硬生生沦为了陪衬，反显得陈柯比平常姿容更盛，无端端让周元佐想到一个词儿：盛气凌人。  
或者说持靓行凶。美人风流，纵使是此时飞扬近跋扈的神情，在他的眉目间也如盛开春樱般热烈。  
周元佐自认与陈柯相处日久，也不由得被惊艳一瞬，满溢的欲念随暗香浮动不休。  
一时想把他锁在床上，日夜肏弄，直到他哀泣连连，化作手中一汪春水；转念又想把他吊在梁上，鞭打不休，好教他遍体鳞伤，委顿如软烂花泥，稍一碰就瑟缩不已。  
啧。周元佐暗叹一声，不知是感叹陈柯勾人魂魄的本事，还是自己总会着了他的道儿的无奈。  
“九爷！”“我的天，真的是九爷……”“莫不是那找那位的？”“嘘……”总算有几个哥儿没有醉糊涂，低低叫了出来。陈柯漫不经心地一抬头，脸上张扬的笑意凝固了，慢慢从塌上站了起来。  
周元佐走到陈柯面前，调弄丝竹、说笑打闹的声音都渐渐低了下去。他想用红纱裹住身子，可手中仅短短一截，难免顾此失彼，反而露了更多。  
“让他们下去，再谈？”周元佐挑起他低垂的下颌，陈柯偏过眼不敢看他，冲其他人喝到：“没听见九爷说话？都下去！”  
满座红袖作鸟兽散，不一刻就撤得干干净净，只剩杯盘狼藉，残红遍地。  
周元佐也无需再给自家王妃留面子，抬手狠狠掐住了陈柯胸前裸露的红樱。  
“唔嗯……”陈柯痛地想躲，却只能挺着胸任人玩弄，还忍不住往前送了送，以缓解那几乎被生生揪起的疼痛。  
他越服软，周元佐下手越重，最后陈柯几乎靠在了周元佐怀里，也逃不开那两点被或捏或拧，颤颤如枝头红果儿，又大又圆。  
刚才不可一世的骄傲美人现在窝在他怀里，讨好地拿胸乳来蹭他的手。周元佐不禁一笑，手下却不留情，连带着乳头附近的软肉一把抓住，恶狠狠捏了两把，“小柯儿刚才说，爷在你面前如何？”  
陈柯被抓得两眼含泪，剧痛中却又有一丝情动，喘息着道：“爷，爷怕是听错了，奴说的是奴在九爷面前……唔……奴最听九爷的话了……爷……”  
周元佐来回拨弄两粒可怜肿大的小果实，力道越来越大，几乎扇打起来，陈柯不敢去躲，咬着唇，盈盈一双泪眼，楚楚可怜望着周元佐，像极了慑于九爷淫威反抗不得的凄惨美人儿。  
……但这位美人儿方才放荡不堪的言行，周元佐可还没跟他计较呢。  
“爷是不是说过，不许小柯儿在外头喝酒？”  
“……是。”  
“我想想……‘管不住上面贪杯的嘴，就教训下面的小嘴’，爷是不是这么说的？”周元佐的手指轻轻点在陈柯的唇上，娇艳如花的唇瓣便颤抖起来，呜咽着想说些什么。  
“呜呜呜爷……”  
“喝一杯，抽十下。小柯儿……”周元佐像是不舍得，轻叹一声，“你刚才喝了多少杯？”  
话音未落，陈柯吓得重重跪在了地上，直接哭了出来：“呜呜呜爷……不要……奴儿知错了，奴儿不记得喝了多少了……”  
周元佐宠溺地揉了揉他哭得一抖一抖的发顶，嘴里却吐出极可怕的话语：“那……就打烂为止吧？”  
“爷！”陈柯慌忙去捉九爷的衣角，仰着头恳求：“爷，奴儿要是打烂了就伺候不了您了，求爷饶了奴儿这一回，奴儿以后一定……”  
“啪！”九爷清脆的一耳光甩在他脸上，不算太重，将将打掉了他的话音。  
“什么时候爷要罚你，有你求饶的份儿了？”  
“仗着爷宠你两分，又把自个儿的身份忘了？再敢犯规矩，把你拖到外头剥光了打。”  
陈柯用手抹去泪水，跪直了身子道：“奴儿谢爷教训……奴的身子是给爷玩的，况且奴犯了大错，爷就该重重责罚。”  
九爷满意地点了点头，“不错，算你省得事理，还知道自己合该受罚。一并说罢，还有什么错处？”  
“奴……奴不该饮酒，不该衣冠不整，不该讲那些胡话……”  
“还有呢？”  
“……奴儿愚钝，实在不知还有何错……”  
周元佐思索片刻道：“不急，先罚这三处罢！”  
“爷的私奴，穿着如此暴露，是不是被别人看了去，才觉得高兴？”  
周元佐的屈指弹了弹已被玩得红肿不堪的乳首，陈柯疼得弓起了腰，却如何能藏得住？  
“还是骚得耐不住寂寞，已经让旁人上上下下摸了个遍？”  
“爷，奴儿真的没有……”  
周元佐不理，径自走到门外向小厮讨了些物件儿。  
陈柯跪在硬邦邦的泥地上久了，趁着九爷不在偷偷揉了揉酸痛不已的膝头。  
“戴罪之身还敢有小动作，小柯儿怕不是被爷宠坏了？”  
“九、九爷……奴……”  
“本想让你舒舒服服趴着受罚，但你既然如此不驯，便只配吊起来挨打。”  
说罢，不顾陈柯哀叫求饶，将人双手用丝带拴紧，吊在梁上，又解了他的下裳，逼着他分开双腿，穿过一条横在腰际的特制绳索。  
如此，陈柯脚不沾地，便只能任由那满是毛刺的粗糙麻绳深深陷进臀缝，狠狠勒入最脆弱的穴口。  
“不许把手腕勒坏，听见没有？”周元佐这样说了，陈柯只能放弃暗中用手腕撑起体重的行为，默默忍受腿间火烧般的折磨。  
“啪！”臀尖挨了一记抽打，本不算重，可臀腿稍微一动，穴口就会被麻绳来回摩擦，好一通撕裂般的剧痛。  
陈柯哭叫不已，拼命摇头，可九爷今日下定决心要好好惩戒他一番，岂会轻易放过，当下更是狠心揽住陈柯的腰，摁在绳上往后托拖了数寸，勒令他摆出撅臀受责的姿势来。  
腿间被麻绳磨出一片火辣，陈柯哭得上气不接下气，却不得不在九爷的催促下出声请罚：“奴已知错，请爷狠狠……狠狠责打奴的……”  
周元佐手持尺长寸宽的一条竹板，重重一记抽下去便是臀肉摇晃不休，又不能自已地在绳上挪了些许，“把话说完！”  
“请九爷责打奴的屁股……唔！”  
接连不断的板子抽得陈柯忍不住夹紧双腿，连腿根也被磨蹭得通红；身在半空无处着力，被臀上越来越重的力道打得不住前倾，穴口凄惨地被麻绳寸寸凌虐，渐渐红肿充血。  
而一顿板子后被发现偏离了原位，就会被九爷无情地压住肩膀拖行，直至回到翘起屁股挨打的姿势。  
三番五次后，不仅腿间烂红一片，双臀也被挥舞的竹板责得滚烫，九爷却施施然换了更厚重的木尺来，扬手落板间臀峰狠狠一痛，身子更是前冲之势更猛，绳索无情地剐蹭腿间软肉，双重折磨使得陈柯眼前一黑，口中逸出无意识的哭喊。  
九爷刻意选的都是些板面宽大的刑具，要得就是在陈柯双臀遭受痛打的同时，借板子的推力让人在绳上来回磨蹭。  
“瞧你，把这麻绳都玩湿了，真是淫荡。”周元佐又刻意上下拨动绳索，引得陈柯啜泣不已。  
零零散散打了近百下，陈柯早已哭哑了嗓子，只剩下被拖行时会呜咽两声。九爷又换了皮拍，力道丝毫不减地照准那两团通红高肿的软肉抽下去。打在左臀，陈柯的身子便向右边歪去，随即又被右臀同样的一记抽回左边。如此摇摆之下麻绳更加肆意蹂躏穴口，可陈柯已无力稳住身形。  
待到从绳上下来，陈柯立也立不住，跪也跪不得，直接跌在地上。腿间凄惨，他只得狼狈大敞着双腿，露出嫣红肿痛的臀缝嫩肉，与其中若隐若现的软烂穴口。而两团臀肉也挨了足数的责打，反反复复被抽至肿大两圈，板痕层层交错叠加，触手尽是热烫。  
九爷耐心地等到他的呼吸由急促到平复，再到他偷偷背过手去碰那仍旧散发热气的惨烈臀肉，才出声言道：“歇够了就滚起来，爷还有的是账要与你清算呢。”  
九爷又从门外拿了东西回来，见陈柯还赖在地上起不来，干脆利索地把人提着按趴在美人榻边。  
陈柯吓得浑身打颤，以为还要挨打，带着哭腔一声声叫唤：“九爷……”却是再不敢求饶扫兴的。  
没想到九爷的手抚上了身后热乎乎肿兮兮的小穴，指触轻柔。虽然按压间隐隐抽疼，可惯常得趣的软肉渐渐在九爷打着圈的揉按中既痛且爽，不知不觉连前端也硬挺起来。口中的呻吟也掺杂了点点甜腻，带着刻意邀宠的味道。  
“九爷……呜……啊！”和缓抚慰的手指突然狠狠侵入肿痛的穴口，在穴里肆意搅动。早已情动的身子流出水儿来，抽插间竟有咕唧咕唧的淫声，羞得陈柯无地自容。  
九爷又是一指刺入，将红艳穴口撑得更开，享受着温软穴肉的伺候，嘴上却不留情：“这也能爽？真是恬不知耻……”  
又是羞辱又是撩拨，陈柯眼中又蓄起泪光，着了魔似的轻声道：“是，奴不知耻……可爷轻轻一碰，奴的身子就禁不住欢喜，禁不住发浪……”  
周元佐本想叫美人儿含羞带怯，却不防被美人儿反过来表白，心中爱怜与欲念大起，恨不得当场真刀真枪把人给要了。好容易压下这股燥热，周元佐稳定心神，取了刚拿来的茶碗，递到陈柯嘴边。  
陈柯早渴极了，茶水温凉合宜，他咕咚咚喝得一干二净，嗓子才算舒服两分。  
倏然，陈柯放松已久的臀腿猛地紧绷，扬起脖颈发出了一声不受控制的惨叫，茶碗脱手摔得粉碎。  
九爷拿热水浇在了他肿胀凄惨的臀上。  
“呜呜……九爷……”绝色容颜上尽是七横八竖的泪痕，九爷怜惜似的用手巾轻轻去擦，可越擦越是满脸的泪。周元佐又叹了一声，转而提起茶壶又倒了满满一碗滚水，放在晾着。  
陈柯惊惧不已，几乎要从地上窜起来，却被九爷当先按住了腰，再如何竭力挣扎，也只是红臀摇曳，徒增九爷眼福罢了。  
“哗”地又是一碗热水倒下，能将手背烫红的温度尽数覆上了被打得触碰不得的两团，九爷甚至有意让热水细细浇过每一寸臀面，火辣辣地烧灼过去，肿胀臀肉似乎红得更深了几分。  
“爷帮你洗了这些淫水，你不感激便罢，还耍脾气打碎了碗，真是不乖。”九爷的手指用力捏起臀瓣上火烫的肿肉来回拧弄，直把臀尖捏得没一块好肉，才令陈柯自己掰开被又揍又烫又拧到熟透的两瓣浑圆肉丘，露出那中间的靡艳嫩肉来。  
陈柯瞧见他手中的热茶，哪里下得去手，哭叫告饶不停，夹紧了腿不肯受。九爷便统统浇在他滚烫臀上，又晾了一碗。反复被浇了三四次，陈柯终于被教训得再无一点脾气，只得颤颤分开自己肿高到紧挨的臀肉，低声下气求九爷用热茶给他洗洗穴儿。委实不客气地被浇了满满一碗，穴口还挨了大力的两记掴打，痛哭流涕的陈柯才被抱在了九爷怀里，讨得唇上怜惜的一吻。  
“小柯儿早乖顺些，爷何必罚你？”九爷嘴上假惺惺叹道，胯下之物倒是诚实，火热地顶立在陈柯腰间。  
陈柯吸了吸鼻子，手从九爷胸膛一路滑下，指尖一勾衣带，慢慢探入，五指合拢，将那物抓在手中。  
“爷早想要奴的身子，何必忍着？”  
周元佐哪能任由这小奴儿挑逗，当即翻身把人压在身下，阳物直指陈柯股间那一处柔软所在。  
长驱直入。  
陈柯和周元佐俱是一声喟叹，只不过陈柯更多是痛的，周元佐则是爽的。  
“陈阁主刚才还在这里大放厥词，现在却被压着挨肏呢……”  
“奴早不是什么阁主了……嗯……奴说九爷对奴……言听计从，有错吗？”  
“让九爷罚我……爷便罚了……奴现在要九爷狠狠肏我，爷肯依吗？”  
周元佐……周元佐用行动一丝不苟地执行了小奴儿的命令。  
“呃……啊！爷……奴的穴儿又松又软，日夜等着……等着被爷肏弄……”  
“是吗？”周元佐狠狠一沉腰，直捣得软肉无处逃窜，讨好地裹紧欺辱进来的硬挺之物。“爷倒觉得里面紧致得很……”  
“那是、那是爷太大了……唔……”陈柯的身子又娇又软，果然如周元佐所想化作了春水一般，里头又温软熨帖，如怀中人一般惹他心驰摇曳，惹他肆意欺凌。周元佐的吻细细密密落在陈柯颈侧，身下却如凶兽般横冲直撞，糜烂穴肉如被臼杵捣弄的花瓣溢出了汁水，源源不断地润湿了承欢之处。  
及到陈柯承受不住之时，阳物进出忽地慢了下来，缓且深重地研磨在极尽脆弱敏感处，一下又一下将陈柯推上极乐的巅峰，更深，更高……  
正在神迷意乱之际，周元佐却捉住了陈柯身前无人纾解的挺立之物，飞快地套上了一个带着扣儿的绳圈，一牵一拉，竟将要紧之处锁死，再不得释放。  
陈柯猝不及防之下遭了束缚，浑身欲火灼烧却不得解，哀叫不已。周元佐不轻不重地咬了一口他的耳垂，叫他一字一句听得仔细：“小柯儿莫不是忘了，还有一错未罚呢。”  
“王妃是不是觉得，挑弄本王的怒火是越发容易了？欺瞒本王来讨罚，是不是心里觉得特别得意？”  
说着又大开大合地肏弄起来，陈柯的臀肉被击打得噼啪作响，疼痛非常，而肿痛的小穴一再被蹂躏，鼓胀难捱，却还要艰难地随着九爷的进出不断吞吐翕动。  
“爷……奴儿再也不敢了……您放了我吧，我难受……”  
周元佐捏着他软软的屁股，觉得撞上去受痛弹跳的肉团有趣极了，愈发卖力地冲撞起来。  
“你叫得好听些，爷就考虑给你解了。”  
陈柯的把戏在如此窘迫境地下拆穿，再无脸面顾忌，索性顺着周元佐的力道浪叫起来。  
周元佐终于也不能独善其身，陪着他一起沦落到欲海深处去了。


End file.
